How to be a Pokémon Master
by Graydarkness
Summary: At age sixteen Ash loses his talent for Pokémon training. Can Oak help return Ash to his former glory? Or is it something more than Pokemon battles? Ash x Oak and many more pairings. Contains yaoi, yuri, and straight lemons.
1. Chapter 1  Return Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. If I did it would be TVMA and there would be lots of yaoi!**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Smut, Yaoi, and some Yuri**

**Rating: M for Mature, 18+, for explicit sexual content, strong language, mature themes**

**Couple(s): Ash x Oak is the main couple, with tons of other pairings too**

**A/N: 1. By request of **SeverusPotterSnape **I've created this! (this one's for you!) **

**2. I know Ash is joined by May and Max, and then later they're replaced and blah, blah, blah… but I don't feel like figuring out who Ash should be with at age sixteen, so May, Max, and Brock it is. *!ALSO!* I know the ages are all wrong… so just don't worry about it. X-P Slight AU**

**3. This is mainly a yaoi (malexmale) fic, but there will be straight (malexfemale) and some yuri (femalexfemale) sex here too, just so you know. **

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

(Chapter 1 – Return Home)

Ash gasped as Pikachu was taken down by a Lairon. It was rare for Pikachu to lose a fight – even rarer for Pikachu to lose four fights in a row. The trainer commanded his Pokémon to return to its pokeball. Ash rushed to Pikachu's side, lifting the Pokémon into his arms.

"Is your Pikachu okay?" asked the trainer.

Ash wanted to say, 'fuck you,' but instead he said, "Yes, Pikachu is fine."

"Good battle."

Not really. Pikachu was swatted like a bug. Ash looked down at his oldest friend and sighed deeply. It wasn't right at all. Something was definitely wrong here. He wasn't connected with his Pokémon like he used to be. Not too long ago he was going to be the greatest.

Now he wasn't so sure.

"Pikachu…" Ash said softly, lightly touching Pikachu's cheek.

Brock, Max, and May all rushed over to Ash. They'd been watching from the side lines.

"Is he ok?" Brock asked.

"You sure messed up big time!" Max said. Everyone glared at Max, who shrugged and said, "Well, he did."

"Be quiet, Max!" May said. She smiled at Ash. "You did great, Ash – really! It just… that Pokémon was tough."

Ash just shrugged.

"Let's go to the nearest Pokémon center," Brock said.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

Nurse Joy rushed off with Pikachu, leaving the gang waiting in the waiting room. Ash sat quietly in the waiting room, his expression sullen. May came over to him, taking the seat beside his. She waited before reaching out and taking Ash's hand into hers.

Ash glanced in her direction.

"I'm sorry about what happened," May said.

Ash shrugged. He wasn't in the mood for talking – he definitely wasn't in the mood for hand holding. Not with May, at least. There was someone he would have held hands with, and that person wasn't here right now.

"Is there anything I can do, to help?" May asked. She leaned closer to Ash, pressing his hand against her chest. Yes, Ash had noticed the sixteen year old's perky chest, but the only chest he liked was one with a light coat of white hair.

Ash slowly took his hand away from May. "Thanks, May, but I really just want to be alone right now."

She gave him a sad smile, but got up. As she left to go to the other side of the room with Max, Brock came up. May told him Ash wanted to be left alone, but Brock told her he'd be quick.

Brock took May's seat. He touched Ash's arm. "Hey."

"Hey." Ash said.

"I know you're upset…" Brock said.

Ash looked at him.

"But losing a couple of fights isn't the end of the world."

Leave it to the twenty-one year old to tell Ash that losing Pokémon battles wasn't the end of the world. Pokémon battles were a major part of Ash's world. For Ash, winning and losing meant a lot to him.

"This is my world," said Ash stubbornly.

"Ok…" Brock sighed. "But now what? What are you gonna do after this? Are you gonna train harder, or are you gonna sulk?"

"I'm going home," Ash said.

Brock was startled – he wasn't expecting this. "H – home? Why?"

"There's someone I need to see…" Ash wasn't willing to tell Brock who it was. Nobody knew who it was. "I need to reenergize, because it's not just losing a few fights… it's about losing my connection to my Pokémon."

Brock thought about this a moment. "Is it… Misty?"

Ash didn't respond. He couldn't respond, damn it.

"Listen, I know you loved her, I did too…"

"I know," Ash said. "You slept with her."

Brock shook his head. "So did you, Ash," he said in a softer voice, as he glanced around the waiting room to see if anyone was listening. "That's not the point, the point is… well, Misty has moved on."

"What do you mean?" Ash growled. He wasn't in the mood for this, but news about Misty did interest him. There was a time when Misty was his world.

"I mean… she's with someone now," Brock said slowly.

Ash sat back. Well, he wasn't expecting that at all. Misty was with someone. Well, good for her. But it had been a while. What if the one Ash loved had moved on? What if Ash didn't have anyone to go home to?

"Aw, don't be so sad," Brock said softly. "We can always get back together."

Ash glared at Brock. "One kiss, you pervert – one kiss. That doesn't mean much."

Brock shrugged. "I'm straight – you know that – but I liked the kiss. You and I could move on from bi curious to bisexual."

Ash rolled his eyes. If only Brock knew…

"So… I guess we're going home tomorrow." Brock said. He looked at May and Max. "I'll go tell them the news."

Ash nodded, not bothering to look at May. He continued to stare out the window as Brock got up and joined the other two companions.

It was raining outside, Ash noticed. It was dark, gloomy, and raining. Pikachu was hurt. May couldn't get the message. Brock didn't understand. Max was annoying as fuck. And he felt like he'd just lost a lover. Maybe he was just over reacting. But every emotion felt like a ton of bricks on his already fragile heart.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

One blimp ride later and the team was in Kanto Region. While it was May and Max's first time here, for Ash and Brock it was home. With Pikachu on his shoulder Ash broke away from the group.

"Ash!" May cried.

"Ash, where are you going?" Brock asked.

Ash couldn't stop his feet from moving. He turned back to look at his companions.

"We'll meet up at Brock's gym later!" Ash called. "I have to go somewhere!"

"Let me come with you!" May cried.

"Alone!" Ash said, and started running as fast as his feet would carry him. Pikachu leapt off Ash's shoulder and ran beside him. Now that Pikachu was healed it had a lot of energy.

Ash was focused on one thing and one thing only. He passed the houses of his older friends and elderly mentors, and he even blew past his own house. He'd greet his mother later – this was important, damn it! He remembered waking up and being late.

He wanted to get his starter Pokémon, and he'd been given Pikachu. He never really hated Pikachu, and now they were the best of pals. But no one compared… to him.

Ash stopped a few feet away from the building. What if he'd been replaced? What if his lover had moved on? Ash wouldn't be able to live on if that happened.

The door opened slowly.

And out stepped Professor Samuel Oak.

Oak looked surprised when he saw Ash.

The other stared at one and other for a while.

"Ash, you've returned," Oak said.

Ash gave a halfhearted smile. "Did you miss me?" he asked, almost jokingly.

"Every day," Oak asked in all seriousness, without hesitation.

And Ash realized how stupid he'd been in think Oak would replace him.

Ash ran over the space separating him and his darling professor. He jumped up into Oak's arms, and the older man caught Ash with ease. Ash hugged his arms around Oak's neck, taking in his lover's scent. Ash missed Oak too – every single day he was gone.

"God, I've missed you," Oak said, his arms wrapped around Ash, holding the young man against his body. "I've missed you so much."

Ash leaned back, looking the professor right in the eyes. Then Ash closed his eyes and kissed Oak right on the lips. It was a full kiss on the mouth, a kiss to show just how much Ask missed Oak. It became an opened mouthed kiss, and soon Ash's tongue was inside Oak's mouth.

Moaning slowly, Oak moved backwards with Ash still in his arms. Pikachu entered the building before Oak kicked the door shut.

To Be Continued...

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

**A/N: Chapter one of my new Pokémon erotica drama series. I plan on going straight up crazy with this one. Hook-ups, scandals, passionate sex, hot sex, quick sex, steamy sex, Pikachu watching everything… (God, Pikachu is a perv.) **

**I hope you enjoyed it! Forgive me for mistake (PM me if you see anything and I'll fix it straight away.) Until the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2 Lost Connection

**A/N: Chapter 2! I'm so excited! A Pokémon series! So I just decided that my two Pokémon one-shots connect with this story. Pokedex Summit is set before this, Golden Pokeball after that, and now this one. (So there was a part 3 after all.) **

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

(Chapter 2 – Lost Connection)

"Ash doesn't like me," May said.

Brock and Max glanced back at her. Brock had noticed May was a bit down since Ash sent her away last night. She only wanted to comfort him, but Ash loved someone else. Brock hoped Ash hadn't raced off to see Misty. She would just break his heart. She was with someone else now.

"Of course he likes you," Brock said. "Why wouldn't he?"

May sighed. "I put myself out there, let him know that I'll be there for him, and he still wouldn't even acknowledge my existence."

Brock rolled his eyes. "Hey Max, why don't you walk ahead of us?"

"Why?"

"Just do it," Brock said, because he didn't feel like coming up with an excuse. Max sighed but went ahead of them. Brock sighed as he gathered his thoughts.

"Ash isn't the kind of guy that'll fuck every girl he meets," Brock said.

"Brock!" May cried.

"That's what you want, right?"

"I just wanna… be together."

"You want sex," Brock said. "And Ash isn't the kind of guy to just hand it out like it's nothing."

"I want a relationship too," May muttered. Her cheeks were bright red.

"That take it slow," Brock said. "Let Ash know you're about more than a quick fuck."

"How do I do that?"

Brock shrugged. "Ask him out."

Brock meant to tell May that Ash was in love with someone else, but Brock couldn't do it in the end. Oh well, Ash would handle the situation when the time came. There was no need to hide his crush anyway. It was Misty, right?

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

"Oak, Oak, Oak!" Ash cried out.

Oak thrust in between Ash's spread legs. The teen was on his back on the professor's desk – Oak had pushed everything to the ground and threw Ash on top. Instead of some soft love making Oak was giving it hard and rough to Ash. He didn't hold back.

This was 'I missed you' sex. Oak pounded Ash's ass with no reserve.

"Oooh, Professor…" Ash cried.

Ash was completely naked – Oak had just opened the front of his pants. Pikachu sat in the corner of the office, watching with a smile on its face and a flush to its cheeks.

Oak grabbed Ash's hardened penis and started rubbing. Each thrust reached deep down inside of Ash, and Oak rubbing Ash's penis made the world spin. Ash cried out. He held onto the edges of the desk and wished for it to be over and to never end.

"S… Samuel! Samuel!" Ash cried.

His orgasm came as a rush, bursting out of him. Semen squirted over Ash's stomach and abdomen, and some got on Oak's hand, which he gladly licked clean.

Oak grabbed Ash's waist and continued thrusting. He came soundly, nearly screaming Ash's name, as he came. And it felt so good.

There was a soft knock on the office door. "P – Professor, are you okay in there?"

"Never been better," Oak said, smiling down at Ash.

Ash smiled back up at him, and Oak leaned down and kissed Ash on the lips.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

"What the hell is taking so long?" May grumbled. She was pacing back and forth while Brock and Max sat beside a calm river. "What's he doing, anyway? Why are we here?"

"Cause he misses his _mommy_," Max chuckled.

Brock resisted the urge to shove Max into the river. "I'm sure whatever he's doing is important."

May scuffed.

Suddenly, an angry looking orange haired girl came down the road on her bicycle. It took May a moment to realize who it was. What was Misty doing here?

Misty slammed on the breaks, her bicycle coming to a sudden halt. The end of the bike came off the ground, like it wanted to flip over, but Misty already jumped off and was charging towards Brock. Not noticing the foul mood Brock got up with a smile on his face.

"Misty!" Brock cheered. "How are you? It's been a while! Like, a month –"

Misty pushed with both hands – gave a terrifying, animalistic shriek – and shoved Brock right into the river. Brock disappeared into the water, and came up a few feet away. The current was dragging him down stream.

"Misty!" May cried. "What's wrong with you?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Misty screamed, making May take a step back. "I hate him!"

"What did I do?" Brock called as he was carried downstream.

A second girl with green hair came riding down the road. She jumped off her bike and went to Misty.

"Calm down, calm down," Diana said.

Misty shook her head, angry tears filling her eyes. "I… I'm so stupid!"

"You're not," Diana said. She hugged Misty tightly. "You're not."

Misty sighed deeply. "I'm gonna kill him."

"You're gonna have good reason before you say anything like that." Diana said. She pulled Misty away so she could look Misty in the eyes. "Okay, Misty?"

Misty slowly shook her head.

"Misty," Diana said softly.

Misty sighed again. It was a defeated sigh. "Okay," she said, and smiled at Diana.

And to May and Max's surprise, Misty leaned in and kissed Diana on the lips.

May's mouth dropped opened. Max's mouth curled into a smile.

"Cool!" he cheered.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

Ash tugged on his underwear.

"So, this wasn't just a visit just for a quick fuck, is it?" Oak asked softly. He was straightening out his underwear and buttoning his slacks.

Ash pulled his jeans on. He looked at Oak and chuckled. "No, I missed you," he said. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it on. "I've missed you so much it's thrown me off my game."

"What do you mean?" Oak asked.

Ash shrugged on his vest. "I've been losing every Pokémon battle I get into. I've lost my connection to my Pokémon."

Oak nodded. "Maybe this is a good thing."

Ash gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Ash, you've been a Pokémon trainer all this time. Now it's time to become a Pokémon Master."

"How?" Ash asked.

"I'll teach you," Oak said. "How to be a Pokémon Master."

To Be Continued...

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

**A/N: So! Misty's in a relationship… with a girl! I hope you were surprised. (Diana is a real Pokémon character, by the way.) So far everyone in this series is at least bisexual. The only person that I can say is completely one way (straight) is Max, but he's not gonna get any, so it doesn't matter.**

**If you couldn't tell, I don't like Max. But don't worry – I won't be mean to him, in case you (my readers) like him.**


	3. Chapter 3  Misty's Problem

**A/N: Ash is a little whiny thing, isn't he? I didn't mean for him to be so moody! Honestly! But now that he's got it in (or taken it… in) he should act better. And what's up with Misty? She's already (possibly) shocked you with a girlfriend… now she'll shock you again! (Mistychu!) **

**So, if you read Golden Pokeball you'd remember Oak saying he was going to spank Gary. Well, I reread Golden Pokeball and realized I left a few plot holes, so I'm filling them in now! This chapter is the official Pokedex Summit part 3! (Lol) Featuring Gary getting spanked.**

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

(Chapter 3 – Misty's Problem)

Ash broke away, breathing heavily. Ash's hand was against Oak's chest, but that wasn't the only place they were touching. They stood so close together Ash could feel Oak's beating heart, his hardening penis, and his restless foot. Oak forced Ash into another kiss.

"I know I'm being a bit clingy, but I've missed you so much," Oak said against Ash's lips, "I've missed you, Ash."

"I've missed you too," Ash said softly.

One more kiss and they had to break away or nothing would be done. Ash tried to slow his breathing by turning away from the professor and focusing on the wall. They fucked less than an hour ago, but Ash's penis was hardening again. And he knew for a fact that Oak was hard again.

"I should tell them why we're here," Ash said. "Why… why I've been gone for so long. Uh, Brock, May, and Max… I should tell them."

Oak raised a brow. "Do they know… about us…? You did tell them?"

Ash looked back at the professor. Ash himself – as m_uch_ as he loved the professor – couldn't see them in a relationship. How could everyone else see them in a relationship? Ash shook his head.

"No, they don't know." Ash said.

"Oh," Oak sounded disappointed. "Does anyone know about is, Ash?"

Ash nodded towards Pikachu, who was still grinning in the corner.

"Of course…" Oak sighed.

"And Gary," Ash pointed out, although it wasn't a good thing.

Oak rolled his eyes. "Gary…"

(Flashback Mode)

_**SMACK!**_

"_Ow!" Gary cried out. "Please, grandpa, please, I'll never do it again!"_

_Ash had gotten dressed, and so had Oak. Gary was still completely naked, and now he was over Oak's knee, with reddened cheeks. To things even more embarrassing Oak untied Gary and ordered Gary to get over his lap. Gary submitted to his grandpa with a sullen expression. _

"_How'd you know I was coming anyway?" Ash asked. Ash couldn't hide the pleased smile from his face, and Oak couldn't help but smile back at his lover. Oak smacked Gary in the ass again. _

"_Ow! My Fearow kept a look out for you for a couple of days! This is around the time you'd come – ow! – back, so I knew to wait for you." _

"_So you'd hold Professor Oak and Pikachu hostage so you could what… rape me?" Ash said. _

_Oak smacked Gary in the ass again, but it was even less than the halfhearted blows he was already giving his grandson. Gary didn't even cry out. Instead he glared up at Ash. _

"_Yes, to rape you – to scare you out of sex forever."_

_Oak gave Gary an angry, full powered slam to the rear. Gary screamed this time, and jolted. Oak's hand on Gary's back kept him from jumping away. Oak's hand burned, but he couldn't help it. _

"_What a terrible plan!" Oak cried. "How could you think of such a thing?"_

"_Because I heard rape was traumatizing, or whatever," Gary murmured. _

"_That's not what I mean, Gary," Oak growled. "Why would you do that to Ash? Why would you rape him to scare him out of wanting to have sex anymore? I thought you and Ash moved on from your rivalry. You're not even a trainer anymore, you're a researcher."_

"_Two weeks ago Tracy lost something, had me review the security tapes on the day he lost it. I saw the security tapes," Gary said, "from Ash's last visit, and I saw you two have sex in this very room."_

_Ash's face flushed deeply. Oak looked surprised and disturbed. _

"_I found what Tracy was looking for – a Golden Pokeball! And that's when I got my master plan," Gary glared at Ash. "To chase you away from my grandpa!"_

_Bitter tears stung Gary's eyes, but he still glared at Ash. _

"_Well, that was the worst rape ever," Ash said. He looked at Pikachu. "C'mon, Pikachu. Let's go."_

"_Where are you going?" Oak asked. _

"_To see my mom," Ash said. _

_Oak nodded. "Ash! Stay there, until I see you later – please?"_

_Ash looked at Oak a long time. Gary's backside – his red ass, with a still stinging red handprint – was facing Ash, so he didn't have to endure Gary's cold glares. Ash nodded slowly. _

"_Good," Oak said. "I'll see you later then."_

_Ash left. _

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Ash nodded slowly, the memories coming back to him. How terrible it must have been, to see his grandpa thrusting into his bent over rival!

Or was he on his back? Or against the wall?

Nevermind, but what a shock! And that was the day Oak suggested they'd take things slow. No rough sex, only gentle lovemaking. It lasted for hours, both of them stark naked in the office, enjoying each other's company. Ash felt bad about Gary seeing it, but he wouldn't regret doing it. Not ever.

"Gary said he wouldn't tell anyone," Oak said. He'd said that to Ash at Delia Ketchum's house after he finished spanking/talking to Gary. "So far he's been true to his word, although I get a strange look from Tracey every now and then…"

Ash smiled. "Good. I never wanted him to be hurt by what happened. But I really should get going. They're waiting for me."

"Right," Oak said. He motioned for Ash to come closer. Ash did, and Oak gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. Not sensual, just sweet. "I'll see you later then. For your Master training."

Ash smiled. He'd love that.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

Ash heard some screaming in the distance. He sped up to see Misty hugging a girl, (was that Diana?) and Max and May staring with confused eyes. Then Ash saw Misty leaning in and kissing Diana right on the lips! It wasn't a friendship kiss – it was a full out 'I'm gonna fuck you later' kiss.

May's mouth dropped opened. Max's mouth curled into a smile. Ash slowed his run down to the confused halt.

"Cool!" Max cheered.

Misty broke away, slowly. As if she could feel him watching she looked over at Ash suddenly. Brock, May, and Max were here. Misty knew Ash was here. So why did she look so surprised? Ash should have been the surprised one (which he was) because he not only didn't expect to see Misty, but he didn't expect to see her kissing a girl!

Brock said she was in a relationship with someone. It was a girl?

And where was Brock, anyway?

"Misty," Ash said.

"Ash," Misty said.

There was an awkward silence. And then May said, "Are you forgetting about Brock? You just _shoved_ him into the river, Misty!"

Misty flushed and gave the ground an angered stare. She whirled around while reaching into her back pocket and pulled out a pokeball. She threw it by the time she was fully turned around.

"Starmie! Go save Brock!"

The purple starfish appeared in the air. It went down into the water and sped off. Ash didn't have any water Pokémon good for swimming – at least not with him. Corphish was pitiful at it.

"It's been a while," Ash said.

"It has," Misty said.

They continued to stare at one and other. The mood shifted from an uneasy to a straight up awkward.

"S – so, you have a girlfriend," Ash said.

"Don't sound so shocked," Misty said. "I know you hook up with guys."

Ash flushed. "Well, yeah, but you've been completely straight up until now, so I was just…"

"How could I hook up with anyone when Brock and you were constantly up my ass?" Misty said coldly.

May looked away, her own face flushing. Ash had slept with Misty? But not her? What was wrong with her?

Ash was taken aback. "So that's all we were? An annoyance?"

Misty glared.

"Misty, did you ever…" Ash looked at her. "Did you ever have real feelings for me?"

The Starmie returned with Brock on its back. He was hugging the purple starfish, he was soaking wet, but he was okay. He reached out for the dry land and pulled himself out of the water.

"What was that for? What did I do?" Brock asked, sounding half annoyed and half concerned.

Misty looked away. She muttered something.

"What?" Brock snapped.

"Not here!" Misty growled.

"How about we go to my house?" Ash suggested. After all, that's where they'd be staying.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

"Ash!" Delia had screamed, and hugged her son so tightly his head nearly popped off. After a long time of greeting Ash (and Pikachu!) she moved on to the rest of the gang. Brock was just damp, not dripping wet, but Delia sent him right to the bathroom.

"I'll bring you some clothes!" she called.

She had everyone sit down at the kitchen table. She was going to prepare a feast, and while she did it she wanted to know how everything was going. They had endless stories to tell her.

Delia disappeared to go get Brock some clothes. Misty excused herself from the table, giving Diana's hand a discreet squeeze. Ash couldn't help but notice the small gesture.

"Where are you going?" Max asked.

"To… to the bathroom," Misty said. "The one Brock isn't in, of course."

"Of course," Max muttered.

Misty ignored the comment. She quickly found Delia, who was pulling out a pair of sweats and a towel from a small basket in her bedroom.

"Mrs. Ketchum, I'll bring those to Brock," Misty said. "I need to ask him a quick question anyway."

"Okay!" Delia said cheerful. She handed Misty the pile. "I needed to finish cooking so all of you can eat! You must be starving."

"I am," Misty lied, with a fake smile. Delia giggled and went off. Misty went straight to the bathroom with the clothes. She didn't bother knocking, just threw the door opened and entered, as Brock was stepping out of his underwear.

He had a buff body, which was no surprise, considering all the traveling they did. And Misty wasn't impressed with Brock's tight, firm ass (although it was impressive) but when he turned around Misty saw the thing that made her have sex with him in the first place.

He was hung, and it made Misty's vagina moist just looking at it. She cleared her throat, dragging her eyes up to look Brock in the face. He had a small smirk on his face.

"Knock much?" he asked.

"You bastard," Misty growled.

"I'm not the one that stormed in on _you_ while you were naked."

"We've seen each other naked before," Misty said. "It doesn't fucking matter. What matters –" Misty threw the clothes and towel on the ground in front of Brock, "– is that I hate you."

"Why?" Brock asked. "Why do you hate me?"

"Because of what you did to me!" Misty said.

"Stop beating around the bush," Brock said, his voice rising, his anger starting to flare, "And tell me what's wrong with you!"

"I'm pregnant!" Misty cried.

Brock's eyebrows rose up. If he hadn't froze in place he would have fallen over.

"I'm pregnant," Misty said, "And you're the last man I've have sex with!"

To Be Continued...

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

**A/N: OMG, Misty's pregnant? Oh yeah! Um, I did label this 'drama' so there's gonna be some drama. Mama drama (haha). I'm having fun with this. I've decided to just go all out with it. Why not? Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4 Not Ashamed ToBe With Scissors

**A/N: This is probably the first time I didn't just make a story, finish it, and then upload it, but instead I'm uploading the chapters as I make them. This is dangerous because if I lose interest in the story it could go on hiatus for years -_- It's your reviews and support that will help me continue this series!**

**Previously: Oak finds out Ash has told no one about their relationship; Ash finds out Misty has a girlfriend and asked her if she ever had feelings for him; and Misty busts in on Brock while he's naked in the bathroom to tell him she's pregnant – with his child.**

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

(Chapter 4 – Not Ashamed To/Be With Scissors)

Brock sat down on the edge of the bathtub, his heart sinking. The cold rim of the tub didn't bother his bare ass or scrotum. In fact he didn't notice it at all. His mind was almost blank, save one thought – Misty's pregnancy, with his child. His child!

He wasn't ready to be a father.

Misty leaned against the counter, a sad smile on her face. For once she was able to resist staring at Brock when he was completely naked.

"You coming for a visit… not having a condom… me stupidly believing you when you said not to worry about it…" Misty sighed. "We were so damn horny we couldn't just wait."

"I thought you were on the pill," Brock said.

Misty made a growling noise.

"I know, I know – I'm just making excuses." Brock sighed. "How'd you find out?"

"Missed my period," Misty said. "I've been nauseous lately, and my breasts…" Misty lightly touched her boobs, "They've been tender lately."

Brock nodded. "Are you positive? That you're pregnant? Are you sure?"

"N – no," Misty said. "I haven't had the guts to get a pregnancy test."

"Does Diana know?" Brock asked.

"Of course I told her. She was gonna know I cheated on her anyway – she can't exactly get me pregnant. She was hurt at first, but she understood. She forgave me." Misty sighed. "But I haven't forgiven myself. Or you, for tempting me with that…" she glanced at his penis, "that… wonderful thing."

"It's not the size but the skill," Brock told her.

She chuckled. "Yeah, Ash is average sized but he'd not bad either."

Brock laughed. "Damn… I wish I could take it back, Misty… I really do. But you know what, if you want to keep the baby… I'm here. I'll back you up all the way."

Misty blushed. "T – thank you, Brock. I'm glad."

"But wait, before this gets too out of control," Brock said, "We have to get you tested. Really tested."

"You mean…" Misty started.

Brock nodded.

"How? Pallet Town pharmacy?" Misty giggled.

"Tomorrow I'll take you," Brock said.

Misty was confused, because there was no Pallet Town pharmacy.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

Everyone was filled with good food and told too many stories. They all went to bed, Ash, Brock, Max, and Pikachu in Ash's bedroom, Misty, Diana, and May in the guest bedroom. Delia slept alone, as always.

Max was fast asleep in Ash's bed. Ash and Brock took the floor.

Both Ash and Brock were restless. Ash was thinking about the training Oak would put him through, but even more than that, the disappointment Oak had when Ash informed him no one knew of their relationship – Brock was thinking about being a father. He had the experience from taking care of all his siblings. It was just the thought of the child being his _own_ that scared him.

Ash slowly turned over to look at Brock. Brock smiled at Ash, completely comfortable even though their faces were inches away from each other.

"Seeing Misty reminds me of old times," Ash said.

"Sure does," Brock said.

"I asked her if she ever had real feelings for me… she didn't answer me, though." Ash said softly. That burned him more than it should have. He was in love with Oak – why shouldn't Misty be in love with somebody else? "I think she likes you better. And speaking of that, what were you guys talking about earlier?"

Brock's face flushed. He couldn't tell the truth – God, he couldn't – and he spurted, "We weren't talking!" he wished he could take it back as soon as it left his mouth.

Ash gasped. "You had sex in my _mama's_ bathroom?"

"It was the guest bathroom," Brock said softly.

"Same difference!" Ash said. "Geez, doing it like rabbits… she has a girlfriend!"

Brock wished he hadn't said that, damn it! "I know, I know – don't tell anybody."

Ash nodded. He considered telling Brock about Oak. Of course Brock would understand, wouldn't he? Ash cleared his throat. If he could trust anybody it would be Brock. He wasn't ashamed of the relationship – and everyone already knew Ash was bisexual.

"Uh, Brock?"

"Yeah?"

Fuck! Ash thought. He couldn't spit it out. He closed his eyes and tried again. "Uh… what do you think about hooking up with guys?"

Ash closed his eyes. That didn't come out right. Brock looked surprised at first. Then a smile crept across Brock's lips.

"I kissed you, didn't you?" Brock said. He put his hand on Ash's cheek. He leaned in, Ash seeing what was happening but was totally unable to prevent it. He didn't want to stop it, but he was in love with Oak.

Brock's lips touched Ash's lightly at first. It was a soft kiss. Brock came in again. The third kiss turned into a full mouth kiss, Ash moaning against Brock's opened mouth as Brock's tongue slipped into his mouth. Brook's hand moved down from Ash's cheek to his neck to his chest, cupping it.

Ash pulled away, almost laughing. "I don't have breasts."

"Still fun to touch," Brock said.

They both knew it wasn't happening. There was a sexual connection, but it wasn't happening right now.

"I need to talk to my mom," Ash said at the same time as Brock said, "I have to speak to Misty."

Both looked at each other and laughed. Then they got up and went to their tasks.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

Ash knocked lightly on his mom's door. She didn't answer. Well, Ash wasn't surprised. He didn't expect her to stay up so late. He opened the door and walked in anyway. Delia was fast asleep in her bed.

Ash sighed softly.

"Mom?" he said.

She didn't move.

"Mom, guess what? I'm with Professor Oak."

Nothing.

"We've been together for a while… uh, well I guess I'd better not tell you that."

She stirred a little. Ash hardly noticed.

"Anyway, I know I'm pretty young, and he's pretty old, but damn it… I love him, mom. I really love him. I love him in the way that you love someone when you want to wake up next to them every morning… and spend every day with them, even if it's after they get off work or whatever…"

Delia moaned softly. Ash didn't notice.

"And you know what? I don't care if you don't accept it. I… I love him, and that's that. Nothing you say can change my mind. I mean, I'm being mature about this. Right? I'm not messing around. I really love him. And because of that nothing will –"

"Ash?"

Ash jolted. Delia slowly sat up.

"Honey, don't stand there murmuring like that after I watched Paranormal Activity 2 last night. You'll scare the lights out of me!" Delia chuckled.

"Uh, sorry, mom," Ash said.

Delia gave Ash a tired smile. "Is there something you want to talk about? You don't have to mumble to yourself. I'm all ears."

Ash's heart skipped a beat. Yes, tell her! She deserves to know first! Besides that damn Gary, of course. Ash opened his mouth. Something spilled out, but it wasn't what he wanted to say.

"Nothing. It's nothing, mom. I'm going to bed."

What the fuck? Why did he just say that? That's not what he was going to say!

Delia looked confused. "O – okay, goodnight. Sweet dreams, hon."

"Thanks," Ash said.

He rushed out of the room, his cheeks burning red in the darkness of the night. He punked out! He couldn't bring himself to tell her! It was just too hard. Would Oak be mad at him? Would Oak realize Ash was nothing more than a little kid that couldn't be honest with his own mother?

Ash didn't want to be labeled that! Especially not by Oak! And what was so important about everyone knowing Ash's damn business anyway? Sheesh!

Ash went off to bed.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

Misty and Diana weren't in the guestroom. May slept alone in the room, on the floor. The bed was empty. Brock sighed, but noticed some soft moans coming from the opened window. Brock followed the noises. He peeked out the window, down at the patch of grass below.

Both girls were buck naked. Misty was on her back, Diana on her side. Their privates were pushed together, the juices of their aroused vaginas mingling. Both girls moaned softly and grinded and pushed their privates together. Brock gasped, getting an instant erection.

This was high voltage lesbian sex! They were scissoring! If May wasn't in the room Brock would have masturbated to the sight. But that would have been terribly awkward if May woke up to Brock jerking off. So awkward that Brock was able to control himself.

"Oh, God!" Misty cried, and she closed her eyes and an orgasm took her. Her wet vagina pumped out the juices and Brock felt like he was going to cum without even touching himself.

He watched Misty's large breasts flop back and forth. He glanced over at Diana. She didn't have bombs as big as Misty's, but her pussy made Brock shiver. And no, not all pussies were the same. Brock was a damned near expert on that area.

"Ooh, Misty," Diana moaned, and when they pressed their wet vaginas together Diana reached out and ran her fingers over Misty's sex before pushing her fingers instead. Misty nearly cried out. She drenched Diana's hand with her juices.

Diana shuddered and she moaned as she came.

Brock raced out of the room, his hands over his crotch.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

Brock came into the room and saw Ash was lying down. He rushed over and straddled Ash. Luckily Ash wasn't asleep – he looked up at Brock. "What is it?"

"Ash, I know we've never had sex before, but I'm single, and you're single, right?"

Ash was stunned froze. "Uh… uh…"

"You're single, right?"

"Y – yes, of course," Ash said.

"Good." Brock sighed. He pulled his shirt off and started loosening the sweat pants strings. "I wanna have sex. Now."

Ash flushed. "Brock, what the hell?"

"C'mon," Brock rolled over on his back to pull his sweat pants off with his underwear. His erection bounced up. "How do you wanna do this? You could fuck me, or we could just jerk each other off."

Professor Oak crossed Ash's guilty, guilty mind. "H – how about… just oral sex?"

Brock shrugged. "That's fine – it'll be over quick. I'm ready to burst."

Ash gave a mute nod while he moved in between Brook's legs slowly. He was lying now? He wouldn't tell anyone about Oak, and now he was lying about being with Oak. They were a couple, weren't they?

Ash glanced up at Max. He didn't have to worry about Max waking up. It would take a lot to wake Max up. Ash wondered what made Brock so horny. Maybe Misty and her girlfriend were having sex, or one of them was masturbating, and Brock saw.

Ash didn't bother asking. The thought of Misty having sex didn't excite him – it made him feel… jealous.

Jealous?

"Ooh," Brock moaned as Ash took his erection into his mouth. "Ooh Ash, I love you… thank you…"

Did Ash have feelings for Misty?

What about Professor Oak?

To Be Continued...

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

**Coming Up: Misty sneaks off with Brock; Diana is worried that Misty might be cheating on her again; and Oak trains Ash on how to reconnect to his Pokémon. **

**A/N: So far there hasn't been any straight sex, only gay sex (malexmale and some femalexfemale – yum and yum.) This is so perverted and dirty! I can't believe I'm making my childhood friends do this stuff… but I'm having too much fun! _**


	5. Chapter 5  Bathroom Window

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Sorry for mistakes – seriously. _**

**Previously: Brock lies and tells Ash he had sex with Misty to cover up the pregnancy conversation; Ash tries to tell his mom about his relationship with Professor Oak but fails. **

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

(Chapter 5 – Bathroom Window)

The next morning everyone seems refreshed. May and Max got a good night's sleep. Delia was just happy to see her son. Misty and Diana had hot, sweaty sex last night – Brock watched and then Ash orally serviced him, and…

The only unhappy one was Ash. He didn't tell his mom (or anyone) about Oak, but kinda cheated on Oak last night. (They never officially labeled themselves, right?) And while he was cheating on Oak he realized he might have (still have) feelings for Misty.

"I hope everyone likes Pidgey eggs!" Delia cheered as she crackled the large eggs over a big frying pan. "You kids are gonna eat great today! So, what are your plans?"

Brock and Misty looked at each other and then looked away. Diana glanced at Misty, arching an eye brow. May looked over at Ash, who was slightly blushing.

"Ash, would you mind showing me around your hometown today?" May asked.

Ash sighed. "Uh, no, I can't, I'm meeting up with Professor Oak today. He's updating my pokedex and doing some other shit too." He tried to sound indifferent. He thinks he succeed.

"Ash," Delia chided.

"Sorry," Ash said. "Uh, rain check?"

May nodded. "Sure. Sure, of course."

"I wanna explore!" Max said.

"Pika, pika, pikachuuu!" Pikachu said. He sat on the table beside Misty.

"Sounds like fun, Pikachu!" Misty giggled, as she rubbed Pikachu's sides. Pikachu beamed at the attention.

"I was gonna visit some friends," Brock said.

"Misty and I were gonna spend some time together today…" Diana smiled. She took Misty's hand and smiled brightly. Misty gave her a weak smile, and fought not to look at Brock.

Misty flushed. "Uh, actually, I was gonna spend today alone… y'know…"

Diana's expression was blank. She let go of Misty's hand and sighed. "No, I don't know."

"I'm sorry," Misty said.

"Don't apologize," Diana said. "Just… whatever."

She got up and left for the guest room.

"Diana!" Misty cried, but Diana didn't turn back. After that the cheerful mood turned sour, and breakfast was eaten in total silence.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

Ash pulled on his backpack. Brock went one way, Max went the other, Misty, May, and Diana never seemed to leave the house. Ash and Pikachu raced down the path, Ash constantly glancing over his shoulder to make sure nobody was following him.

"We're good, Pikachu." Ash said.

Pikachu chattered something, but Ash wasn't really paying attention.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

Misty felt terrible.

She's left the house through the bathroom door. She snuck around the house, pausing to glance around to make sure she wasn't being followed or watched. Then she raced to the cover of trees behind the house. Brock emerged from the bushes before Misty got there.

With a small cry she shoved Brock down into the bushes. Brock fell backwards, Misty landing on top of him, and they both moaned softly.

"Damn," Brock said. "What was that for?"

"We could have been seen!" Misty cried, sitting up. "Seen sneaking around together!"

"Why are we sneaking? Diana knows you're pregnant!" Brock cried. "Or, most likely is…"

"She's obviously upset about this!" Misty cried. "She doesn't like the idea of us being together. I just recently told her I'm pregnant and the scars from that are still fresh. She doesn't need to come with us now."

"So we're sneaking around to save you from an awkward moment?" Brock asked.

Misty sighed. "Yes, Brock – please. If the test shows I'm really pregnant… it'll be like I cheated on her all over again."

"She does realize that I had you first?" Brock said.

"You were a quick fuck when I was horny," Misty growled, putting her hands on Brock's chest. "I've been with Diana for two years now! I'm with her now!"

Brock had been all too aware of Misty's crotch pressed against his groin. He put his hands on her thighs and thrusting his hips upwards. Misty felt a hard lump in his pants push against her short shorts, and she could almost feel him inside of her, deep inside of her.

Without meaning to, as she went up and down, she put her head back and moaned.

"You're with her," Brock said. "But you want me."

Misty only lusted after Brock, but lust was a powerful thing. It wouldn't take much to remove some clothing and have him truly enter her, fill her, and satisfy her naughty desire. He continued to make her bounce up and down on him, and she wanted it.

She wanted it more and more. She closed her eyes, the mere sexual motions making her moist vagina scream for climax. She let him continue, and while it was Brock's penis she wanted…

…Ash.

"Stop," Misty said, her eyes snapping opened. Before Brock realized she really meant it she was crawling off of him, slapping his hands away when he continued to cling to her thighs. "Get off me, Brock."

"Misty," Brock said softly. She continued to crawl away.

"C'mon, now," Misty said.

"Not gonna get any?" Brock muttered. "Damn… and here I thought I was. Oh well, I have someone _else_ to fuck anyways."

Misty ignored him.

She'd almost had full out sex with Brock, and it wasn't the thought of Diana that kept her from cheating. It was the thought of Ash that had pulled her away from the temptation.

Ash! Why Ash?

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

Max had seen it all. Last night, before Brock and Ash left the room, Max found out Brock and Misty had sex in the bathroom! That was a surprise, considering Misty had a girlfriend. Max liked lesbians – lesbians should be left alone, not turned straight by bastards like Brock.

Then today Max noticed Misty climbing out of the bathroom door. That was unusual behavior. She ran around, making sure she wasn't seen. Max easily hid in the bushes. He saw her run to the backyard. He saw Brock stand up from the bushes – he didn't even see Brock go there – and then he saw Misty jump on Brock!

With a gasp Max got up and crossed the large yard, going towards the bushes that Misty and Brock disappeared into. He moved so slowly, and they were so quiet, he thought maybe they'd left.

Then, right before he reached the bushes, Misty's head popped up from the cover of the bushes. She was going up and down slowly. She threw her head back and let up an erection moan that gave Max an instant erection. Max froze, and watched Misty's back as she went up and down.

She was probably sitting on Brock's cock.

Max, face flushed, turned and ran away.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

"Stand there, Golem," Oak ordered.

Golem stood there and took Pikachu's shock. It was completely unaffected. Ash was facing the battlefield, but Oak was circling around Ash, seeming complete uninterested in the battle. Even if Pikachu wasn't at a serious disadvantage, Oak used to be a top notch Pokémon trainer.

His old rival, Agatha, is one of the Elite Four, after all – if they used to be rivals then Oak would be at her level right now. Ash respected that more than he could ever express.

"I can't hurt Golem," Ash growled. "Pikachu has tried everything."

"Don't give up," Oak said. "Pikachu is your number one Pokémon – your right hand. Reconnect with him and you'll reconnect with all of your Pokémon."

Ash had never been circled by a foe during a battle. It was extremely unnerving. Ash felt unfocused. It was uneasy, but it was also sensual. Ash felt the need to shove Oak to the ground and rip all the professor's clothes off.

"Golem can take Pikachu's thunder attacks," Oak said. "So you need something else."

"Iron tail?" Ash guessed.

"Right," Oak said softly. His words seemed to slide down Ash's skin, like an erotic massage, penetrating deep and going straight down to his –

"But I tried that already," Ash said. "Golem was able to take it full on and not get hurt at all."

Oak shook his head. As he crossed in front of Ash he made eye contact. "You're not thinking like you want to win – you're thinking like you've already lost, so Pikachu's already lost."

Ash shivered as Oak looked at him with hungry eyes. Ash knew that look all too well. Oak would rather be fucking than fighting. The professor had really missed Ash. And apparently he'd gotten really horny while Ash was gone.

"You used to be so optimistic," Oak said softly.

His fingers trailed along Ash's lower back.

"I guess I've been through so much already… I can tell when it's a lost battle," Ash said.

Oak sighed. "If you're against a strong opponent it's always a lost battle." Oak stopped when he was directly behind Ash. His hand came, grabbing Ash by the waist. Ash gasped softly. "It's your will to fight on that makes the battle even."

Ash slowly nodded.

"Close your eyes," Oak said. And Ash did. "You and your Pokémon are one. You and Pikachu should be one right now. You should feel his pain, his emotions, his power, like you used to. It's that connection that you lost."

Oak was right. Ash breathed in deeply. He pictured Pikachu. He knew Pikachu's strengths and weaknesses. He knew what Pikachu felt right now – it felt worried.

That's it! He was reconnected! He could do it! He could conquer, and win!

"Pikachu," Ask began.

Oak kissed his neck and he shivered from his core outwards. Oat's hand slid up Ash's shirt, his fingers finding Ash's nipple with ease. His rubbed it, making Ash's entire body shake.

"Why are you trembling?" Oak asked softly, his breath caressing Ash's skin. "You can't be cold."

Ash closed his eyes and Oak's other hand slid into his pants, wrapping around his scrotum and rubbing gently.

"No," Ash said. "We have to… train…"

"Do you want me to stop?" Oak asked. He licked Ash's neck, tweaked his nipple, and rubbed his scrotum. "Push me away then."

Ash nearly did. He nearly pushed Oak away and took him that he cheated last night, with Brock. He nearly told Oak that he couldn't tell his mom, because he was afraid of what she'd think of the relationship. He nearly did push Oak away… because maybe…

Maybe if he wasn't with Oak he couldn't hurt the man anymore.

"What are we…?" Ash asked.

Oak moved to the other side of Ash's neck. He pulled his hand out of Ash's pants to pinch Ash's other nipple in his fingers. He pressed his clothed erection against Ash's ample cheeks.

"What do you mean?" Oak murmured against his skin.

"If you labeled us," Ash said. "Would I be your boyfriend?"

Oak chuckled softly.

"I'm serious," Ash whispered, shivering while Oak played with his nipples. Why did he keep on shivering? Because he wanted it so badly but he couldn't give into it. Not yet.

"You're my boyfriend," Oak said. "I'm your boyfriend. We're a couple. We're partners, we're lovers," he moved up from Ash's neck to his ear. He licked the rim of his ear before whispering, "And I love you, Ash Ketchum."

Ash started shivering completely. He turned around, Oak's hands falling out of his shirt. He looked at Oak. Suddenly it seemed like ages ago that he sucked Brock's cock, and…

"I love you too, Samuel Oak," Ash said.

He stepped in, closing his eyes and letting Oak kiss him. It wasn't a forceful kiss. It was soft and sensual.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

Diana knocked on the bathroom door. "C'mon, Misty – you've been avoiding me all damn day. What's wrong with you? Why don't you want to be with me today?"

Diana had enough waiting. Misty wasn't even answering! Diana opened the door to an empty bathroom with a wide opened window. Diana sighed, moving to the opened window. The foot marks in the dirt below the house gave Misty away.

Diana climbed out of the window herself. She stepped outside and looked around. There was only some dirt around the foundation of the house – everything else was grass. Misty could have gone anywhere.

"Misty?" Diana called softly. There was no response. Diana walked out, towards the forest. She made it all the way to the bushes. It was in vain. Misty had probably left a while ago, and was long gone. "Misty? Where are you…?"

Brock had left too… was Misty cheating again? The terrible thought crossed Diana's mind and she remembered the look that past between Misty and Brock at the breakfast table. And the excuse not to spend the day together that was so terrible even Misty had a hard time saying it.

Was Misty cheating again?

"Excuse me," Diana turned around to see Max. He had a small smile on his face. It was a knowing smile. "Are you looking for Misty?"

"Yes," Diana said. "Have you seen her?"

Max looked pleased, for a moment, before a very sad look came over his face. "Unfortunately, I have…" he said.

And Diana's heart sank.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

Ash moaned as Oak moved in and out of him so slowly, with only the tip of Oak's erect penis remaining inside Ash at all times. Ash was on his hands and knees, with Oak gently thrusting behind him. It was slow love making, a beautiful change in pace.

It was romance. They lusted for each other, and showed that with aggressive blow jobs and rough fucking. Soft and slow love making was used to show the passion, care, and deep feelings they had for one and other. It was the physical illustration of their love.

Oak pulled his penis out of Ash. He made Ash turn over, onto his back. Oak moved in between his legs and reentered Ash's well lubed hole. His penis slid in and out in a slow rhythm.

And now Oak was able to look down at Ash. They stared at each other, moaning and groaning softly with each thrust, but staring at each other. Holding each other's gazes. Ash pointed his toes and put his hands on Oak's chest and cried out. It was slow, and made them last doubly as long.

Oak was leaning over slowly, very slowly, and when he was close enough Ash kissed him gently on the lips. Tears filled Ash's eyes and spilt down his cheeks, moistening Oak's cheeks. Oak broke the kiss.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked, stopping all motion in mid-fuck.

"Don't stop, don't stop!" Ash cried urgently, and Oak gave a quick thrust inwards. Ash cried out and Oak continued with his slow rhythm. Ash squeezed Oak's chest, running his fingertips over Oak's large nipples. "Please don't stop…"

Tears continued down Ash's cheeks, and Oak leaned over again. He kissed Ash's cheek lightly and then put his face against Ash's. He didn't move from the embrace.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

Ash moaned. He moved his hands down Oak's stomach, around his hips, and took hold of his cheeks. Ash squeezed, and made the thrusts smaller but stronger.

He reached in deeper and his fingers found Oak's anus. The professor gave a startled thrust, pushing roughing into Ash. While he rubbed the professor's hole with his fingers Ash cried out loudly. Possibly too loudly – Golem was jolted out of its sleep and Pikachu, who was watching intently, jumped.

"Nothing," Ash whispered, as Oak regained his slow rhythm. "Nothing at all."

He felt guilty because of last night, when he took Brock's dick into his mouth, and… and then, after sucking on it for a while, demanded some lubricant, put a condom on Brock's long, thick penis, and sat down on it. And after Brock confessed to being in love with Ash…

Ash agreed to be Brock's boyfriend.

To Be Continued...

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

**Coming Up: Diana and May have some girl time in the guest bedroom – Brock takes Misty to find out if she's really pregnant. **

**A/N: Oh no! Not only did Ash cheat on Oak, but he agreed to be Brock's boyfriend? How is that gonna fly? To be honest, that was as much of a surprise to you as it was a surprise to me. No wonder why Ash felt so bad! The two timing little bastard. :-)**


	6. Chapter 6 The Results

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Here's chapter 6. ^_^ Still no straight sex, damn it… and not enough yuri either! And May hasn't gotten any show time! Well, I'm gonna change all of that in this chapter. **

**Previously: Misty sneaks off with Brock to find out if she's really pregnant or not; Diana encounters Max, who has a distorted truth about Misty and Brock; Oak and Ash make love, and Ash is guilty about cheating on Oak… and becoming Brock's boyfriend!**

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

(Chapter 6 – The Results/Girl Time)

May sat in her room. She wanted to be with Ash, not here, alone and miserable. She decided to go find Ash and hang out with him! She wasn't going to just sit around and mope anymore. Ash said he was just going to be with Professor Oak – it's not like Ash was going to hang out with his girlfriend or something. She could interrupt and hang out, right?

She got up and opened the door. Diana was storming down the hallway, turning into the guestroom as May turned out, and the two bumped into each other and fell back into the room. May hit the ground first, lying flat on her back, and Diana was in top of her. Diana's eyes were wet, May saw, as she looked up at Diana.

"Why are you crying?" May asked.

"N – no reason," Diana muttered, pulling away from May. She stood up and started to go to a different room. "Sorry to bother you."

"You're not," May said, "Really. Come on in. Talk to me, Diana."

May led Diana into the guest room and sat down on Diana and Misty's bed. They couldn't sit on May's bed – it was on the floor. May continued to hold Diana's hand.

"What's wrong?" asked May.

Diana gulped back her sobs. "It's… God, it's Misty. We're over."

Misty gasped. "What? You guys were together this morning!"

"I forgave her too easily the first time I guess. Because she fucking –" Diana lashed out with her free hand, slapping a lamp to the ground. The shade ripped, the bulb shattered, and the glass foundation of the lamp shattered. "– cheated on me AGAIN!"

May jolted.

Diana sighed, her eyes never leaving the shattered lamp. "Sorry – I have some anger issues."

"H – how'd she cheat on you?" May asked.

"With Brock," Diana said. "That little bitch… was having sex with Brock today. Max saw everything."

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

Brock knocked on the door of the Pokémon lab. It was Gary who answered the door, in a white lab coat. Both Misty and Brock were surprised to see him.

"Gary?" said Brock. "When did you start working here?"

"Ever since I decided to follow in my grandfather's footsteps," Gary said with a soft smile. "So, what do you guys want?"

"Uh – Pokémon data research," Brock said. "I need to look up some medicinal berry mixes targeted for water Pokémon – Misty's Dewgong is sick, and I'm not sure how to heal it."

"You've come to the right place," Gary said, nodding for Misty and Brock to follow him. "Grandpa has done some extensive research on berries. He probably knows everything there is to know…"

"Berries?" Misty whispered. "How's that gonna help me?"

"Shh," Brock whispered back, "and trust me, Misty."

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

"…And that was the first time she cheated on me, and that's why she thinks she's pregnant! I only found out about all of this two weeks ago." Diana concluded her story.

May stared with wide eyes. "Misty's pregnant?"

"She thinks so," Diana said. "What kind if idiot would have sex without a condom anyway? And a guy? She told me she didn't even like guys! Well, she fooled me… I thought she only liked girls, like me."

"You mean, you're a…" May searched for the word.

"Lesbian?" Diana asked.

May nodded.

"Yep. I only to clit, not dick."

May flushed.

"Oh, sorry, that was vulgar," she giggled. She wiped at her teary eyes. "What about you? What are you into, May?"

May shrugged. "I don't know. I don't have much experience with either, sadly…"

Diana sniffed. "Well, maybe I can fix that."

May raised a brow. "How?" she asked, turning towards Diana.

Diana moved in quickly, and kissed May on the lips.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

"Okay, that's everything you need," Gary said. "I'll be in my office if you need me."

"Thanks," Brock smiled.

Gary left the room. Brock snickered softly. "Geez, he's so grown up now… it's weird to think he's the same dweeb that was Ash's rival."

"Brock, how are berries gonna help me find out if I'm pregnant or not?" Misty growled.

Brock sighed. "They're not. But we had to get inside somehow, right?" Misty slowly nodded. Brock took her hand in his. "C'mon, follow me."

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

May moaned softly as Diana's tongue went into her mouth. Diana was experienced with this – May could tell. She felt Diana's tongue working in her mouth while Diana's hand started slipping up her inner thigh. May's heart beat faster and faster.

May put her hand on Diana's shoulder and gently pushed her back. "T – too much, too quick…"

"Don't be afraid," Diana smiled. "After my first time with a girl I learned I was a lesbian. I realized I don't need men at all. It was liberating."

May blushed as Diana came in for another kiss. Diana's lips gently touched May's, almost like she was teasing May. She kissed May's cheek and then went down May's neck.

"What about Misty?" May cried.

Diana raised her head. "We're over; she's dead to me."

Diana moved May's hand downward. May never felt such big breasts before – her own weren't that large. May could feel Diana wasn't wearing a bra underneath her clothes – her nipples were hardened like little rocks. May gulped.

"Does Misty know that?" May asked.

Diana smiled. She moved back from May to pull her shirt completely off. Her breasts flopped as they were freed from her shirt. May looked away, her face turning beet red.

"Don't look away," Diana said, putting her fingers under May's chin. She slowly turned May's eyes back on her plump breasts. "Touch them."

May looked at Diana, then at Diana's breasts. She felt like she was under a spell. She reached out with shaky hands towards Diana's breasts.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

Misty sighed, hating the fact that she was crouching over a bucket with her pants and underwear discarded to the corner of the closet. A test tube was suspended in the center of the bucket by two wires. Misty hated having to pee into the tube.

"This is stupid!" she yelled.

"Not so loud," Brock said from the other side of the door. "Gary or somebody might hear you. Just hurry up – you don't have to get it all into the tube, just some of it."

"This is stupid!" she cried again.

"Finding out if you're pregnant or not isn't stupid," Brock said.

Misty couldn't say anything – she had to agree.

"I need to know if I'm going to be a father," Brock said.

"If I am having a baby," Misty said softly, "then what?"

"Then… then I'd marry you," Brock said.

Misty gasped softly.

"We'd live together… and raise the baby. As a real family."

Misty's face burned. That was sweet. He was really proposing, wasn't he?

Brock leaned his back against the door. "Would you like that, Misty?"

Misty blinked, trying to blink away the tears. There was only one problem. She didn't want to marry Brock. No, Brock wasn't the one. It was…

"Go away," Misty said. "I need to pee."

Brock chuckled softly. He moved away from the door.

Misty knitted her brows together. The tears spilled down her cheeks.

She wanted to be with Ash, she realized. Ash was the one she loved. More than Brock. More than Diana. She wanted to be with him.

And if she _were_ pregnant… would Ash even consider being with her?

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

"G – God," Diana cried.

May was cupping her plump breasts in her hands and rubbing her taut nipples with her thumbs. Diana moaned deeply. Her vagina moistened at May's careful touch.

"Not bad at all," Diana whispered.

May was actually enjoying herself. She raised Diana's left breast and leaned down. She licked it once and Diana cried out, and thrust her hips out. May went down and licked the nipple. She suckled on it. Then she moved onto the other one.

Diana writhed beneath her.

Diana started undoing her jeans with shaky hands. May broke away from Diana's nipples to pull her pants off completely. Diana hooked her thumbs into the sides of her panties. She pulled them down to her ankles and May finished taking them off.

Diana laid back on the bed. She opened her legs to May. Like it wasn't her first time eating another girl out, May moved right in between Diana's legs and started licking her vagina. May licked at the folds of skin, searching for the clitoris.

Once she found it she took it into her mouth.

Diana cried out, the sensations rolling through her. "Your fingers… your fingers…"

May pulled her fingers in slowly. She reached around, her fingers finding Diana's g-spot with relative ease. She might be inexperienced but she'd masturbated before.

Diana was crying out now, and both were so consumed with what was happening they forgot about the other person still in the house.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

Misty sat in the corner of the room, blushing, as Brock fit the vial into the machine and started typing on the keyboard. It was her urine in the vial, and although Brock treated it like any other vial she was still uncomfortable.

"You never said yes," Brock said.

Misty blinked. "What?"

"I proposed to you earlier," Brock said, his eyes focused on the screen. "You never said yes."

Misty shook her head. "Brock…"

"Do you want me to get on one knee?" Brock asked. "Forgive me, but I didn't have time to get you a ring."

"_Brock_…"

"I'm serious," Brock said, turning to look at her. She froze underneath his gaze. "I meant every word of it. If you're gonna have a baby… I'll be there for you. I'll get us a house, with a lot of land. I'll be a breeder, you can –"

"Stop," Misty interrupted. Brock did stop. "Too much… at once. This is all too sudden. Damn it, Brock – I just found out about this too! I need time to think! So, I'm sorry, but I'm gonna just… jump at the first chance to be your wife."

Brock chuckled. "Ash asked you if you had any real feeling for him, and you never answered him. That night he said he thought you liked me better." Brock turned back towards the screen. "I guess he was wrong."

Misty flushed. "Don't be like that."

"I'm no more than a quick fuck, am I?" Brock asked.

"You're my friend," Misty said.

Brock shook his head.

"We couldn't be anymore. You're a cheater, Brock. I know it and you know it. You use people constantly. You could never be steady. You're proposing to me right now, but you're probably in a relationship with someone else."

"Ash," Brock said.

Misty froze. "What?"

"I'm in a relationship with Ash," Brock said, as the computer started beeping.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

Diana had thrown her head back and screamed as she ejaculated all over May. The fluids drenched May as Diana cried out, moaned and groaned, and writhed like she was in pain on the bed. She pumped her hips as her orgasm came to an end.

Diana, breathing hard, whispered, "That was amazing. You sure that was your first time?"

May sat up, wiping her face. "It was my first, but will definitely _not_ be my last."

Diana nodded slowly, a smile on her lips. "Good."

Suddenly the door was thrown opened. It was Delia, looking scared.

"Diana? May? What's wrong?" she cried.

She looked at the girls, Diana on her back, completely naked; May sitting before Diana's opened legs, covered in juices. Delia froze, as did the girls. There was a moment of complete and utter silence.

Delia stepped backwards and closed the door without another word.

"Shit," May said.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

The computer continued to beep.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" Misty asked.

"It's done scanning," Brock said, staring at the screen with a powerful interest. Misty came up and crouched down beside him. "The results are in. I just need to click this button, and our lives will change forever…"

Brock's finger caressed the ENTER button.

Misty, trembling, took Brock's free hand into both of her hands. "I'm ready."

Brock clicked ENTER and the screen changed. The results came up on the screen. Both of them stared at the screen. Neither sorrow nor joy crossed their faces. They were both blank – emotionless, staring at the screen.

"Misty, you're…"

To Be Continued...

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

**Coming Up: Ash conflicted feelings start to hurt his relationship with Oak; Oak gets some unexpected news; May deals with the aftermath of her sexscapade with Diana. **

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Is Misty Pregnant or isn't she? Find out in the next chapter! No Ash or Oak in this chapter. Or straight sex! But it'll happen, I promise. I moved away from the true meaning of Pokémon – the battles! I plan on putting some real Pokémon battles in soon.**


	7. Chapter 7 It Happens

**A/N: Thank you for reading. I've had a crazy couple of days, but I've finally got a chance to write! **

**It's crazy, how everyone is connected something through their relationships. I think if I keep this up by the end of the series almost everyone will have had sex with everyone. **

**Previously: Diana tells May that she and Misty are done, and May has her first sexual experience with Diana. Meanwhile, Brock and Misty get the results to determine if Misty's pregnant or not. Ash becomes Brock's boyfriend after a sexual night. **

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

(Chapter 7 – It Happens)

Ash walks to the lab with Oak right by his side. Pikachu follows on foot as they come towards the building. Ash gasped as the doors open and Brock and Misty walk out, arm in arm. He feels so many things at once – guilt for becoming Brock's boyfriend, jealousy that Brock's walking so intimately with Misty.

Oak looked down at Ash and notices Ash's unease.

"Something wrong?" Oak asked.

Ash shook his head. "No, nothing. Absolutely nothing is wrong."

Oak stared at Ash a moment more, and Ash felt as if he were going to cave under the pressure. A second before he blurted the truth Oak looked away. Ash felt relieved. He was going to start singing about what happened.

"Will you hold my hand?" Oak asked.

"W – what?" Ash cried.

"Will you hold my hand?" Oak asked again. He didn't reach out for Ash; his hands remained by his side.

"I…" Ash looked down at Brock and Misty. Not only would his relationship with Oak be uncovered but he'd also get in trouble with Brock. Even though Brock was walking arm in arm with Misty… Misty had a girlfriend!

Oak sighed. He started down towards the lab without Ash.

"Sorry," Ash said. "Uh, it's just…"

"No reason to explain yourself," Oak said. His tone was emotionless and distance. Not at all like the Oak that Ash knew and loved. Ash felt yet another peg of guilt. He wasn't truly ashamed to be with Oak, was he?

Gary came out of the lab. It was the first time Ash had seen Gary in his white coat. It strangely fit Gary well.

"Grandpa, where have you been all day?" Gary asked.

"Training," Oak said. He blew past Gary. "You can hand your report in and go home, Gary. I'll see you later, Ash."

Dismissed. Ash felt like Oak had just pushed him away with his words. But he was the one doing the pushing, wasn't he?

"Professor," Ash called. But Oak didn't turn around. Gary watched his grandpa disappear into the lab. Gary's eyes slowly turned on Ash. And he gave Ash such a chilling glare that Ash took a step backwards.

Gary turned and went into the building.

Ash turned away. Gosh, what just happened?

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

May's cheeks burned. She'd cleaned up and she was now pacing the room. Diana had gotten dressed. She wasn't as frazzled as May was.

"She just…" May said softly.

"Caught us have sex?" Diana offered. "Yep. She did. Awkward, isn't it?"

"Yes," May said. She looked at Diana. "You seem oddly calm."

Diana shrugged. "This isn't the first time. My grandmother found out I was a lesbian by walking in on me and my girlfriend."

"Was it Misty?" May asked, and regretted saying the words as soon as they left her mouth.

Diana looked uncomfortable, and sad. "Yeah, a – around the time we first started dating," Diana muttered.

May nodded. She didn't say anything else.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

Ash caught up with Misty and Brock. They weren't walking arm in arm anymore, to Ash's great relief. He moved between them and put his arms out, touching Misty's upper back and Brock's lower back.

"Hey, guys, how's it going?" Ash asked.

"G – good," Misty said, and then forced a smile.

Brock was looking kinda dazed. "Um… Ash. Hey."

"What's up with you two?" Ash asked.

"Pika, pika!" Pikachu exclaimed.

Misty shook her head. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

"R – right," Brock said.

Ash raised a brow. This was almost as bad as them walking arm in arm. Ash felt the impulse to kiss Brock in front of Misty. Mark Brock as his and let Misty know he was off limits. Or would it be to let Brock know Misty's off limits?

A silence settled in the group. It was uneasy, and no one wanted to break it. Finally Ash had enough of it.

He spoke up and said, "Aren't you guys gonna ask me how training went?" He regretted asking the question when the imagines of the actual 'training' flashed across his head. His face turned red as he remembered the feel of Oak's naked body against his.

"Right," Brock said again.

Misty moved around Ash to elbow Brock in the ribs. "O - of course, Ash. How did training good with Oak?"

"O – okay, I guess," Ash answered awkwardly.

And the silence returned.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

Oak sat down in his office with a deep sigh. He put his hands over his face, as if the lights hurt his eyes. But it wasn't the lights that were hurting him. Gary knocked on the door and didn't wait for a reply to come in.

"Grandpa," Gary said.

Oak put his hands down. "Gary."

"Here's my report," Gary said softly, putting the pile of papers in front of Oak. Gary stood there, waiting for something. Oak didn't know what it was, he just wanted to be left alone at the moment.

"Thank you, Gary," Oak said dismissively.

Gary smiled. "Are you ok, grandpa?"

"Never better," Oak lied.

Gary could tell he was lying. "Ok… well, if there's anything you need just let me know, ok? Like, if something's bothering you and you want to talk about it."

"Thank you, Gary," Oak said again.

Gary's smile dropped. "I'm the only one that knows about you and Ash, grandpa. You can talk to me."

Oak nearly flushed at the thought of his grandson watching him pound Ash on the security tapes. A kind gesture, but one in vain – Oak had enough problems without whining to his grandson about relationship problems.

"I appreciate it, Gary," Oak said, "and I'll remember that."

Gary nodded. Satisfied, he turned to leave, pausing a moment. "Oh, and some guy called about his employer… Drayden, I think his employer's name was… anyway, this Drayden said he was coming for a visit."

Oak flushed.

"Says he'll be here tomorrow or the day after that…?" Gary noticed his grandpa turning redder and redder by the second. "Grandpa, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I… uh…" Oak chuckled softly. "Geez, I… he's an old friend."

Gary nodded slowly. Oak's red face said more than 'old friend'. It was more on the lines of an 'old crush'.

"Okay…" Gary said, and left the room.

Oak covered his face again. Could Drayden have come at a worse time?

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

May cleared her throat when Delia didn't notice her right away. Delia looked up, saw who it was, and flushed deeply before turning back to her task of hanging up clothes.

"May," Delia said. "Can I help you with anything?"

"I'm sorry," May said. "I didn't mean for that to happen… in your house… right in front of you, like that…"

Delia laughed softly. "Oh, dear… I…" Delia looked at May. "I don't mind. Gosh, that's where I had my first bi curious experience too! It was a threesome, actually… Ash's father and I decided to shake things up a bit, and he had this friend…"

May flushed deeply. "Oh! Oh! Uh, I don't think I should know your private life…" _Or see you differently after you tell me you ate a woman out while your husband watched_, "But if you accept my apology I'll be most grateful."

Delia smiled. "Of course. You're forgiven."

May ran before anymore memories could be shared. As it was, the damage was already done – she'd never look at Delia the same way again.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

Suddenly the ground underneath Ash, Brock, and Misty's feet exploded, and they went down in a deep pit.

"What the fuck?" Ash cried.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James…"

"Team rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

To Be Continued...

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

**Coming Up: Ash, Misty, and Brock are trapped by Team Rocket, whose latest scheme involves death! But this time there may be no hope of escaping…**

**A/N: Team Rocket? Hell yeah! How could this be a Pokémon series without Team Rocket to piss me off? _ Seriously, they piss me off. I love them, but they piss me off. It made me happy in the Ice Cave episode (it was a banned episode) when Team Rocket tried to **_**kill**_** Ash and the gang… I think I like them better for that. **


	8. Chapter 8 Last Time

**A/N: Finally Team Rocket comes into the picture! Finally there will be a Pokémon battle. Finally, will there be some straight sex…? Only time can tell… or maybe Team Rocket can tell?**

**Previously: Ash and Oak's relationship suffers when Ash can't show opened affections to Oak; Misty and Brock have the answer to whether Misty's pregnant or not; May finds out more about Delia.**

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

(Chapter 8 – Last Time)

"Team Rocket!" Ash cried. "What the hell do you guys want?"

"We want Pikachu, of course," Jessie giggled. A claw came down and wrapped around Pikachu's waist, bringing it up out of the pit. Ash jumped up to grab Pikachu but he missed the claw completely.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried.

"Pika, pika, piiiika!" Pikachu screamed. It was dropped into a yellow, electric proof box, with a glass covered hole in the front. Team Rocket giggled evilly.

"Let him go!" Ash yelled.

"Or what?" James said. "You'll… shock us?"

"No," Ash said, reaching for a pokeball, "I'll burn you!"

"Not so fast," Jessie cheered.

James pulled out a vacuum machine and aimed the hose down the hole. Ash, Misty, and Brock's pokeballs were taken right from them, getting sucked into the machine.

"No!" Ash cried.

"That's right!" Jessie cheered. "And now we're going to bury you three alive. Ta ta for now!"

"Bye-bye butterfly," James said. "See you later alligator! Never again to see you again, someday soon but not too soon, kiss the rocks that made ya, mama and papa say 'hallo!', tah-tah, later losers –"

"James, shut the fuck up!" Jessie screamed.

Ash gasped loudly. He turned and looked at Brock and Misty. He gasped loudly again. Catching on, Misty gasped too, and finally Brock joined in with a "ooh!"

Jessie, James, and Meowth looked at them. "What?"

"James, you let her talk to you like that?" Ash asked.

James looked at Jessie. She glared at him.

"Yes," James said.

"Why?"

"Because she's scary," James said.

"Damn right," Jessie growled through clenched teeth.

"Tsk, tsk," said Brock. "Are you sure you're a _man_, James?"

James glared. "Of course I am!"

"Then why are you her _bitch_?" Brock asked.

"Yeah," Misty smiled. "You must have a pussy under there, you bitch!"

Ash giggled. "Bitch! Bitch!" Misty and Brock chimed in. "Bitch, bitch!"

"Am not!" James screamed. "Am not!"

They kept on screaming 'bitch.'

"Am not!" James screamed. "Am not! AM NOT! I AM A MAN!"

He grabbed his pants and threw them down to his ankles. Ash, Misty, and Brock were stunned into silence. They just wanted James to start fighting with Jessie – not this. James roughly grabbed his dick.

"Does this look like a pussy to you?" he yelled.

Misty looked away. "It's small. Can you even have sex with it?"

James bellowed.

"Calm down, James! They're just messing with you!" Jessie yelled. "And pull your damn pants up!"

James turned all that boiling rage on Jessie. She gasped when he took a step towards her. Everyone gasped.

"J – James?"

"Don't tell me what the fuck to do!" James yelled. He forced her short skirt up, revealing some very scandalous panties. James ripped the thin fabric into pieces. He forced Jessie down to the ground.

"Stop, James, stop!"

"I'm a man!"

"Please, no!"

"Uh…" Meowth was stunned.

"Are we really gonna watch him rape Jessie?" Misty asked.

Ash and Brock were staring, not from arousal but from shock. They shook their heads and looked at Misty.

"No," Brock said. "We're gonna get the hell out of here!"

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

May sighed softly as the sun started to go down. She was sitting on the front porch, surround by all of her Pokémon. Torchic sat close by, Beautifly fluttered around her head, and Skitty played in the yard right before May. It was getting late and they were taking forever to get back. It seemed like forever since she'd seen Ash. Max had been gone all day too, doing whatever he does on his own.

May was feeling terribly lonely, even while she was surrounded by all of her Pokémon. She just wanted to get back to their journey, just her, Ash, and Brock… oh yeah, and Max. She didn't mind Max when they weren't fighting.

The door opened and Diana came out with her backpack over her shoulder. She marched down the three steps to the front yard, pausing a moment to look at Skitty.

"Are you leaving?" May asked, getting up from her seat.

Diana looked at her. "This is your Skitty?"

May nodded.

Diana squatted down and picked Skitty up. "It's really cute."

"Are you leaving?" May asked again.

"Torchic," Torchic said.

Diana pet Skitty while she looked out at the sunset. "I can't stay. I need to go home… Misty and I are done."

May almost asked, _what about us_? But it would be foolish to think anything could come out of a quick touch and tickle.

"I'm sorry to hear that," May said.

Diana sighed. "Yeah… me too. I loved her. I guess it wasn't mutual."

Diana knelt down to let Skitty go.

"May… good luck… with your Pokémon journey," Diana said. She looked at May with tears running down her cheeks. "I hope we meet again someday soon."

"M – me too," May said with a smile.

Diana turned and walked away.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

"Please no!"

"I won't stop!"

"Ah, ah, ah…!"

"Take it! You're _my_ bitch! _You're my biiiiiiiiiiiiitch_!"

"What's wrong with them?" Brock cried as Ash stood up on his shoulders. It was Misty's turn to start climbing, and Brock loved every second of her body pressing against his. Her boobs felt bigger than he remembered them to be. In between her legs was nice and warm.

She moved behind Ash, clinging to Ash's body so she wouldn't have to stand on Ash's head.

"They're idiots," Misty cried.

She reached the edge of the pit as she climbed up onto Ash's shoulder. Both guys trembled beneath her, but she tried to ignore it. She reached out. Just a little further and –

Meowth's claws raked across the back of her hand. Misty screamed and buckled backward. Ash and Brock fell down too, and they all ended up at the very bottom of the pit again.

"Where do ya think you're goin?" Meowth asked.

Misty growled. "Little prick."

"Are you ok?" Ash cried.

"Just a scratch," Misty said dismissively. "What are we gonna do?"

"Not much we can do," Brock said, glaring at Meowth.

"J - Jessie, I'm sorry!" cried James.

The group turned to see James was on his back and Jessie was riding his dick like she was… well, riding a dick.

"You little bastard!" Jessie cried, savagely grinding her hips. James screamed and it wasn't pleasurable in the least. She put her hands on James's chest to hold him down. "You think you can rape me?"

"Please, Jessie, please!" James cried.

"Feel the wrath of a woman!" Jessie cried. "Feel it!"

"Oh brother," Misty said. "I wish I had a shot gun right about now."

"You twerps think this is hot and sexy, don't you?" Jessie asked, looking down at the group. "Well, take it all in while you can! Cause it's the last thing you'll ever see! Hah hah hah hah!"

"It's not hot," said Brock.

Jessie starting going up and down on James's dick, and he seemed to enjoy it. Jessie threw back her head and screamed as her vagina convulsed around James's dick, drenching it with her cum.

"I've never been so turned off by sex," Ash muttered.

"It's just nasty," Misty said.

"They're nasty," Brock said.

Jessie ceased all movements after her climax. She got up, fluids streaming down her legs. She pulled her skirt down and fixed her hair. James looked baffled, lying on the ground with his dick still sticking straight up in the air.

"Uh, Jessie…?" James said.

"No. You're punishment is to go unsatisfied." Jessie said. "Now… pull up your pants!"

"Jessie…" James whined as he stood up and pulled up his pants. The bulge in front of his pants was extremely obvious.

"Now, Meowth, let's finish this!" Jessie said.

"About time!" Meowth smiled. "Now it's time to kill the twerps!"

"OH!" Ash cried, as Meowth jumped it a big machine and started pushed loads of dirt over the edge. Mounds of dirt came down on the gang, knocking them off of their feet. Ash got up, pulling Misty up, when the second wave came down. They were buried again, this time the dirt was deeper.

Ash clawed his way out of the dirt, but it was heavy, yet very loose – Ash sunk right in.

"Oh God," Misty cried, sticking her head out of the dirt. "They're really going to kill us!"

Ash gulped. No way… was their really no way out of this? The walls were too narrow, forming a human ladder was futile, and they sunk right into the dirt. All of their Pokémon were gone.

"Stop! Please stop!" Ash yelled. "Please! I'm begging you!"

"Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah," laughed Jessie. "Beg all you want! It'll be your last!"

"Please!" Misty screamed, right before another wave of dirt came down. It was harder to get out of then the last time. Ash clawed for the air but it was Brock was save him. Brock pulled Ash out of the dirt. He had Misty up in one arm, and he hugged Ash to his side with the other.

Ash realized Brock was keeping them above them dirt – it was past Ash's eye level. Anymore and they weren't going to survive it. Meowth giggled wickedly as he revved the machine up.

_This is it_, Ash realized. _Oak… Samuel… I'm so sorry…_

"Stop!" Brock called. "Don't kill us! She's pregnant!"

_Huh_? Ash looked at Brock. "Brock, what are you talking about?"

"What do you mean?" Jessie cried. She and James both looked shocked.

"She's pregnant," Brock said. "She's gonna have a baby. _My_ baby."

_What?_ Ash thought, looking up at Misty, who gave him a helpless look in return. _Misty's… what?_

To Be Continued...

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

**Coming Up: Even Team Rocket has a soul! But what does Misty's pregnancy mean for Ash, Brock, and Misty? Will things ever be the same between them again?**

**A/N: So! You got the answer to Misty's problem! She's pregnant! And I finally got my straight sex! (Or should I call it straight rape?) I originally planned for my team rocket members to be totally different from their normal selves. They were doing to be cruel, twisted, and very evil. But I couldn't do it! ^_^ I realized I love Team Rocket just the way they are!**

**Until next time! Thank you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9 Tears I Cried For You

**A/N: Things are speeding up. We're almost to the tenth chapter. I feel wonderful once I get into the double digits. Like most stories, my stories (hopefully!) only get better and better as you read on! But if you're at 9 chapters then I think we'll be friends till the end. **

**Previously: Team Rocket shows up, and with one other way out Brock tells them that Misty's pregnant with his child! This is news to Ash! And Diana decides to leave. **

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

(Chapter 9 – Tears I Cried For You)

They walked slowly, in silence, completely covered in dirt. Ash felt worse than he did when Oak turned his back on him. He felt like he needed to cry after the Professor gave him the cold shoulder. Now he was just numb. Misty was going to have Brock's baby?

Ash never felt more for Misty then he did at that moment.

Misty hated for her secret to come out like that, but Brock really saved the day. She honestly didn't think Team Rocket would have let her go if she told them that. And Ash was right there. She definitely didn't want Ash finding out about that.

She felt dirty, and just wished she could disappear.

Brock was shocked it worked. Jessie looked concerned, James looked dazed, and even Meowth was surprised. They helped the gang out of the hole and returned all their pokeballs and Pikachu too. Jessie vowed this wouldn't be the last time, and they left. Even Team Rocket has a soul!

Brock couldn't believe it. They got lucky.

Diana seemed to suddenly appear, not too far down the road. Brock noticed her first, but he couldn't break the silence. When Misty finally looked up she saw Diana, glaring at her. The group came a little closer before stopping completely.

Misty took a couple steps forwards. "Diana? What are you doing?"

Diana gave a sad smile. "Going home, Misty."

"Why…?" Misty asked.

"Why do you think?" Diana snapped.

Misty took a small step back. "I don't know, that's why I'm asking. Did I do something wrong?"

"Maybe… when you sat on his dick this morning!" Diana screamed. "And maybe yesterday, when the two of you had sex in the bathroom! And maybe when the two of you spent the whole day together!"

Misty went cold inside. "Where did you hear that from?"

"I'm not as stupid as you think, Misty!" Diana said.

"I don't think you're stupid, but you are wrong," Misty said. "I went into the bathroom with Brook to tell him I was pregnant, and today we snuck off to see if I really was. I didn't want you there because it would have been like a slap in the face!"

"No, going around behind my back is a slap in the face," Diana said. "Why the fuck were you moaning, while going up and down in the bushes this morning, Misty? Explain that."

Misty flushed deeply. "Oh God, you saw that…"

Diana growled in a way that made Ash think she was part Pokémon. "Damn right I did!"

"We weren't having sex," Misty said, "we were just… well, I was sitting on him, but his pants were on! And it…" _felt good, so I started moaning. Cause I wanted him inside me_. Misty couldn't finish. "I didn't have sex with him, Diana."

"Not since he got you pregnant, huh?" Diana hissed. "Right. Of course. Well, you know what they say."

Misty tensed.

"Once a cheater, always a cheater."

"That's not true!" Misty cried, and suddenly tears started pouring down her eyes. "It was just once, I swear to you… I didn't even mean for it to happen…"

"If you hadn't gotten pregnant… would you have told me?" Diana asked.

Misty gulped. She hesitated, and that was answer enough for Diana.

"N – NO! I would have told you, Diana – you know it."

"No, I don't," Diana said. "Too much bullshit has been stacked against you, Misty. I'm tired of the lies, and the bullshit… I loved you, Misty. I really did." Tears spilled down Diana's cheeks.

"Diana! I didn't –" Misty's head snapped around. She glared at Brock. "Tell her! Tell her the truth, now!"

"Diana –," Brock began.

"Did you love me?"

Misty looked at Diana.

"No, no, I take it back… _do_ you love me, Misty? Do you love me right now? Don't you dare fucking lie to me. Answer truthfully. Do you love me?"

Misty froze. She opened her mouth, but the words wouldn't come out. She could feel Ash's eyes on her back, and she couldn't force the words out. She couldn't pretend, and any lie she gave would have been weak.

"I…" Misty croaked.

Diana shook her head.

"I don't know," Misty finally said.

Diana laughed, and it ended in a sob.

"Fuck it. We're over, Misty."

"Diana…" Misty said.

"Enjoy Brock? He seems like one hell of a guy," Diana said, whirling around. Misty ran, the dirt making a trail of dust behind her. She grabbed Diana's arm and forced her to turn around.

"I nearly died today," Misty said. "The least you could do is give me some time to explain!"

"Explain, or make up a good enough excuse?" Diana asked. "I don't even want to hear it."

"Fuck that!" Misty screamed. "You're going to listen to me!"

"I slept with May," Diana said.

And once again, Misty felt a shower of cold ice within her, chilling her to the core.

"I told her you and I were finished, and she took me for a spin. She ate me out better than you ever could, you bi curious bitch!"

Misty cried out and slapped Diana across the face. Misty jolted. She didn't mean to slap Diana. She stared with wide eyes as Diana turned angry, stunned eyes on Misty.

"I'm sorry," Misty cried.

Diana laughed. It started out as giggles and turned into a hearty laugh. "The tears I've cried for you…" she said. She glared at Misty with a coldness Misty had never seen in her eyes before. "I won't waste another drop."

She wiped her eyes clean. She jerked her arm out of Misty's grasp, and she stormed away.

Misty, Brock, and Ash stood motionlessly.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

Ash, Misty, and Brock were less than happy when they got home. May bounced up from her seat and gave them all a cheerful greeting, but they just muttered and moved on. Misty shut herself into her room, Brock went into Ash's room, and Ash went out the back door with Pikachu.

He marched through the grass towards the forest. He just wanted to disappear right now. He wished the trees when pull him in, and never let him good. He wished he could just hide. The option of running was available. He really wanted to take it.

Just disappear…

"Pika, piik…" Pikachu said softly.

"You're right, Pikachu," Ash said. "I should let this shit bring me down. It's not health, you know? Although it's hard to stay hopeful after such a violent break up and nearly dying."

"Pikachu…" Pikachu said.

"I'm glad Team Rocket let us go… next time we meet, don't blast them _so_ hard, okay, Pikachu?"

"Pika… Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

May knocked softly on the door. Misty said to come in. May summoned her courage before opening the guest room door. It was completely dark inside. Misty sat, curled around a pillow, facing the window.

"Hey," May said.

"Hey," Misty said.

"Um, listen," May said. "I have something… to tell you. It might be hard to hear but please just hear me out. I didn't mean for this to happen…"

Misty chuckled. It was dry and humorless.

"You ate out my girlfriend," Misty said. "Or, ex-girlfriend. Yeah, she told me. We saw each other while she was on her way out."

May flushed. "Oh. I'm… I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything…"

"Don't be," Misty said. "I kinda deserved it, y'know? I was the one who spread her legs. I deserve this. All of this."

"Don't beat yourself up," May said.

"I respect you a lot, for coming to me," Misty said. "And… whatever. Diana was single when she said she was single… there's no changing that girl's mind once she's made it up."

May nodded slowly.

"Please," Misty said. "I don't want to sleep alone."

May glanced at her bed on the floor. It sure beat sleeping on the ground. And anyway, Misty was too sad to be thinking about sex. May shed some of her outer clothes and slipped into the bed. Misty went down and curled up against May's side.

May had gone from eating a girl out to sleeping with one. If she kept this up she was going to be a full fledge lesbian without ever getting a chance at Ash.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

Brock and Ash settled into their bed on the floor while Max slept soundly on the bed. Brock waited a long time before shaking Ash, who was still wide awake.

"Ash?"

"I'm awake."

"Max told Diana," Brock whispered.

Ash narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"We thought he was asleep. Maybe he was, for a while, but he heard me tell you Misty and I had sex in the bathroom, which wasn't true – the only reason I said that was to cover up the fact that Misty thought she was pregnant."

Ash moved uncomfortably. "O – oh. Oh! That little fucker!"

"I know," Brock growled. "I would feel terrible beating up a little kid, but if he pulls another stunt like that again…"

Ash nodded. "Yeah, I'll bust him up too."

Brock smiled. "So… how about we have some fun?"

He wrapped his arm around Ash's waist and pulled him closer. Ash gasped as Brock kissed him on the lips. It wasn't a warm up kiss – it was a full out kiss, tongue and all. Ash was so used to Oak, who started at level one and worked his way up to level _amazing_.

Ash softly pushed away from Brock. "We can't have sex, Brock."

"Why not?" Brock asked. "Cause of Max? Cause he can tell everyone he knows we had sex – I don't care."

Ash shook his head. "Not that. Damn it, Brock, you're gonna be a father! Shouldn't you be with Misty?"

"Oh, that," Brock chuckled. "That was just to escape Team Rocket. I did a test this morning. It was a chemical pregnancy – a false alarm. Misty isn't pregnant."

To Be Continued...

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

**Coming Up: Oak's old friend comes to visit. Ash and May go on a journey. **

**A/N: The truth comes out… after it already came out? So what's the deal? No, Misty wasn't pregnant! (That's the truth!) I tricked you! I was planning on dragging it out longer, but Brock just suddenly spilled the beans, damn him. Oh well, I'll have to torture you (my readers) in a different way now!**


	10. Chapter 10 Surprise at Krabby Bay!

**A/N: So, I watched my first episode of Pokémon: Black & White. I was like, "What the fuck, this isn't Pokémon, this isn't happening…" I was there when the original series started! It's totally different now, so I refused to watch the show past Pokémon Advanced. **

**Then I saw Dragon Master Drayden! My heart melted and I thought, "Whatever episode he's in I'll watch it." He's so frickin awesome! I hope they show him more. As stated in earlier chapters he will coming into the story in this chapter. **

**Previously: Diana and Misty have the most dramatic break up, leading to even more stress for the group. Brock tells Ash that Misty really isn't pregnant. **

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

(Chapter 10 – Surprise at Krabby Bay!)

"She isn't pregnant?" Ash cried. "Then… why didn't anyone say anything to me? After Team Rocket left?"

"I don't know. We were all so freaked out about nearly dying…" Brock whispered, which was true. They were all too rattled to make sure Ash was on the same page as their lies. "Misty probably felt bad about you finding out about the pregnancy scare in the first place… and it wasn't the first thing on my mind."

"I understand," Ash said. "How did Misty take it?"

"She seemed both relieved and disappointed. I felt happy." Brock said.

"Happy cause you didn't have to take care of the baby?" Ash muttered.

"Happy that Misty was disappointed," Brock said. "I was serious about raising a child with her. I was fully committed. I wasn't sure if she was going to accept me. Or take what was happening seriously. Seeing her disappointment made me realize that half of her was actually looking forward to having a child…"

"And that made you happy?" Ash asked.

Brock nodded once.

Ash was relieved that Misty wasn't pregnant with Brock's child, but even more than that he was relieved Misty wasn't going to be with Brock. She cared about what Ash thought about her – didn't that mean she cared about him? Ash smiled.

And then the stab of guilt settled in when Ash remembered Oak. His disappointment when Ash wouldn't hold his hand. Just because he was having a rough patch in his relationship he was going to jump ship and go running to Misty. What was wrong with him?

"Brock…" Ash whispered, as the emotional pain began to turn into physical pain in his chest. "Brock…"

Brock kissed Ash gently on the lips before pulling Ash into a warm embrace. They wouldn't fuck tonight. Night Brock would hold Ash, and comfort him.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

Oak woke up early in the morning to a lot of light streaming into his bedroom. He sighed deeply, wondering why the curtains were opened because he didn't forget to close them. He sat up slowly, wearing his long sleeve pajama top and matching pants.

He looked at the empty side of the bed and wished Ash was there to fill it.

"Good morning."

Oak jolted, his eyes snapping up. Standing by the opened curtains was a tall man with white hair, and a beard so thick it covered his entire mouth. He wore a white shirt, gray pants with suspenders, and purple gloves. Oak saw a great Pokémon trainer. If he wanted to he could conquer Pallet Town right now, and no one would be able to stop him.

"Dragon Master Drayden," Oak said softly.

Drayden gave a small bow from the waist. "Professor Samuel Oak, it's been a while."

"How'd you get into my house?" Oak asked.

"My butler," Drayden said with a smile, or what Oak guessed was a smile. Drayden's mouth was covered by his thick white beard, so when talking to Drayden Oak had to rely on his eyes and tone of voice to determine his mood.

"Butler," Oak said. "Right. I just found out you were coming tomorrow."

"Sorry, I meant to let you know sooner," Drayden said. "It's just… I've been playing this for a very long time, and I finally have the chance to do it! And I need your help, old pal!"

Oak felt his cheeks burn as Drayden came towards him. Drayden looked like he had the body of a thirty year old muscle man. It was a wonderful sight. Oak wished he had a camera. If it weren't for his love for Ash he would try to coax Drayden out of those clothes.

"Drayden," Oak cried, and Drayden came to the side of his bed. Drayden held out a hand. Oak reached out and took it.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

Ash came out of the bathroom and Misty was standing right there. Ash froze, and Misty gasped softly. They both looked away at the same time. Ash felt stupid – he shouldn't act this way! He looked at Misty, his face burning.

"Brock told me," Ash said.

Misty nodded, not looking up. "Good."

"I don't think any less of you," Ash said.

Misty looked up and stared into Ash's eyes. He just smiled back.

"Good," she said again.

Ash nodded. He moved around her. She turned around, clutching her towel in front of herself. She was just about to go into the shower.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Professor Oak's," Ash said. "We haven't finished training!"

Pikachu came down stairs and jumped onto Ash's shoulders. Misty nodded slowly.

"Okay. Good luck, Ash," Misty said.

"See you later," Ash said softly.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"See you," Misty said.

Ash didn't see his mother as he headed out the front door. He figured he'd be home before dinner so it didn't matter. As he went down the porch steps he heard someone coming up behind him. He turned to see May following closely behind.

"Where did you come from?" Ash cried.

"I was sitting on the porch, waiting," May smiled. "I'm coming with you, Ash."

"N – no you're not!" Ash cried.

May's smile didn't falter. "You said 'rain check', Ash. Well I'm cashing it in! Now you either let me come with you or I'll follow you there. Your choice."

Ash sigh. Oh well, it's not like him and Oak were in the mood to fuck anyway.

"Alright, c'mon," Ash said.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

Misty loved the heat of the water against her body. She rubbed the soap against her flat stomach, and that strange mix of sorrow and relief filled her. She didn't want to be a mother… but then again, she did. It wasn't that terrible. It wouldn't have been the end of the world. Brock wouldn't have just left her. He said he'd be there. She wouldn't have been alone.

Misty dragged the bar of soap downwards, in between her legs. Now was her chance to get Ash. Now she could claim him as hers, and end this longing she felt, not only in between her legs, but in her heart. She rubbed the bar against her opening, feeling her own juices coming out of her and running down her legs with the water.

Misty jolted as the door opened. The bar popped out of her hand and she couldn't hide behind anything, because instead of curtains it was a glass cover shower. Brock smiled as he stepped into the room. He was down to only his underwear, and the towel in front of his crotch hid his excitement.

"Misty," he said. "Room for one more?"

He moved the towel and Misty saw the front of his underwear pointing right at her in a long, thick line. Misty shivered, once again feeling deep sensations in between her legs.

"No," she heard herself saying. Instead of looking surprised she looked determined as she finished, "Leave, Brock."

Watching the front of Brock's underwear deflate was like watching a flower whither and droop right before your eyes. He was still so big, even when he wasn't hard – Misty put her hand in front of her vagina and put an arm over her rock hard nipples.

"B – Brock, please leave."

"But, you're not with anyone anymore!" Brock cried.

"You nearly got me pregnant!" Misty cried. "I was scared. Weren't you?"

Brock shook his head. "I already let you know how I felt. I proposed to you, Misty! Doesn't that mean anything?"

"You're a player!" Misty yelled.

"We've already been over this," Brock sighed. "I'll fuck anything I want now, wherever I want, but when I have a wife, and a child, I will be very faithful."

Misty wasn't going to have this conversation. Not right now, not while she craved Ash like no other.

"Do it now." Misty said.

"What?"

"Only have sex with me. Only be with me. I'm not talking about marriage, or even babies – just be a faithful boyfriend to me! If you can do that – be with just me, and no other girl – if you really love me, Brock – then come in." Misty pushed the shower door opened. "If not, then get the fuck out."

Brock stared at her a moment. "You're serious right now."

Misty nodded once, her wet hair jumping around her shoulders.

Brock stared at her a moment. Misty could see him thinking about all the girls he was head over heels for. Misty imagined all the one night stands and crazy sex he was thinking of right now.

Brock slowly backed out of the door, shaking his head with a sad smile on his face. "You'll change your mind when that pussy of yours starts craving my dick."

Misty shivered – she wanted to hit him. "Don't hold your breath."

He shut the door.

"I can survive without sex a lot longer than you can," she muttered. Brock wasn't boyfriend material. He couldn't stop screwing or he'd die. Ash, on the other hand, was a good boyfriend.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

He was cheating on Oak! And he had to come clean – and break things off with Brock. And tell everything that he was seeing the Professor! What was the problem? It's not like he was afraid they're reject him – they knew he liked guys. Maybe it's because Oak has been more of a father figure all these years. Maybe they wouldn't understand.

Whatever the reason, he needed to come clean. He needed to fix things because he didn't want to fuck things up with Oak. Not when they were going so good! He loved Oak. This wasn't a crush, a little infatuation, this was real love. Ash could imagine spending the rest of his life with Oak.

All relationships had their ups and downs. It was how the downs were dealt with that gave the highs their height. Ash was going to come clean, and hopefully be forgiven.

"What are you thinking about?" May asked.

She's been babbling for the past half hour and Ash only managed to block her out about ten minutes ago. She also managed to entwine their arms together fifteen minutes back, and Ash would have to undo that before Oak saw. He couldn't have her all over him right before he came clean about cheating.

"Things," Ash said.

"Like?" May prompted.

Ash shrugged. "Like… my Pokémon, my next gym battles, my strengths and weaknesses."

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu cheerfully.

"Training and Pokémon is all you ever think about, Ash," May sighed.

_If only you knew,_ Ash thought.

"How about you think of something different?"

"Like what?"

"Like… well, I don't know, like… me."

Ash looked at May and her face was burning bright red. "You?"

May shook her head, pushing away from Ash. She walked a couple steps ahead. "F – forget it, it was stupid…" she muttered.

"Pika, pika?" Pikachu asked.

Ash shook his head. What was going on? Why was May acting so weird? She couldn't like him, could she? He already had enough on his plate with Brock and Oak – one more was too much! More than one was more than Ash liked to have! He wasn't a player like Brock, he was devoted. Mostly.

Ash flushed. "What would I think about? About you?"

"Nevermind."

"May…"

"Just drop it, Ash?"

"Okay, okay…" Ash said.

Good thing, they were coming up to the gym. Ash walked a little faster, just to see Oak's face. Even with the secrets he held he still felt happy to see Oak's face, be in his presence. Sure, the moment he started to tell Oak about his naughtiness he'll hate being under Oak's glare, but…

"Samuel," Ash breathed, as he reached for the lab doors. He opened them and refrigerated air slammed into him, Pikachu, and May. He entered the building, May close behind him.

Ash looked around. It was almost like nobody was here. But the door was opened! Someone had to be here. Ash bit his thumb lightly as he crept further into the building.

"Professor Oak? Professor, are you here?"

Tracy came out. "Ash!" his face flushed and he looked at May. "Hi there, uh… um… you."

"Hi…" May said with a confused expression on her face.

"I'm looking for Oak," Ash said. "Uh… Professor Oak. Professor Oak… I'm looking for him. Please." He shut himself up. He didn't mean to say "Oak" without the "Professor" and he almost freaked out and babbled!

May chuckled.

"The Professor left for his water expedition with his guest," Tracy said with a bemused expression on his face. "Gary went with him. I'm the only one here right now."

"What guest? What expedition?" _And why the hell didn't he tell me about it?_

"I uh… oh, they're leaving now," Tracy smiled, pointing at the clock. Ash whirled around to look at it. It was a little past noon time. "Well, anyway –"

"Where are they?" Ash said.

"Huh?"

"Where the fuck are they?" Ash almost screamed.

"Krabby Bay," Tracy said.

Ash grabbed May's arm and pulled her along. He burst out of the building and started running. May put her hand on her cap and cried, "Ash, what's the rush?"

"We can't miss that boat," Ash cried.

They ran for what seemed to be an hour. May could hardly keep up. Ash was about to give up on her and leave her when they came up a tall hill that overlooked a very busy bay. Multiple ships were docked, people and a few Pokémon formed large crowds.

Krabby were everywhere. On land, on ships, in the water, on rocks, on barrels, on buildings – it wasn't called Krabby bay for nothing. Ash searched the crowd but he couldn't find Professor Oak. Could he be too late? Are they already gone?

He picked a pokeball and threw it. "Taillow, find Professor Oak!"

Taillow appeared in the air and flew off. Ash caught the pokeball and put it away.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Why do we have to find the Professor?" May asked as she tried to catch her breath. Ash was breathing hard too. So hard that he had time to stop himself from crying, "_Because I have to tell him the truth_", and changed it.

"Because we didn't finish training," and Ash added quickly, "I don't know how long he's gonna be gone for. I can't leave without finishing my training!"

"Pokémon is all you think about…" May muttered.

"I'm a trainer," Ash snapped. "Of course _he's _all I think about!"

May froze. "Huh? Did you just say _he_?"

_Shit_. "No. I said them. They're all I think about."

Taillow flew back. "Taillow, Taillow, Taillow!"

"Follow him," Ash cried.

"Pika, piik!" Pikachu cried.

They all raced down into the crowd, pushing through people and Pokémon, following the Taillow in the sky. Ash felt his heart speed up as the crowd thinned, and suddenly before him…!

They stood in front of a big white ship. Gary stood with the luggage. Oak stood with an older (and muscular?) man on one side, and Delia on the other side!

"Is that your mom?" May cried.

The big man touched Oak's arm and his hand not only lingered, but trailed down Oak's back! Ash didn't get a chance to be pissed about that, because Delia wrapped her arms around Oak's arm, hugging it to her body, and smiled at him with big, flirty eyes. He was being hit on! On both sides!

Ash and May slowed to a halt. The strange man was the first to notice them, turning half interested eyes on them. Gary stood up straight when he saw Ash's face. Delia looked over Oak's shoulder and gasped.

Oak seemed to be the last to notice.

He slowly turned his head. Ash nearly choked on his own breath, seeing the face of the man he loved so very much. But after that moment he could only wonder what the hell was going on.

Oak was the one to break the silence. "Ash…?"

To Be Continued...

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

**Coming Up: Drayden's plan is revealed; Ash and May join the crew, and him, Delia, and Drayden battle for Oak's affections. **

**A/N: I don't know if you like my Brock, but to me, he's a player – a horny guy who can be responsible, but he chooses not to. On the show he's all about the ladies, so I kinda get that player vibe from him. So, if you're wondering why in my fanfic world Brock thinks with his dick, that's why! **

**I have an ending for this fic planned out. The events here will lead up to the final part. Thank you for staying with me and reading so far! I hope you read till the end! ^_^ Until the next chapter! (Please note, just because I say this doesn't mean I'm ending the series within the next three chapters. There's still a long way to go.)**


	11. Chapter 11 the Hunt Begins!

**A/N: I was just thinking, "Drayden doesn't come into Pokémon for 14 seasons – was he a Dragon Master during the first season?" But then I remembered that ASH and EVERYBODY ELSE DOESN'T AGE, they just gain experience and collect more Pokémon, so you know what? Drayden has been a dragon master since the first season of Pokémon! (I just decided that. Haha.) Did I mention he's sexy?**

**Previously: Misty refuses to have sex with Brock; Ash decides to tell Oak the truth, and finds out that he's at Krabby bay with a guest, Gary, and Delia!**

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

(Chapter 11 – the Hunt Begins!)

"Okay, I think we're ready," Oak said. He had Gary go over the list of luggage twice, just to make sure they had enough provisions to last the four or five days they planned to be out at sea.

"So, this is why you called so early in the morning and told me to pack up for a five day trip?" Delia asked.

Oak smiled. "Uh, yes… I'm sorry for the short notice, I only found out yesterday myself. Delia, we need you."

"Really?" Delia smiled.

"A place that only you know," Oak began.

Drayden came over, making Oak stop talking with a glance and a half smile. "You'll be paid handsomely, of course. I'm Drayden, by the way." He held out his hand.

"Delia," she said. "So, you're the reason we're out here?"

He nodded once. "Yes, I am. Sorry to get you up so early."

"It's fine," Delia said. She looked at Oak. "Anything for you, Professor."

Oak nervously noticed Drayden's glare as Delia threw out the flirty eyes and ran her finger down the side of Oak's sleeve. The professor was suddenly feeling like this was a bad idea. Although he had nearly zero choice in the matter. Help an old friend, call the one that knew where to go, and have Gary along for training purposes.

"Just like old times, right Professor?" Delia snickered.

Drayden put a possessive hand on Oak's shoulder. "We too go far back, don't we, Sammy?" Oak flushed. He hadn't been called "Sammy" in a long time. Delia glared at Drayden.

"Of course, Oak and I go back years too," she wrapped her arms around Oak's arm and he felt her chest. It wasn't very big. "He's practically the father of my son! Right, Oaky?"

_Oaky?_ Oak felt the need to spit, as if to clean the stupid nickname from his mouth.

Drayden went still, his eyes focused on something behind Oak. When Gary tensed Oak realized there was something interesting behind him. Finally Delia froze and gasped as she stared over Oak's shoulder.

Oak glanced over his shoulder. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Ash stand a couple few away with May, Pikachu on his shoulder, and Taillow flying above. If he'd noticed the Taillow he would have known Ash was coming – Taillow weren't native to this area.

"Ash?" Oak said, breaking the uneasy silence that had come up with the arrival of Ash and May.

"You know them?" Drayden asked. Oak nodded once. He managed to free himself from Delia and turned to face Ash.

"Drayden, this is Ash and May." Oak looked into Ash's eyes as he spoke. "Ash, May, meet Dragon Master Drayden."

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

Ash didn't like this guy, who looked extremely confident, very powerful, super sexy, and _so_ damn sexy (he hated to admit it, but it was true. A fact that couldn't be denied.) A Dragon Master, huh? Ash wondered if he could take on the Dragon Master.

"So we're really… going?" May asked, as her and Ash followed the crew onto the boat. Ash was glaring at Drayden's back while he spoke softly to Oak, the both of them looking at a map.

"Yes," Ash said.

"But… why?"

_Maybe because this asshole and my mom are after my boyfriend!_ Ash thought, but couldn't say that. Nope, he couldn't say that. May didn't know about his relationship with Oak. He really should come clean about it. Soon. "Uh… because I don't trust this Drayden guy around my mom."

"Really? He seems like a gentleman to me," May said, clamping her hands together and smiling at Drayden. Ash resented her for finding Drayden attractive – no, he resented Drayden for being attractive! "And besides," May chuckled. "He doesn't have eyes for your mom – he hasn't looked at anyone but Oak since we were introduced to him! Do you think he's gay?"

_Fuck_, Ash thought, because he already knew Drayden was gay. Or at least bisexual for Oak. "Really? I don't notice," Ash said dryly.

"Well, it's true."

"What are you two whispering about?" Gary grumbled from behind them. He was lugging the bags up the ramp. "You guys weren't even invited to come – the least you crashers could've done was helped with the bags!"

Ash glanced at the butler and the two… bodyguards? They were getting the rest of the bags.

"Yeah, I don't think we're needed," Ash said.

"No, you're not needed," Gary said.

May stuck her tongue out at Gary.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said from Ash's shoulder.

They got onto the ship and Gary and the other men took the luggage into the ship. Ash went to stand at the railing with Oak and Drayden, May hot on his heels. He stood on Oak's free side. Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and gripped the rail.

"Hey, Professor," Ash said. He looked at Drayden and gave the man a snobbish smile. "Hello, Dragon Master Drayden."

"Just Drayden is fine," Drayden smiled, although Ash couldn't be sure – the beard was in the way.

"Uh, ok… sure." Ash looked at Oak. "So where are we going exactly, Professor?"

"Pika, pika, Pikachu?" Pikachu asked.

"Well, you know Drayden is a Dragon Master," Oak said. "He collects Dragon Type Pokémon, and he's missing one very special Pokémon from his collection."

"Dratini," Drayden said with a smile.

Ash was interested. Bring out the Pokémon talk and he couldn't even stay mad at his rival of love. "Dratini? Really? That's pretty awesome, Drayden. So why did you need Samuel? P – Professor Oak. Professor."

Oak looked at Ash with an arched brow, but Drayden didn't seem to notice the moment of awkwardness.

"The Professor understands Pokémon, where they live, how they live, what they love…" Drayden's eyes captured Oak's and Oak didn't look away. Ash didn't realize he was gripping the rail so tightly that if it was alive… he would have killed it. "And I need my Sammy's help."

A little blush ran across Oak's face. Oak looked away. His eyes met Ash's. He looked away and cleared his throat.

"He needs my expertise." Oak said in a detached voice. Drayden nodded. He looked at Ash and smiled – again, Ash couldn't be sure.

"The Professor and I go far back," Drayden said.

"Oh… really?" Ash hissed.

"Pika," Pikachu breathed, awestruck.

"You're so amazing," May breathed. She'd been staring at Drayden.

"You haven't even seen me Pokémon battle yet!" Drayden laughed.

Ash glared.

"Oaky!" Delia called cheerfully, and Oak visibly shivered. Ash knew he didn't like being called that. Delia usually didn't call him that. Ash wondered why she was suddenly asking so flirty towards him.

She got in front of Oak and wrapped herself around his arm again. Ash never wanted to punch his mother out before this moment. He's let go of the railing and his fingers curled into fists. Why did everyone want Oak?

"Why is she here?" Ash snapped.

Delia looked surprised. "Well, gosh, Ash – no need to take that tone. At least I was _invited_."

May put her hand on Ash's back. Pikachu jumped from the railing onto Ash's shoulder and rubbed against Ash's head. He didn't loosen up. He just cocked a brow at Oak.

"Your mom has stumbled across the Dratini nest before." Oak said. "There's a Dragonair guarding them. She can lead us to the Dratini once I get us to the location, and then… you'll see Drayden in action."

Drayden smiled.

"Why don't capture the Dragonair?" Ash asked.

"That would rob the Pokémon of their mother," Drayden said. "And I want me and my Dratini to bond while the Pokémon is a baby – breaking in a fully mature Dragonair would be tough."

"Really, Dragon _Master_," Ash said. And for the first time Drayden looked at Ash with something other than kindness.

"Yes, Ash," he said.

Delia shook her head. "I stumbled across it when I was just a little girl, but… I'll never forget it…"

"Expect how to get there," Ash muttered.

"Ash!" May chided.

"God, Ash," Delia sighed.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried at Ash.

Oak and Drayden just looked at him.

"He's just tired," Gary said. "He's been through a lot lately – a trainer's hurdle. Cut him some slack, people."

Ash was shocked. Gary was sticking up for him? Why?

Gary walked up to his grandfather. "We were going to do some tests? Maybe if you're gone there won't be so much tension."

Everyone gave a nervous laugh, but it was true, they all knew.

"You're right, let's go," Oak said. He moved through the crowd.

Ash almost felt a crack in his heart when Oak glanced back at not him, but Drayden, and smiled.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

Ash got put in a cabin with Gary, and May got put in a cabin with Delia. Of course Drayden and Oak were sharing a cabin. "Just like old times!" Drayden said cheerful, while they enjoyed dinner on deck. Ash tried sitting next to Oak, but Drayden and Delia made sure no one came near.

What made Ash all the more jealous was Drayden was a truly kind man. He didn't treat the help like shit; he could talk and laugh with everyone, even his rival in love, Delia. He seemed to really – Ash refused to use a word stronger than – _like_ the professor.

The way Drayden looked at Oak… it was the way Oak looked at Ash.

May sat on one side of Ash, and again to Ash's surprise Gary sat on the other side. They didn't sit too far away from the adults, but far enough that if they spoke softly their conversation would be private.

"So, what's up with them?" May asked, motioning at the adults. "Oak, Drayden, and Delia – it's a weird love triangle."

"Pika, pika, pika…" Pikachu muttered. "Pikachu…" he picked up some more food from his bowl and nibbled at it.

"It's no triangle," Gary said. "Neither of them have any feelings for Delia." He looked at Ash. "Sorry."

Ash sadly found that statement reassuring. The problem was he knew Drayden would be a tough opponent. He still equaled four rivals. Five, if it weren't for that damn beard…

"Whatever," Ash said softly. "I just wish they'd quit it."

"I'm sure," Gary said.

Ash looked at Gary, and realized Gary was the only one that knew Ash was with Oak. Ash felt his true feelings show through his eyes – the pain he felt, when Oak smiled at Drayden and not him, the fear of losing Oak – it surfaced for a moment.

Ash looked away quickly and got control of himself.

"Don't worry," Gary began, softly.

"Stop," Ash ordered.

The two looked at each other. This time Ash didn't show pain, but anger.

"I feel like I'm being left out of the conversation," May said.

They ignored her.

"Why are you being so nice?" Ash asked.

"Would you rather me be a dick?" Gary asked.

"It's all your good at," Ash said.

Gary jolted, almost going for Ash's throat. He restrained himself.

"You're a little fucker," he said through clenched teeth.

"Fuck you," Ash hissed.

"Um, you guys?" May said.

Gary and Ash reached for their pokeballs at the same time. They got up and went to the empty side of the deck. The conversations went silent and everyone turned their attention to Ash and Gary. Both selected Pokémon and were ready to summon them.

"What's going on?" Oak said, looking at the two.

"A Pokémon battle," Drayden smiled. "How fun. Dinner and entertainment, eh, Sammy?"

Oak managed a weak smile while he looked at his lover and his grandson.

"Maybe this isn't the best idea, on a boat," Delia said.

"Treecko, I choose you!" Ash yelled, tossing his pokeball. Treecko appeared and put the twig in its mouth.

"Umbreon, go!" Gary cried, throwing his pokeball, and his Umbreon appeared on the field.

"Treecko, bullet seed!" Ash yelled. Treecko got ready.

"Dodge and use tackle," Gary ordered calmly.

Treecko breathed out and released an array of yellow seeds, moving as fast as bullets. Umbreon leapt over the attack with ease. It sped up to Treecko and tackled it.

"Treecko, tail whip!" Ash cried.

Treecko whirled around to smack Umbreon with its tail.

"Dodge it, Umbreon," Gary said. Umbreon dodged and Treecko swung, missing the dark Pokémon. "Use confusion ray." Umbreon focused on Treecko. Suddenly Treecko stumbled backwards and started spinning around. "Faint attack, Umbreon."

"Treecko, dodge it!" Ash cried.

Treecko punched itself in the face when Umbreon disappeared. Umbreon reappeared behind Treecko. It slammed into Treecko, knocking it to the ground.

"Fuck," Ash growled. "Treecko, quick attack!"

"Finish this with hyper beam, Umbreon," Gary said.

Umbreon focused and a ball of white energy appeared in front of it. Ash only had a few seconds to get Treecko to snap out of it. He started snapping his fingers and calling Treecko's name.

"Treecko! Hey, Treecko!" Ash cried. "C'mon, snap out of it! We can still win this if –"

Umbreon's beam came tearing by, colliding right into Treecko, sending the Pokémon across the deck. It smacked into the door of the cabins area and went down to the ground, its closed eyes indicating it was unconscious.

"Treecko!" Ash rushed over to his Pokémon, Pikachu leaping across the deck to join Ash. He pulled Treecko into his arms, cradling the green Pokémon. Treecko opened its eyes.

"Treecko, treecko, treecko," Treecko said.

"I'm glad you're okay," Ash said softly. "Good try, buddy." He pulled out a pokeball. "Return."

A red beam came out of the pokeball and sucked Treecko in. Ash stood up and whirled around. "This isn't over, Gary!"

"Yes it is," Gary said. He was praising his Pokémon for the easy victory. "You lost. Deal with it."

Ash gritted his teeth. He hated losing. May looked dumbfounded. Delia looked bored. Drayden looked unimpressed. Oak looked disappointed. It wasn't even a real battle. He was completely and totally smashed. He stood zero chance of winning from the first moment.

He regained his connection to his Pokémon. What happened to it? Where did it go?

Ash turned without another word and went to his cabin with Pikachu.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

Ash came out to use the bathroom. There were two bathrooms, none in anybody's rooms. Ash went in and was out quickly, shaking the excess water from his bare hands. He looked through the glass covered porthole to see everyone sitting on deck, listening to Drayden talk, probably about how awesome he was.

Ash didn't notice May wasn't in the group until she appeared from down the hall. She smiled at Ash, and Ash couldn't help but smile back at her. It was like she brightened up when she saw Ash. She rushed down the hall and stood just a few feet away.

"Hey Ash," she said.

"Hey," Ash said.

"I'm sorry about your loss today," she said, her smile dropping. Ash's did too.

"It's fine…" Ash said. "I just need to work on it a bit more."

May nodded slowly. "I left shortly after you did. It's no fun without you."

Ash looked back out the porthole, at Drayden. "Mr. Dreamy isn't entertaining enough?"

"He's entertaining," May said. "But he isn't you."

Ash looked at her. She'd moved closer, into touching distance. She reached out, placing her hands on Ash's chest.

"I asked you to think about me today…" May said, her face turning redder and redder by the second, "Because you're all I think about, Ash."

Ash felt his own face burn. "M – May…"

May leaned in, slowly, and pressed her lips against Ash's lips. It was a slow, gentle kiss. Not sensual or forceful but careful. She moved Ash back against the wall. Instead of touching her, his hands touched the wall behind him. He felt her pressing her body against his.

He felt her taut nipples as she pressed her chest against his. She wasn't wearing a bra. Her hands went to his sides, and she pushed her midsection up against his.

She broke the kiss, and whispered against his lips, "Ash, I love you."

To Be Continued...

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

**Coming Up: Things heat up as love confessions are given, true feelings are laid out, and Ash feels himself falling further and further away from his one true love…**

**A/N: I realized I didn't know the names for the ship. (What's this, what's that, blah, blah) My ignorance of the subject showed through vague mentions of the "deck" or the "cabins". I don't even know where the bathrooms on a ship are! It's something to look up in the future. I don't like not understanding things… btw, Drayden is a hottie. I think he deserves tons of fans. I'll be his first fanboy… :-)**

**I loved the line "**Gary and Ash reached for their pokeballs at the same time.**" So entertaining! I was like, "that sounds dirty, I should word it differently", but then I'm like, "Nah, this is a dirty story – it's perfect!" So I left it in. **


	12. Chapter 12 Chalking the Lines

**A/N: Delia is so nice and caring – I wanted that feeling of her to remain, even as I turned her into an evil little thing (read the chapter and you'll understand what I mean.) Anyway, the point is, I wanted her to kinda be like her anime self, but at the same time show a side of her that no one's ever seen before. Also, there's no sex. I've gone from pure erotica to romance and total drama. I need more sex scenes! More yaoi sex scenes. Cause I can do straight, and I can do yuri, but for me it's all about the yaoi! ^_^**

**Previously: Ash is jealous of Drayden, Ash loses a Pokémon battle to Gary, and May confesses her love for Ash, with a kiss!**

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

(Chapter 12 – Chalking the Lines)

"Ash, I love you," she whispered to him, her body pressed against his. Ash turned his head away, looking towards the doorway. Looking towards the deck, where Professor Oak sat right now. Bad enough he screwed around with Brock. He wasn't going to add May to the list.

"I can't," Ash said.

"Can't what?" May asked. She gave a sad chuckle. "Can't love me?"

Ash nodded slowly.

"Why not?" May asked. "Why not? Why am I not good enough for you?"

"It's not that…" Ash whispered.

"Then what?"

"It's… because I love someone else." Ash said.

"Who is it?" May asked.

Ash said the first name that came to his mind. The first face that popped into his head.

"Misty."

May took several steps back, until she was across the other wall. "Misty, right… well, then, we should really fuck, because I like having sex with what belongs to Misty." May gave a humorless laugh.

Ash remember Diana saying her and May had sex. "May…"

"I get it," May said. She looked at Ash with sad eyes. "I get it. I get it now – I get that I'll _never_ get it. I'll never get what I want. I get that my feelings will never be returned. To think… I actually had feelings for Diana, even though we were interrupted… and you know why? Because someone actually noticed me, for once. Someone wanted me, for once. Even if it wasn't out of love…" May closed her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"May," Ash said softly.

"Even if it wasn't out of love, at least it was something," she said, and turned away.

Always left alone, abandoned May. The first one to comfort Ash, and the first one he pushes away. He felt another crack in his heart, because even though he didn't love May like that, he loved her as a friend, and it hurt him to see her so thoroughly crushed.

Ash put his hands over his face. "Damn it… damn it… damn it… is there anything I _can_ win?"

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

Everyone went to their cabins, Oak's eyes lingering on Ash's room as they went by. Oak didn't realize he was slowly down until Drayden put a hand on his back and whispered, "Something wrong?"

Oak felt himself shiver. He loved it when Drayden whispered in his ear. "No, nothing," he said as soon as he found his voice.

Drayden led Oak to their room. Oak went to his bed, slipping out of his white coat. Drayden went to his bed, sat down, and started unlacing his shoes.

"That Ash – I thought he'd be better than that," Drayden said.

Oak nodded. "Me too."

"Your grandson is a good trainer, though." Drayden said, and 'smiled.'

Oak couldn't help but take pride in his grandson's win. "He is."

"So, what's up with this Ash kid?"

Drayden took off his shoes and socks and push them aside. He stood up, unclipping his suspenders and pulling his tucked shirt loose. "He's a trainer," Oak said, watching Drayden slip those purple gloves off. "He's usually better than that… today was a fluke. Him and Gary are…" up, up, up… and the shirt was gone, revealing a perfect six pack, a buff chest, and big arms.

Oak blinked. "I, uh… I mean, he ah…" Drayden unbuckled his pants. He slowly pulled the zipper down. As the zipper went down Oak's organ went up. He hardly noticed his erection. "…They're usually s – so even, I t – thought Ash would…" Drayden pulled his pants down, showing long legs, and perfectly sized thighs. He wasn't hairy, but not hairless like a woman.

Oak's eyes were glued to Drayden's tight, purple underwear. Oak could see the outline of Drayden's dick, and when the big man turned around Oak could see the fabric stretched out tight, to cover every inch of Drayden's rear end.

Drayden laid down on the bed, on top of the sheets, hugging his pillow. He arched his back, his butt in the air, as if on display. Oak was shamelessly staring so Drayden would shamelessly display it.

"Lost your train of thought?" Drayden smiled.

Oak shook his head. Lying down on his bed, he said softly, "Yeah. Sorry."

"No problem," Drayden chuckled.

"The l – light?" Oak nodded upwards.

"Oh, yes," Drayden said, jumping off his bed to switch off the light.

"I'm going to bed now." Oak said.

Drayden was silent a moment, standing motionlessly with his hand on the light switch. He switched it off and went back to bed. "Okay. Good night, Sammy."

"Night, Dray," Oak said. Drayden paused, halfway in his bed, halfway out. Oak felt him staring and looked up. "What is it?"

"You called me Dray."

"That's your nickname," Oak said.

Drayden beamed. "Yeah, it's just… you haven't call me that for years."

Oak chuckled. He wanted to jump Drayden's bones. He wanted to fuck that man – and be fucked back, until he couldn't stand up anymore. He wanted to kiss Drayden, put his tongue in his mouth, touch and lick and kiss every part of Drayden's body…

But he loved Ash.

"I love you, Dray," Oak said in a strained voice. "Please know that."

"I already know," Drayden said, settling into his bed. "I love you too, Sammy – but you should already know that, too."

"I do," Oak said. He longed for Drayden. Question was, did he long for Drayden more then he longed for Ash?

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

Misty crawled into bed alone, for the first time in a long time. She curled up on her side, dreaming of Diana, and dreaming of Ash. Brock knocked lightly on the door and opened it without waiting for a response.

"Are you lonely?"

Misty felt like he'd just punched her in the heart. "Get the fuck out of here, Brock."

He could tell he hit a nerve, and cut it deep. He backed out and closed to the door. Cursing softly he went back to his room. He didn't even have his boyfriend around. He'd been wondering where Ash and May disappeared to. Misty would be worried too, if she wasn't so heartbroken at the moment. Brock was hoping Misty would have cracked by now.

She was really his only hope at the moment. Picking up chicks in Pallet Town was like trying to find a slut in a group of nuns – the small town girls of Pallet weren't spreading their legs for nothing other than marriage.

He retreated into the room, sullenly climbing into his bed. Max looked asleep – and warm and comfortable – in Ash's bed. Brock resented the little bastard for it.

"No luck?" Max chuckled.

Brock started to say, "Fuck you," but then realized something. "Hey, Max… you wanna sleep with me tonight?"

"You want me to suck your dick?" Max asked.

Brock cheered on the inside. "Yes!" he said, a little too enthusiastically.

"Suck it yourself," Max muttered.

Brock gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to kill Max. "Fuck you," Brock growled, and turned over in his bed. He pulled his dick out. He'd satisfy himself.

Meanwhile, in the guest room, Misty's fingers were deep inside her, fulfilling the need for sexual attention. She wouldn't go crawling to Brock. She'd satisfy herself, until Ash came back.

And then she'd tell him how she really felt about him.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

Ash heard Gary enter the room. He didn't say anything until Gary settled into his bed. Then Ash said, "Good fight."

"It wasn't good," Gary said. "It was more like beating up a child. They put up no fight and you feel like shit afterwards."

Ash growled.

"It's true," Gary muttered.

Ash rolled over. "Whatever. I take it back."

"Fine. I didn't want it." Gary retorted.

"Good, cause you don't have it anymore."

"Good, cause I already give it back to you."

"Good, cause I wasn't being serious."

"Good."

"Good."

Neither spoke again for the rest of the night.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

The morning sun came down. Ash went out of his room and saw Oak and Drayden standing on deck, side by side, looking out at the sea. Ash gritted his teeth. Maybe now was a good time to tell everyone that Oak was his boyfriend. That would teach that fucking Drayden a lesson.

Yes, today Ash would tell everyone, and they'd all keep their fucking hands off of his boyfriend! Ash sneered at Drayden's back. _That's right, spend as much time as you can with him_, Ash thought, _Show your little feelings to him. And then I'll crush you. And I'll keep my damn mom away too!_

Ash pushed the door opened.

He walked right up to Oak and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him from behind. "Hey,"

Oak put his hands on Ash's arms, his face settling into a smile that was reserved for Ash only. Drayden looked at Ash's arms, not noticing Oak's serene expression.

"Good morning," Drayden said to Ash. Always so gentlemanly and polite. Ash wanted to punch his lights out. After a moment of debating whether or not "_fuck you_" was a polite greeting, Ash settled for something less heated.

"Good morning."

"How'd you sleep?" Oak asked.

"Great," Ash said. He rubbed his cheek against Oak's back, in the way the professor liked it. "How about you?"

"Very good," Oak said, and he glanced over towards Drayden. When Drayden looked at Oak, he quickly looked away, his cheeks trying red. "Thanks for asking."

Drayden looked out to sea, and the awkwardness settled in. Ash sneered from behind the professor. Drayden felt like a third wheel! Just as Ash had planned from the –

"Asssssssh! Ash, honey!" Delia called as her, May, and Gary stepped out from the cabins. "Ash, did you change your underwear?"

Gary snickered; May just looked away with distant eyes. Ash couldn't see Oak rolling his eyes, but he could see Drayden smiling. He moved away from Oak and stomped towards his mom.

"That kid really likes you," Drayden said softly. He laughed. "I just can't tell if he likes you as a father or a lover."

Oak smiled at the sea. _Oh, Dray, if only you knew…_

Ash stomped over to his mom, pushing her behind closed doors. "Stop it, mom, you're embarrassing me!"

"Then you better keep your hands off my man," Delia said with a cold smile. Ash froze, the shock clear on his face. "Bad enough Drayden won't leave his side, but if your yipping after Oaky like a little lost puppy dog, he'll – being the good person that he is – stop and help you, and forget to care for me."

Ash was stunned. His mother – even though she was still smiling, even now – was never this cold and vicious towards him. Not ever. Normally he would have been enraged, but he couldn't manage it.

"I'm trying to bag you a daddy," Delia said. "One that isn't trying to be a trainer. So back off until I get a ring on it." She held up her middle finger. "Oops, wrong one. Go fuck May – she needs it bad. Or, you like boys too, right? Gary doesn't have anyone either. Just stay away from Oaky."

She pushed past Ash.

She went out onto the deck.

And she hugged Oak from behind.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

May didn't notice Gary until he was standing right next to her, leaning over the railing too. She gave a gasp and a small jump. He didn't look at her, he just stared out at the calm water. May returned to her position.

"What's wrong?" Gary asked.

May shook her head. "Nothing."

"Fuck that," Gary snapped, glaring at her. May felt like walking away, but she felt like getting this burden off of her chest. After mentally making sure this information couldn't hurt Ash in any way (Gary was still his rival, after all) she sighed deeply.

"I told Ash I loved him last night," May said.

"Oh." Gary said passively.

"And I kissed him."

"Oh," Gary said, with a bit of surprise this time.

"And he told me he loved someone else," May said.

Gary's eyes widened. Had Ash finally come forward with the truth? The professor hated lies – he hated keeping his relationship with Ash a secret. Gary looked at May. "Who is it? Did he tell you who?"

"Misty," May said. "He's in love with Misty."

Gary narrowed his eyes. "I see," _that little bastard! What is he so ashamed of? Since when has my grandpa done anything to be ashamed of?_

"It hurt," May said. "I'm always the forgotten one, the one pushed into the corner, the one nobody really cares about. I thought Ash was different, but I was wrong. And it hurt…"

"I'm sorry," Gary said softly, although inside he was fuming. _What the fuck is wrong with Ash? I should beat him up for this…_

"Am I… unattractive? Undesirable? Forgettable?" May shook her head. "Worthless?"

"There will always be someone that finds you unattractive," Gary said. "There will always be someone who doesn't lust after you. And there will always be someone that will forget you the second they meet you. They don't really matter."

Gary sighed. He was going to beat the shit out of Ash.

He continued, "The one that matters is the one who remembers. The one who lusts after you. The one who finds you attractive. You don't have to be the prettiest girl in the world to find love - you just have to be yourself. And you're only worthless if you make yourself worthless."

May clutched the railing. Her eyes filled up with tears again. Gary sighed on the inside. He didn't have time for PMSing girls – he had some major ass to kick! But watching her tremble… he couldn't help but stay, and give her the attention she longed for.

"Do you find me attractive?" May asked.

Gary went up to her. He turned her around. And he kissed her, right on the lips. She was surprised at first, but then she closed her eyes and accepted the kiss. It was a gentle, kind kiss – just like the one she'd given Ash.

Gary pulled away slowly. "Yes," he whispered. "Cause you are beautiful. Just believe in yourself."

"I will," May whispered back. She bit her bottom lip, as if to stop the smile from spreading across her face, but it didn't work. She was still smiling. She leaned in, grabbing Gary's face, and kissed him – pressed her body against his – and kissed him without gentleness, but with a fiery, hot passion. She put her tongue in his mouth, and rubbed against his body.

Gary broke away, again, and gently moved away. "I have something to do first, May."

She nodded. "Later?"

"Most likely," he said, and couldn't help but smile.

"I'll be waiting," she said.

"Same here," Gary smiled, and left.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

Ash was too stunned to move, for a while. He watched through the porthole as Delia held onto Oak, and then moved to Oak's side while Drayden and Oak spoke to each other. Ash watched Drayden's hand constantly find Oak's shoulder, hand, back, lower back – Ash's mouth dropped opened when Drayden's hand went down to the professor's ass!

Ash was roaring to go out there and give them both a piece of his mind, but it would end with him punching Drayden in the face and shoving his mom overboard! All this hatred and anger wasn't like Ash at all. He almost hated himself for it.

He needed to speak to Oak. Alone. But everyone was so busy crawling up the professor's _asshole_ that Ash would never have a chance to speak to Oak alone. Ash had to think of something… and he got a plan. He ran to his cabin, Pikachu running after him. He tore a piece of paper from one of Gary's notebooks and scribbled out a note.

He went to Oak's cabin. He opened the door. It was pretty bare in the room. Ash wasn't sure which bed belonged to whom. He didn't want to leave the note under Drayden's pillow! He had a simple solution. He went to the left bed and took a deep breath.

This was Oak's bed. He slipped the note under the pillow.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu cried.

"What is it?" Ask realized exactly what it was as soon as the question came out of his mouth. Someone was coming. Ash crawled underneath Oak's bed, Pikachu following. The door opened a moment later.

"Where the fuck is he?" Gary growled, and slammed the door shut. Ash waited a few second – listening to Gary stomp down the hall – and started crawling out.

"Pika!" Pikachu shoved against Ash, and the two went back underneath the bed.

"I'll be right out, Delia – I'm just changing my clothes," Oak chuckled weakly. "Please, just give me a moment…"

"I won't peek," Delia giggled. "Or will I?"

Oak continued his forced, strained laugh. Ash knew that fake laugh from anyway – he was tired, annoyed, and just wanted to be left alone. He was reaching his limit, and Delia wouldn't leave him alone. Oak never laughed that way at Ash – he was truthful and honest with Ash. If he didn't feel like laughing and being overly polite he just sat down and sighed.

And Ash would sit there, watching him work, or observing his notes. Oak said after working with a team of scientists he was quite used to that sort of behavior, so it didn't aggravate him.

What happened to them? Ash put his hand over his beating heart, remembering when Oak used to ignore everyone else and smile at just Ash. He missed those days when he was the only thing on Oak's mind. Of course, who was he to complain?

Brock was his second boyfriend, and he had strong feelings for Misty.

"Delia – just give him a minute," Drayden said in a polite yet commanding voice. He opened the door and all the voices were clearer. Delia was silent for just a moment.

"W – what about you?"

"I'm changing too," Drayden said, and it sounded like a cold statement, complete with a sneer – but Ash wasn't sure. It wasn't because of Drayden's beard blocking his face, but because Ash was still underneath the bed.

The door closed and Oak went to the bed. He dropped onto the bed with a sigh and Ash and Pikachu cringed against the wall.

"Fuck!" Oak whisper-yelled to Drayden. "She's driving me crazy! If I knew she was going to be like this I'd take my chances finding the Dratini nest on my own."

"You know they keep their nests in a secret place," Drayden whispered back. Ash saw Drayden was standing right in front of Oak, with his hands probably on the man's shoulders. "We need her. I need her, Sammy. I'm just sorry you have to deal with her."

Ash gritted his teeth. The touching, the cute nickname, the kindness, the openness… it was everything Oak needed. Everything he wanted. They were even the same age! Ash shook his head. No, there couldn't possibly be a better match for Oak. He loved Oak…

"I don't know why she likes me so damn much all of a sudden," Oak said.

…And Oak loved him.

"It's because I like you," Drayden said softly.

And Ash could feel Drayden slowly come closer, Oak's sharp intake of breath, and he knew they were kissing.

To Be Continued...

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

**Coming Up: Drayden confesses his love to Oak; Gary protects his grandpa; Ash makes a decision.**

**A/N: Do ya see? Delia is a bitch, but I wanted her to be a bitch that still reminds you of her anime self. I don't think I succeeded! _ Does my affections towards Drayden give him an unfair advantage? (I mean, everyone is at least attracted to Drayden.) Uh… yeah, it does. **

**But I don't write children's stories – in my stories, no one gets anything without fighting for it! (Even Drayden!) And although I sometimes have to write sad endings, I also love it when the hero earns the thing he most wants! So the question is, does Ash want Oak badly enough… to fight for him? (Ok, now I'm just babbling. Until the next chapter! Thank you for reading and sorry for mistakes.)**


	13. Chapter 13 Attempted

So, on one of my stories I got a wonderful little comment from an anonymous reviewer from my Under the Full Moon story. ( Killroy says - Crap story written by a crap yaoi fanboy. FYI, we don't want to read crap like this here. Go back to Pokemon. ) At first I was pissed off, then I was hurt. Finally I decided to disable all anonymous reviews on my stories. Right after I clicked the 'Disable' button I felt like I accomplished nothing. So I renabled the anonymous reviews, and I left the comment up there. That isn't me accepting the review, that's merely me making a stand. It simply can't hurt if I won't let it. (Why get upset over such a stupid comment anyway?) I hope you're glad, Killroy - I know I still am. And guess what?

I'm still doing pokemon! :-)

**A/N: Wow! So, dumb ass me! The ship is being run by ghosts, apparently! _ Okay, so in this story my only OC characters are Drayden's butler and bodyguards. Why he'd need a butler? Idk, because he's rich? Why does he need bodyguards? Um… I don't know at all. So, there's no captain or anything – the bodyguards run the ship, with the butler, so that's why they're hardly around, and that's all they're really good for.**

**Previously: Delia tells Ash to stay away from Oak; Gary shows May his kind, tender side, and leaves to find Ash and beat him up; Ash hides under Oak's bed and is there when Drayden and Oak share a kiss…**

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

(Chapter 13 - Attempted)

If Ash wasn't certain they were kissing before, the sound of their lips releasing and coming back together made him certain. He wasn't sure what he was feeling – maybe he was just waiting to see how Oak reacted to this kiss. From the sound of it he was enjoying it – but he didn't start it.

Ash could picture Oak taking Drayden's face in his hands, as Oak often did to Ash – and he could imagine Oak sending his tongue into Drayden's mouth, as he did to Ash. It was so painful to hear.

They broke contact and Oak, breathing hard, said, "No."

"What?" Drayden asked.

"Please, no." Oak said.

Drayden stood there a moment. Then Ash watched his feet move. He turned around and went to his bed. He sat with his legs wide opened, and Ash could see the outline of a bold erection. Not too long, but quite thick.

"I'm sorry, I thought… I thought the attraction was mutual." Drayden said.

For once – quite ironically – Ash didn't hate Drayden in that moment, but felt sorry for the man. It was just very hard to stay mad at such a nice guy. He really didn't deserve to be hated.

"It's not that," Oak said. "Not that at all. It's just… I've loved you for so long, Drayden – but there's someone I love more."

Ash closed his eyes. He was fighting the sudden urge to cry.

He thought he was losing Oak, but it wasn't Oak that was destroying their beautiful relationship – it was Ash, screwing up and cheating with Brock. It was Ash this whole time, pushing Oak away. And for what? Some confused feelings for Misty?

"I… I didn't realize," Drayden said. "Who is it? It's not Delia?"

Ash couldn't tell that Oak shook his head. "It's… a secret. I can't tell."

"Are you in a relationship?"

There was silence.

"Yes."

Drayden was quiet for a long time. Then Ash heard the saddest laugh that was so humorless it was close to a sob.

"I had my chance, Sammy," Drayden said. "I had my chance, and I blew it."

"You didn't," Oak said softly.

"I did. Because if I didn't leave you… I'd be the only person you love."

"You're not the one that left," Oak said. "Don't blame yourself just because you still had the calling to be a Pokémon trainer. I made an excellent professor, and you… you make an excellent Pokémon trainer."

"I love my Pokémon, and I wouldn't trade them for anything," Drayden said. "But, Sammy – I love you too. And for you… if I had a second chance, I… I might have quit with you, if I realized just how important you were to me. Whoever you're with –"

_**Knock, knock, knock!**_

"Damn, Oaky, how long does it take to change? Is that Drayden checking you out? You better hurry, or I'm gonna bust the fuck in there!"

Ash cringed. If she wasn't his mother he would have bitch slapped her a while ago.

"…is a very lucky person," Drayden finished. Ash could tell he was speaking in the direction of the door.

"He is," Oak said. "Or should I say… I am."

Ash gritted his teeth. Damn that professor, being such an amazing boyfriend. Damn that Drayden, for being such a great guy. Ash fell for Brock when he knew damn well all Brock wanted was a fuck buddy. If someone like Drayden was tempting him he, with pure emotions, pure intentions, and a pure heart… he would have cheated on Oak.

In reversed positions, Ash realized gravely, he'd be fucking Drayden while Oak was underneath the bed.

Drayden got out and walked out of the room.

"What's up, Oaky? Hey, why didn't you change? Neither of you did!" Delia went over to Oak. "What's going on? Where you trying to get rid of me?" She gave another giggle. "Oh, that would just be silly."

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

Misty laced up her shoes, Brock and Max coming out of the house fully dressed.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," Misty said.

"We gotta find them," Max said.

Misty nodded. "It's been too long. We probably should have been looking for them yesterday."

Brock knocked. "We were stupid. But we'll find them now. Max, did you leave the note on the counter, telling them wear we are?"

"If they come back here?" Max finished. "Yes, I did."

"Alright, let's go."

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

Ash came out of the room feeling numb. He walked to his room and shut the door. Pikachu curled up on his lap, murmuring something, but Ash wasn't really listening. He felt great, seeing that Oak really loved him and would never cheat on him.

He felt like shit because he'd cheated on Oak, and was confused because he also had feelings for Misty. All of it was too overwhelming, too much. Ash picked Pikachu up and put it down on the bed.

"I need to be alone a while, buddy," Ash said.

"Pika, pika, Pikachu…" Pikachu said unhappily as Ash stepped out of the room, leaving the door slightly cracked opened. He went to the door, looking out the peek hole, at Oak leaning over the railing with Delia pushed up against him, Drayden sitting off to the left side of the ship with his butler, and May sitting on the other side with her Skitty in her arms.

The mood of the ship went from happy-go-lucky to uneasy far too quickly. Ash turned and went down the hall, deeper into the ship. Deeper than he'd gone before. He just wanted to be alone.

He went into the engine room, the red illuminated room with a bunch of black pipes and exposed wires all around. There was some white steam in this room too, and Ash wasn't sure of what anything did. He just sat down behind a few pipes and curled up.

He needed to build the courage to come clean with Oak, and he needed the courage to go public with his relationship. If he still had one after coming clean with Oak.

The door to the engine room burst opened. Ash peeked around the pipes as Gary stormed into the room, shutting the door far too roughly.

"There you are." Gary snarled.

"Gary? W hat is it, w – what's wrong?" Ash said, as Gary grabbed Ash by the collar and slammed him down on the metal grates that made the floor.

"You little fucker!" Gary screamed. Ash wasn't going to fight back, and when Gary started screaming he was stunned into not moving at all. "Tell May you love Misty? Why would you lie like that? Why are you so ashamed of my grandpa, you prick?"

"I'm not –"

_**Pow**_went Gary's fist against Ash's face. Ash was stunned, and when he looked up at Gary he got a second smash in the jaw. Ash tasted blood this time. Gary grabbed Ash by the wrists, pinning Ash's hands up against a pipe, and he expertly tied a wire around his wrists.

"Ow! Gary, stop!"

"No," Gary growled. "It's about time I finished what I planned to do. You're not gonna play with my grandpa's heart! And I'm not gonna stand around and pretend I don't know you're cheating on him with Misty."

"Who said anything about cheating?" Ash cried. "Gary, will you listen to me?"

Gary grabbed Ash's collar again. This time he jerked his hand upwards, and he tore the front of Ash's shirt, exposing Ash's chest. Ash was shocked into silence again.

"No," Gary snarled.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

They didn't know where to start, but Ash seemed to be spending a lot of time with Oak, so they decided to start looking for the missing Ash, May, and Delia at Professor Oak's lab. They knocked on the door and Tracy answered it, looking relaxed.

"Is Ash here? He disappeared with May and Delia yesterday morning." Misty said.

"Good day…" Tracy said.

"Well?" Brock demanded.

Tracy shook his head. "Oak was going on a little mission with an old friend, he needed Delia help to accomplish the mission, and yesterday morning Ash and May came barging in demanding where Oak went. I told them Krabby Bay. Since then I've been relaxing. The professor may not look like it, but he can be a drill sergeant."

"Whatever," Misty said, whirling around.

"Where are you going?" Brock asked.

"To Krabby Bay." Misty said.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

"Gary, stop it! Gary!"

Gary threw Ash's pants to the side, reducing him to a torn t-shirt and a pair of bright blue boxers that looked a size too tight. Gary grabbed Ash's penis and pulled at it savagely. Ash screamed. It really hurt.

"No Pikachu," Gary said. "Guess I don't need this."

Gary flicked the golden pokeball away. He loosened his belt and unbuckled it. He unbutton and unzipped his pants. He wasn't even going to take off his clothes. It was just going to be a quick fucking – a raping, to traumatize Ash so he wouldn't have sex with Oak anymore.

"I'll still have sex with Oak," Ash said. "Even if you hurt me!"

Gary punched Ash in the ribs. Ash cried out and bucked his hips. Gary moved in, sliding in between his legs, and pressed his underwear covered erection against Ash's unexcited penis.

"I'm gonna hurt you," Gary said.

Ash felt Gary's fingers against his skin, finding their way into his underwear, and he ripped Ash's underwear to shreds.

"S – stop," Ash cried. "I mean it, Gary!"

Gary leaned over, licking Ash's navel. Ash shivered; he felt so exposed in only a torn up t-shirt and nothing else on. "Don't tell me what to do, like you're my grandfather or something," Gary hissed.

Ash squirmed. "Hurting me… isn't going to change anything!"

"It'll make me feel better!" Gary laughed cruelly, and opened the front of his underwear to pull his erection out. Ash cried out and tried to move his midsection out of the way. Gary raised his fist and Ash froze.

He pressed the tip of his dick to Ash's opening.

"Get ready you stupid –"

Gary paused, seeing Ash's flushed face, the fear in his eyes, and the tears that were getting ready to fall. And suddenly Gary's anger slowly deflated. Ash stared at him, blinking, tears finally running down his cheeks.

"Why are you ashamed of my grandpa?" Gary asked, his voice not as cold and demanding as before.

Ash sniffled, "I'm not."

"Then why did you tell May you loved Misty, and not my grandpa?" he asked.

"Because… I'm in love with them both." Ash cried.

Gary scoffed. "You bastard. You're really not worth my grandpa."

Ash looked away. "Just… get it over with."

Gary pulled away, fixing his underwear, buckling his belt, and letting Ash loose.

"Feel lucky," Gary said. "I would have done it."

"Why didn't you?" Ash asked, rubbing his wrists where the restraints had dug in.

Gary glared at Ash. "Get your act together, or I'm going to do it next time."

With that Gary left the room, and Ash felt terribly relieved that he wasn't violated. And if that didn't motivate him, then nothing would. Today he'd let everyone know he was Oak's boyfriend.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

Gary ran down the hall, his face flushed red. His heart pounded wildly against his chest. He had a hard enough time building up the nerve to assault Ash. He was going to do it. He was ready this time. But seeing Ash cry made him lose his resolve. He couldn't do it. He couldn't bring himself to hurt Ash.

Gary slammed himself against the wall, the stupid wire he used to tie Ash up still in his hands. He sighed, wiping the sweat from his brow. He was glad he didn't do it, but he wished he'd had sex with Ash.

Damn it, who was he fooling? He wouldn't have raped Ash.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

Ash put on a change of clothes, discarding his torn up ones. He cleaned his face up, coming out with only a slight redness on his cheek, a cut lip, and a bruise on his side. Gary hit hard. But it seemed to have motivated Ash like nothing else.

Ash finished by putting his hat on his head. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder. Ash reached into his pocket, caressing the tiny golden pokeball he'd taken from the engine room. The one Gary had stolen. He smiled. It would be his good luck charm.

"C'mon, Pikachu." Ash said.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

Oak had tuned out from Delia's non-stop talking. He glanced over at Drayden a few times. Hopefully, in a few hours, once the awkwardness of the kiss subsided, they'd go back to talking to one and other. Oak hated this weird feeling between them. They used to be the best of friends.

"Isn't that right?" Delia asked.

"Yep," Oak muttered. "Perfectly right."

Delia giggled.

"How much further?" May asked. "Until we get to the general area of the dratini's nest?"

"Not much," Drayden said, looking up from the map spread out before him and his butler. "I'd say by sundown, the latest. It won't be much longer – that's for sure."

"Oh cool," May said. "I can't wait to see where they live."

"It's pretty deep underwater," Oak said, cutting Delia off completely from whatever the hell she was talking about. "It probably won't be a dive away – we'll have to go far."

May nodded. "But I'll be able to see Drayden's Dratini after he captures it, right?"

Drayden nodded. "Of course."

"Oaky, were you listening to me?" Delia asked.

Oak looked at her. "Stop, I wasn't."

All the attention turned from Drayden to Oak and Delia. The butler slowly folded up the map as he stared at the two.

"I… I asked you a very serious question," Delia said.

Oak sighed. "Would you please repeat it?"

Delia nodded once. "Samuel, will you go out with me?"

Oak's face flushed. "Uh – what?"

May clasped her hands together. "Oh my goodness, how sweet!"

"Skitty!" her Skitty cried.

Oak looked at Drayden, who was just as shocked as he was. He looked back at Delia and she was staring at him. Talk about awkward.

"Well?" she said.

"Delia," Oak began.

Suddenly the door to the ship went flying opened. Ash stepped out with Pikachu on his shoulder. He smiled, directing it totally in Oak's direction.

"Hey, mom!" Ash yelled. "Get the _hell_ away from my _boyfriend_!"

To Be Continued...

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

**Coming Up: Ash and Oak have some greatly needed sex after Ash tells his mom off; Misty, Brock, and Max continue their search for their missing companions. **

**A/N: So there hasn't been any sex in a while! Right? Well, that's about to change big time. It's time for a big chapter of Oak x Ash action! It's long overdue. It **_**is**_** what this entire fanfic was made for. So, the sex scene I've been neglecting (sorry, plots have feelings too!) for a while now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. You'll definitely enjoy the next. **


	14. Chapter 14 Up and Down

**A/N: This is just going on so much longer than I thought it would! On Word (where I type up my stories) I'm at 115 pages. Not a record for me, but surprising, considering I only planned it to be a couple chapters long. I'm sorry for mistakes! Hope you enjoy. **

**Previously: Oak tells Drayden he loves someone else; Gary tries to rape Ash; Delia tells Ash to stay away from Oak; Ash tells everyone Oak is his boyfriend. **

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

(Chapter 14 – Up and Down)

"They left yesterday," Misty said, glaring at the ships docked at harbor. "I wonder where they were going?"

"Could we catch up to them?" Max asked.

Misty thought about it. "Well, yeah, we could. It would be rough, but I have my water Pokémon… we could swim after them. Water Pokémon can be as fast as any ship!"

Brock nodded. "I like how you think. Problem is, we have no idea where they're headed."

"No problem!" Max pulled out his PokéNav. "This baby can track trainers down! I just have to set it to track May and Ash, and they'll be found! Let me do that now…"

"While he's doing that I'll buy some rope," Brock said.

Misty nodded, as Brock went off to do his thing, and Max toyed with the PokéNav. They'd catch up soon, and Misty would tell Ash how she felt about him.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

There was a moment of stunned silence, every looking extremely shocked. Oak looked the most shocked. Ash smiled brightly, reassuringly at Oak. Then he looked at his mother, who was frozen in place.

"Hey, do you have ears? Get the fuck away from my boyfriend." Ash said. "You better keep your hands off my man. I mean, if you're yipping after 'Oaky' like a little lost puppy dog, he'll – being the good person that he is – stop and help you, and forget to care for me."

Ash was stunned. His mother – even though she was still smiling, even now – was never this cold and vicious towards him. Not ever. Normally he would have been enraged, but he couldn't manage it.

"So why don't you back off until I get a ring on it." Ash held up his middle finger. "Oops, wrong one. Or, did you mean to do that, when you said that to me?"

Oak looked at Delia, who started at Ash. She looked at Oak, realized she was touching his arm, and pulled her arm away. Her face was flushed deep red. She took a step backwards.

"I, uh," she said, and stumbled against the railing. "Gosh, I didn't know."

"No, you didn't," Ash said.

She looked at Ash. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared of everyone would think," Ash said. He started towards Oak. "I guess you could say I was scared and ashamed… but when you love someone that shouldn't be the case, should it? Age difference, what everyone else thinks… that shouldn't matter, right?"

Gary stood in the cabin doorway with a smile on his face.

Ash stopped in front of Oak and placed his hands on Oak's chest. "I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me for that, Oak – no… I hope you can forgive me for that, Samuel."

Oak put his hands over Ash's hands. "You know I do." He came closer and paused before his lips touched Ash's. "Thank you. I love you too."

He kissed Ash gently, and Ash loved every second of it. Free – it was like coming out for the second time.

Drayden looked away, unable to hide the pain from his face. May stared at the couple, her hands over her mouth. Delia fled while the focus was off her. She rushed to the cabins, paying Gary no mind as she brushed past him. Gary looked away from the scene, a sour taste in his mouth.

May tore her eyes away, at that moment, to see Gary leaving, and she got up and left to follow him. Drayden muttered for his butler to follow, and the two left.

Ash and Oak were left on the deck, in their loving embrace. It went from soft and romantic to rough and erotic quickly after everyone was gone. Oak pried Ash's mouth opened, using his tongue inside Ash's mouth, and he pressed the younger man against himself. Ash reached into Oak's white coat and grabbed Oak's firm butt cheeks, and squeezed.

Oak broke contact, kissing his way down Ash's neck. He cupped the bulge in front of Ash's jeans as he licked Ash's neck, ever so gently. Ash shivered as it happened.

"Oak…" Ash breathed.

"Hmm?" Oak licked Ash's neck again. A light, teasing lick, with just the tip of his tongue.

"I need you to _fuck_ me," Ash cried.

Oak was surprised he didn't come right then and there. The plea in Ash's voice made him weak in the knees. He gave Ash's neck a full lick, with his whole tongue, and the anticipation made the action all the sweeter for Ash, who cried out and thrust his hips against Oak's midsection like a crazed animal.

"I should take you right here," Oak whispered. Ash would love that, but what he didn't want was someone busting in on them. He grabbed Oak's tie and pulled Oak down. Ash gave him a kiss that promised so much. He ended it by licking Oak's lips.

"No one else can see you naked," Ash whispered. "Only me."

"Yes, master," Oak smiled a seductive smile.

Ash turned around and pulling Oak by his tie he led the way to the bedroom.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

May came out to the side of the ship, her Skitty running after her. She saw Gary leaning over the railing, looking extremely… blank of any emotion. She went over to the railing and leaned over it.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he muttered.

There was a long time of silence. May looked at Gary, to see his eyes were just as distant as his expression, and he betrayed no emotion at all. She reached out and slowly wrapped an arm around Gary's.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "You don't like your grandpa being with your rival?"

"No, it's not that – I knew before anyone else did," Gary muttered. He sighed softly. "And besides, if he's happy, it doesn't really matter who he's with. It's just…"

"Yeah?" May coaxed, when Gary didn't continue speaking his mind.

"I'm in love with Ash."

May swayed. She leaned heavily against Gary and he was stable enough to keep them both on their feet.

"I…" May began to say, but couldn't finish.

"I know." Gary muttered. "At least you had the balls to tell him. I didn't."

"I don't have balls," May giggled. "And sadly I think you would have been dropped… just like me."

"Yeah… Ash hates me."

"He doesn't hate you."

"We're rivals… for him to find out that I like him, that I'm jealous of my grandpa… I wanted to have sex with him so badly I tried to rape him. Twice."

May flushed. Rape! Why didn't she think of that?

"Well, I love Ash, and you love Ash."

"Secretly love him," Gary said.

"Secretly," May added. "So… we have all this love trapped inside of us… what will we do with it?"

Gary looked at May. Not Ash, but not bad at all. He kissed her gently on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back, ferociously. He wrapped his arms around her.

It wasn't Ash, but this would definitely work.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

Ash was pulling Oak by the tie to his room. When they approached the room Oak shook his head. He hugged Ash from behind, pressing his hard, throbbing need against Ash's rear end.

"My grandson sleeps in that room," he whispered in Ash's ear. He licked the earlobe, and Ash shivered. Laughing, Oak led Ash to his room. He pushed the door opened, guided Ash inside, and shut the door tight. He pushed Ash onto his bed and climbed on top of the younger man, kissing him roughly as he tugged Ash's clothes off. Without breaking contact Oak stripped him of everything but his shirt.

Ash moaned as Oak pushed his shirt up and pinched and licked at his nipples. He moaned, pushing his hips up and down, rubbing his erection against the professor's. He grabbed the man's shoulders, spread his legs and moaned. Oak moved down, going to Ash's exposed erection. He took the length in his hands, licking it, and Ash breathed in deeply and moaned.

Oak cupped the scrotum as he licked his way up the length of Ash's erection, pausing at the tip, and lapping up the pre-cum that gathered at the top. He licked the head of Ash's penis, in a teasing sort of way. Ash moaned deeply and pushed his hips up and down.

"Please, Samuel, please…" Ash cried.

Oak took the penis into his mouth and sucked on it, using his tongue too, and even – ever so gently – nibbling at it. Ash spread his legs and moved. As the shaft was worked with Oak's mouth his scrotum was massaged with Oak's fingers. Ash felt himself coming closer and closer to release.

"Anymore… and I won't last," Ash breathed.

Oak reluctantly withdrew. He wrapped his arms around Ash, pulling him into a kiss, and turned them over so Oak was on the bottom. Ash knew it was a strange kink of Oak's that the man sometimes liked to be fully dressed while having sex with Ash.

So instead of stripping Oak down Ash pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside.

Oak grabbed Ash by the waist, pulling him forward, until his scrotum dangled in Oak's face. He took the hanging flesh into his mouth, sucking on it gently, before moving to Ash's opening. He tongued the tight, tender flesh, working the tip of his tongue against it, lathering it up.

He put the tip of his finger to the hole, pushing it in slowly, licking at the same time. Ash shivered, the moans continuing, his pre-cum dripping from his cock into Oak's hair. He felt himself being loosened for the fucking. Oak managed to slip a whole finger in. He worked it back and forth a while. Then he added a second finger.

"Oh God!" Ash cried. "S – Samuel, Samuel!"

Oak licked his scrotum like it was a lollypop while he worked his two fingers in Ash's hole.

"You're so tight," Oak said. "It hasn't been that long, has it?"

"It's always too long…" Ash moaned. "God, you're so long… put it in, Samuel… put it in. Fuck me _good_…"

Oak took his fingers out. He reached into his bag and pulled a condom and some lube. He got the condom on. He lubricated his two fingers and readied Ash's hole. He let Ash straddle him, and held his penis still as Ash settled down onto it.

Ash spread his legs, and moved backwards. He felt the tip enter, penetrate with ease, and the rest slowly slid in, filling him as nothing else could. He cried out, his cries echoing in the small room. Maybe later he'd worry about being overheard, but not now.

He sat down completely on the professor's dick, and they both threw their heads back and moaned. Ash hunched over, placing his hands on Oak's slightly hairy chest, and brought himself up and went down on the professor's thick cock. He fingered both of Oak's nipples as he went up and down.

Oak cried out. Ash's penis twitched with the need to explode. He felt Oak's hands wrap around his penis and slowly rubbed it.

"Ash," Oak cried. "Ash…"

Ash threw his hand back and moaned. The feeling of Oak thrusting into him, stretching him, was too much. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, but no sound would come from his mouth. It gapped opened like a fish out of water.

He came suddenly, the orgasm gripping him, and his white fluids splashed over Oak's chest, neck, and face. Oak laughed gleefully as Ash gave a silent cry, the intensity slowly subsiding.

Oak came, though it was restrained by the condom. Though annoyingly restrained it was still wonderful. Oak closed his eyes, enjoying his orgasm and the feel of Ash still slowly bouncing up and down on his member. The intensity lessened, until there was only a calm serenity left.

Ash, breathing hard, pulled himself off Oak's penis and laid down on top of the man. Oak wrapped his arms around Ash.

"Oh, Samuel," Ash whispered.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

Tied up to their various water Pokémon, Misty, Brock, and Max sailed through the water at top speeds. Max was tied to Staryu, and he led the way. He wrapped his legs around Staryu's center and had one arm around the top point of Staryu's five points. He held the PokéNav in his free hand, grateful the machine was waterproof.

Misty was tied to her Goldeen, letting the Pokémon drag her alone. She hugged her arms around her Corsola's little body, and used the second Pokémon to keep her head above water. She kicked her legs, too. Brock was tied to Starmie, holding onto the Pokémon to stay above water.

"How much further?" Misty yelled.

Max looked down at the PokéNav. "Five more hours," he called.

"Aw, fuck…" Misty muttered.

"Bright idea, Misty!" Brock yelled.

"You thought it was a good idea earlier!" Misty screamed.

"That's before we spend three hours out here!" Brock yelled back. "And we have 5 more fucking hours to go!"

Max rolled his eyes. _He_ was having fun.

"Let's just hope my Pokémon don't get tired in the next five hours," Misty said.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

"Ash?"

"Hmm…?"

"Thank you… for telling everyone about us," Oak said.

Ash gave Oak's naked cock one last lick before moving up Oak's naked body and lying down on top of the bigger man. It was a while and they were both hard and ready, yet again. But unlike last time this was soft, sensual, and romantic love making session. Not rough and fast like before.

Pikachu watched it all from the corner, with a gleeful smile on his little face.

Ash was delighted when Oak gave him permission to take off all his clothes. He loved the feel of the professor's naked body. He might not have the body of a twenty year old, complete with a six pack, but he had a well cared for body, and to Ash nothing was better.

Ash turned his head and pressed his face against Oak's warm neck. He gave it a gentle kiss before whispering, "I should have done it a long time ago."

"You just needed to be ready," Oak said. "I didn't want to rush you, or anything… but it's nice, not having to pretend anymore, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Ash said, although he wasn't too excited to see how Misty and Brock took the news. Misty, who he secretly was in love with, Brock, who was his second boyfriend… Ash thought he should probably come clean with all of that.

But the moment was so perfect; he didn't want to ruin it.

Suddenly, there was an explosion outside, coming from the water. Oak jolted into a sitting position, hugging Ash to his chest. Ash meant to sit up as well, but Oak was hugging him too tightly.

"What the hell…?"

The door was thrown opened, and Drayden looked at the two, in their naked embrace. Drayden didn't get excited, he didn't flush. Ash wanted something closer to jealousy and pain cross the man's eyes – for a moment – before Drayden looked away from them, going for his belt.

He grabbed it, and Ash saw the pokeballs attached to it.

"Something's happening," Drayden said. He rushed out, closing the door behind him. Ash and Oak got dressed, and where surprised when the ship started rocking. They rushed out to the deck, Pikachu bouncing onto Ash's shoulder.

There was another explosion, from the water. Ash saw a long pillar of water burst forth from the sea, only a few yards away from the boat. The waters rocked the ship, and thunder began in the distance.

Screams came from up above.

"Ash!" May screamed, her and Gary bursting out from the cabins. "Ash!"

"M – May!" Ash cried, looking at her. She was pointing at the sky. Ash looked up, and three people fell from the sky, with a few water Pokémon. Ash didn't need anyone to tell him who it was.

"BROCK! MAX! MISTY!"

To Be Continued...

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

**Coming Up: The hunt comes to an end as the ship stumbles upon the Dratini's nest! And the people on the ship weren't the only ones to stumble upon the Dratini nest…**

**A/N: This chapter was fun to write. I need more yaoi sex, damn it! It's kinda funny how this series has gone above and beyond what I planned from the beginning. Which is good. ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15 First Encounter

**A/N: I got a story request from a friend of the family – and I've been working on that, plus this. One story is difficult enough. Add another story, and it feels like chaos. The clashing ideas make my head hurt… and I always have a favorite! One story I'd rather be working on… (cont.)**

**Previously: Ash tells everyone on the ship that Oak's his boyfriend; Gary admits to loving Ash; Misty, Brock, and Max make their way to the ship; and a disturbance puts a group of people in danger. **

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

(Chapter 15 – First Encounter)

"W – w - wait a second, Gary," May said softly, putting her hand on Gary's shoulder. He paused, his tongue freezing on her bare breast. She was completely naked, underneath him – he was only wearing his underwear. She gripped the sheets of Ash's bed. "I'm… nervous."

"Why?" Gary asked, reaching up and cupping her breast in his hand. He ran his thumb over her nipple.

"It's… my first time," May said. "With a guy…" she quickly added.

"So you've been with a girl?" Gary asked.

May timidly nodded.

"What did you two do?"

"I ate her out…" May blushed. "She was about to do me, but Ash's mom busted in on us."

"Hot," Gary whispered. His hand moved from her nipple down to her vagina. He slowly pushed one finger inside of her. "How about I show you what I can do? I might not be an expert…" he added a second finger, "but I've been around the block."

Suddenly there was an explosion that made the entire ship rock. May screamed, and Gary held onto the bed.

"What was that?" Gary cried.

"Quick," May threw some clothes at Gary and started getting dressed.

The boat started rocking back and forth. Gary helped May out of the room, and together they went to the deck. As soon as Gary opened the door May heard the screaming, and looked up to see Misty, Brock, and Max falling from the sky.

"Ash!" May screamed because she didn't know what else to do. "Ash!"

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

"Almost there," Max had said, looking down at the PokéNav. "Just a little further."

There was something swimming underneath them. Misty was the first to notice. It was big, moving through the water at terrifyingly high speeds. Misty gulped. Should she tell the guys, and have them freak out? Or keep quiet about it?

Of course, Max had to go and notice it.

"W – what's that?" Max cried. "What's that?"

"What?" Brock cried.

It rose up from the water, a majestic looking beast. It was a Dragonair, in all its beautiful glory. Brock, Max, and Misty all took a silent moment to stare at the Pokémon before them.

"It's amazing!" Max cried.

It suddenly went underwater. Then there was an explosion. A huge hydro pump blast of water came shooting up, just a few feet away from Misty. The group screamed in unison.

"Go, go, go!" Misty screamed to her Pokémon.

They all started swimming as fast as they could. The Dragonair slithered through the water below them. It would have been so beautiful if the group wasn't so scared for their lives.

Suddenly the ship appeared, in the not too far distance! Misty was so grateful. She urged the Pokémon on, telling them they only had a little further to go.

Then the sky darkened, and the water started swirling before them. It was a little twister in the water, but when they swam into it the twister got bigger and bigger, pulling them and their Pokémon down into the water. Faster and faster they spun.

Before they drowned the Dragonair released another hydro pump, directly underneath the twister. There was a whole explosion as the group was sent sky rocketing. They went further and further up into the air. Then they started falling down, screaming the entire time.

"Druddigon, Hydreigon, catch them!" someone yelled from below.

The two dragon Pokémon flew up, Hydreigon catching Misty, Max, and the Pokémon tied to them, Druddigon catching Brock and the Pokémon tied to him. The dragons brought them down to the ship.

"Misty, Brock, Max?" Ash cried.

"Druddigon, Hydreigon, use dragon beam on the Dragonair!" Drayden ordered.

The combined dragon beam would be enough to destroy the Dragonair – but before the attack could be deployed the Dragonair disappeared into the water.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

"So that's what happened," Misty concluded her story, clutching the cup of steaming tea. She, Brock, and Max were wrapped in blankets. The sun had gone down but it wasn't too cold outside, so everyone sat on deck.

Drayden nodded. "Dragonair seems like a formidable foe, and when we go under I only have my Kingdra to protect me."

"You have my Corphish," Ash said, "Because I'm going with you." All rivalries aside, Ash was ready to fight side by side with Drayden. He couldn't help but respect the fact that Drayden backed off when he claimed Oak as his.

"Ash," Drayden began.

"And only my water Pokémon," Misty said. "Together we can take on anything!"

"Yeah," Ash agreed.

Drayden nodded. "Thank you. And I'm glad you came along, Misty."

"Of course," Misty giggled, but her face didn't flush like everyone else's did when Drayden looked at her. "I'm glad we made the journey. Although it would be nice for my Pokémon to rest before we go."

"And you too," Oak said. "You've been out in the water all day!"

Ash looked at Oak and smiled. It was strangely uneasy, with both Misty and Brock here. Ash would break up with Brock, but that still left his feelings for Misty unanswered.

And when she looked at him, her face flushed bright red, and she looked away.

He'd have to figure out some way to stop loving Misty, or else he was screwed.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

Drayden left the room and Ash moved in. Brock and Max moved into the room with Gary, and Misty joined Delia and May in their cabin. Drayden went to go sleep in the captain's quarters, which was no doubt more roomy then the guest cabins.

Ash didn't know where the mysterious butler and bodyguards slept, and he honestly didn't care.

Oak and him went to bed in the same bed, and Ash felt a stabbing worry. Brock didn't know that Ash was with Oak, Brock still thought they were together. Ash needed to clear this up, and quickly.

He got out of bed, murmuring something about the bathroom to the half asleep Oak. He walked out to the hall and went to Gary's room, his old room. He opened the door and peeked inside. Gary was in one bed, Max on the floor, but the second bed was empty.

"What a surprise – after I used the bathroom I was going to come looking for _you_, Ash."

Brock wrapped his arms around Ash's waist, pulling him away from the bedroom. Ash didn't struggle – he was too surprised to struggle. Brock pushed him against the wall and started kissing him.

It was a forceful, almost violating kiss. Ash hadn't been expecting it and wasn't enjoying it. Brock grabbed Ash's butt cheeks, pressing their groins together, Brock's penis rock hard beneath his underwear. Ash put his hands against Brock's chest to push away.

Brock's hands came up, sliding into the back of Ash's pants, gripping his bare bottom, and Ash broke contact and pushed Brock away with a grunt.

"W – what?" Brock cried. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," Ash cried. "Brock, I haven't been totally honest with you. That night that I became your boyfriend…"

Misty stepped out of her room, rubbing her eyes.

"You see, I should have never become your boyfriend," Ash continued, Brock blocking his view of Misty. "Because… well, I'm in a relationship with Professor Oak."

Bam!

There, he said it. He looked at Brock, expecting something like disappoint or hurt, but instead there was just indifference.

"Really?" Brock said. "Oh. So that's why you've been so obsessed with him lately. Ok. Well, you could have just told me… I didn't mean to make you cheat on your man."

"You're with Oak?"

Ash froze, his heart pounding wildly, as Brock stepped out of the way and the two looked at Misty.

"And you were with him, too?" Misty jabbed a finger at Brock.

"He does have a name…" Brock muttered.

Ash felt like he'd been caught… well, cheating. But he wasn't cheating on Misty. Why did he feel so bad, now that she knew? He straightened his back. He wasn't wrong, here. Not entirely.

"Yes, I'm with Oak," Ash said. "And yes, I got with Brock… it was a mistake, but one I plan on fixing."

"Oh," Misty said, giving him a sullen smile.

"Yeah," Ash said.

"That sucks," Misty said, taking steps backwards, away from Ash.

"I know it does," Ash said. "It's not like me – I feel like a bastard."

"Not that," Misty said. "The fact that you're with Oak. That's what sucks." She gave a sad chuckled.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"Because… I was going to tell you that I'm in love with you, the next time we got a moment to ourselves," Misty said.

Ash's eyes widened. He felt like he'd just been punched in the gut.

"Um… congratulations, with Oak," Misty said, "But seriously, Ash? You didn't have to hide it."

She turned and ran.

Ash felt like he'd been stabbed a few times in the heart.

To Be Continued...

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

**Coming Up: the hunt for the Dratini nest comes to an end, and now it's up to Ash, Misty, and Drayden to fight off the Dragonair and capture one of the Dratini!**

**A/N: (cont.) ****My mind was on a different story and as a result this chapter felt sort of bland to me. Please forgive me – I'm going to get my head back in the game in the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16 Moment of Truth

**A/N: the climax to the Dratini hunt in this chapter, as the story comes closer to the ultimate climax! By the way, Delia was a total pussy in this chapter. I'm very sorry if you like her – I honestly like her too – but I've just been making her so bitchy lately… it comes out to the highest level in this chapter. **

**Previously: Dragonair attacks Misty, Brock, and Max, and Drayden saves them; Ash breaks up with Brock, Misty finds out Ash is with Oak.**

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

(**C**hapter **16** – **M**oment of **T**ruth)

Ash woke up in Oak's arms. The events of the night before were burned into his head, and he could only think of the hurt in Misty's eyes. And he still had to admit everything to Oak. He placed his hand on Oak's chest, feeling the man's beating heart.

This is the last thing he wanted to hurt. He could only hope that he didn't destroy it when he told Oak the truth.

(-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-)

There was no alone time. They suited up, gather equipment, and got ready to go. Ash left all of his Pokémon behind, expect for Corphish, whom he released from its Pokéball.

"Ready, buddy?" Ash asked his Corphish.

"Cor… Phish! Phish! Phish!" Corphish said, snapping its claws several times with an upbeat expression.

"Good." Ash turned to Pikachu. "I'll be back, Pikachu!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said, little sparks coming from its cheeks.

Ash smiled and put Pikachu down. He stood in between of Drayden and Misty, both in their wet suits. Drayden's Kingdra was in the water, waiting. Ash couldn't help but notice Drayden's muscles that were heavily pronounced by the skin tight wetsuit. Then Ash's eyes trailed over Misty's buxom body.

"Ok," Oak said. Gary and he had set up a bunch of computers and stuff on one side of deck. Oak came over to the group with four helmets. "Latest technology – these helmets are self sustaining – no oxygen tanks required!"

Misty and Ash looked at each other. The lingering glance was caught by the professor.

Oak looked at Ash. "Be careful."

He kissed Ash before helping him into his helmet. Misty and Drayden turned their attention elsewhere after seeing the kiss. Oak finished with Ash and helped Drayden into his helmet. Drayden stared at Oak with carefully guarded eyes.

"Good luck," Oak said softly, looking Drayden in the eye. Drayden nodded once, and to almost everyone's surprise Oak kissed Drayden on the cheek before placing the helmet over his head. Drayden stared at Oak with big eyes.

Oak went to Misty. "This might all depend on you, because you have more firepower."

Misty nodded before Oak put the helmet on her head.

"Who's the fourth helmet for?" Max asked.

Delia came up from the cabins. "I am the one who stumbled upon on the nest so many years ago," she said. "Naturally I'll be leading the way."

Oak went over to her, the last helmet in his hands. "Get out of the way when the fight goes down."

"I love that you care," Delia said, before Oak put the helmet over her head.

They slipped on some flippers.

"Ready?" Oak asked.

They all nodded.

"Good!"

They jumped and all went into the water, one by one. Oak and Gary stood by the computers, Brock and Max stared into the water, and the butler stood with a bunch of towels on his arms.

"Good luck," Oak whispered.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

Misty summoned her Goldeen and let Delia use her Staryu. Ash held onto Corphish and Drayden hugged his arms around his Kingdra. Together they followed Delia lead, deeper and deeper into the water.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

Oak sighed, looking at the computers. He finally got the communications working, and explained to Gary what he was doing the entire time. Oak also had Gary keep him informed on the status of the group, such as how far down they were.

"Can all of you hear me?" Oak asked.

There was a sporadic, (Yes,) coming from each of the four in the water. Oak nodded, giving Gary a thumbs up.

"Alright, Delia, lead the way," Oak said.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

(Alright, only a little further,) Delia said over the fuzzy communication device. No one said anything, they just swam behind her. She came a big coral reef. She guided the Staryu around it, and Ash realized underneath the coral was a little nook.

(There,) Delia said.

And they could already see them. The group of Dratini, uncurling from their coral, seaweed made nest. They looked at the group with curious, fearful eyes. And it wasn't too long until the mother noticed them as well.

(Shit, look!) Ash cried, pointing upwards.

Dragonair came straight down, sliding through the water at the highest speed.

(Watch out!) Drayden screamed.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

Everyone back on the ship tensed up when the intercom was full of screams. Someone ordering their Pokémon to attack, someone screaming (look out!), someone just wordlessly screaming in agony/pain. Oak asked what was going on, but he only got screams.

"Oh… God…" Oak murmured.

"Dragonair… aren't that powerful, are they?" Brock cried.

"It has home court advantage, plus it's protecting its young – like the mama it is its striking out with everything it's got." Oak was pale. "The only match for Dragonair might be Kingdra, but… I just don't know what's going on."

"You can't talk to them?" Max cried.

"No, something's wrong," Oak said. "I can receive noise, but can't send it out."

"What's going on?" Max cried, as the screams grew louder. "It sounds like they're being… murdered!"

"Pokémon are not all fun and games," Oak whispered, as they listened to the sounds of the communication device.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

(Goldeen, water gun!) Misty screamed as the Dragonair rocketed in a full loop, crashing into the rocks and coral beside it, and tackled into Goldeen, knocking the Pokémon unconscious instantly. Drayden was yelling commands at Kingdra, but the Dragonair was too fast. Delia screamed because the freakish speed the Dragonair moved. It wasn't just defending its children – it was out for blood.

Ash had been hit with the backlash of the hydro pump that knocked Misty's Staryu clear out and started all the chaos. He'd floated down, deeper into the dark water, and the only thing that stopped him from going all the way down was a ledge, camouflaged by black seaweed. Corphish slapped Ash's helmet, trying to wake him up.

(Ahhhhhh!) Delia screamed.

Misty reached back to her waterproof belt and pulled a Pokéball out. (Starmie, rapid spin around Dragonair!)

The purple starfish Pokémon appeared and started spinning around.

(Kingdra, dragon beam,) Drayden ordered.

(Ahhhhhhh!) Delia continued.

Kingdra got ready to deploy the attack, aiming at the rapidly moving target, Dragonair, who was roaring for another attack. Drayden hardly noticed, but the Dratini in the nest had been creating a dragon beam, mixing their own energies into one large ball. When it was strong enough they released it.

(Kingdra!)

It hit dead on, blasting Kingdra away. Drayden swam after his Pokémon. Misty noticed him leaving and looked around. (Ash? Ash? Where are you, Ash? Oh God…)

(Ahhhhhh!) Delia continued to scream.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

"I should've gone down there!" Gary cried.

"You would have just been another distraction," Brock said.

Misty started screaming Ash's name. Oak tensed up.

"Fuck," Gary spat at the computer screen.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

Ash opened his eyes. Corphish gave a sigh of relief.

(Ash? Ash?) Misty screamed into the intercom.

(I'm awake,) Ash said. (I'm ok.)

He pushed off from the rock and started swimming upwards.

(Thank God,) Misty breathed. Then she screamed, (Starmie!)

There was a huge explosion as Dragonair tackled Starmie into a rock wall. Misty pulled her Pokéball out and pulled Starmie out before it got lost in the falling rocks.

(Oh…) Ash swam over to Misty. (What happened? Are you ok?)

(I am,) Misty said. She let him grab her hands. (I was worried about you.)

(Just a little dazed,) Ash said. (Where is Drayden? My mom?)

(Delia swam away a while ago. Drayden's Kingdra was blasted to kingdom come, and he's searching for it. It's just you and me, Ash.)

(Have you heard from Oak?)

(The intercoms died,) Misty said, as the Dragonair freed itself from the rocks and glared at both Misty and Ash. (It's just us, Ash.)

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

Delia rose out of the water and splashed over to the edge of the boat. Oak was out of his seat in a flash.

"What are you doing here?" he cried.

"It was… crazy," Delia cried, her helmet muffling her voice. "Oh, Oak… it was intense. And I thought Gyarados were scary! That fucking Dragonair was out for blood!"

"If a fucking Gyarados was out there all of you would be dead," Oak growled, grabbing Delia's hand and jerking her out of the water. She hit the deck hard and stayed there. "Are you still mad at Ash?"

"No, why?" Delia muttered, sensing Oak's foul mood.

"Because you completely ditched him," Oak said. "He could have died down there, and you were too busy screaming to even notice."

"You weren't down there!" Delia growled. "It was scary! And I was useless anyway!"

"Yes, you were," Oak said, and turned his back on Delia. He sat down at the computers. "Fuck…" he whispered.

"Are they… really in danger?" May asked.

He looked from her, to Max, to Brock, to Gary, to the butler – all of them looked so worried. Oak didn't think he could get away with lying to them. But at least all the screaming had stopped.

"Dragonair is capable of killing them, but if they back off it won't follow." Oak sighed. "They'll know when it's time to back off."

"Ash won't," Brock said. "He won't leave until the job's done. You know that as well as I do, Professor."

Oak bit his bottom lip. This was true.

(Have you heard from Oak?) Oak heard Ash's voice over the intercom. Thank God he was ok!

(The intercoms died,) Misty said. (It's just us, Ash.) There was a faint sound of falling rocks. Oak gritted his teeth. They were in terrible danger. He hoped they got out of there before Dragonair really did kill one of them.

Meanwhile, while Ash and Misty spoke, Oak could hear Drayden's voice on a different line.

(You're okay, Kingdra? Then let's go… and finish this fight!)

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

(Corsola, spike cannon!)

(Corphish, bubble beam again!)

They unleashed another wave of attacks. Dragonair dodged them easily. It moved so fast Ash had a hard time following it. They didn't have any water Pokémon that could move so well, so fast in the water.

Ash looked at the nest of Dratini. No, that would be cruel.

Corsola actually hit Dragonair with its spikes, and Corphish nailed it with a bubble beam. It went backwards, looking momentarily stunned. Then it jolted forward.

(Crabhammer Corphish!) Ash screamed.

Corphish wasn't fast enough. Dragonair slammed into Corsola, knocking it out.

(Recover!) Misty cried.

Corsola focused and recovered. "Corsola!" It cried, moving up beside Corphish.

(Attack the Dratini,) Ash said.

Misty gasped. (Ash…)

(Do it,) Ash said, glaring at her, as the Dragonair rounded for another attack.

(He's right!) Drayden cried, his Kingdra carrying him back at high speeds. He let go and Kingdra joined the battle. (Do it, Misty. I'll have to knock the Dratini out anyway.)

(Corsola, spike cannon again,) Misty ordered a sour taste in her mouth. Corsola unleashed the attack without hesitation, and Dragonair swam down before the little nook, defending its young.

(Kingdra, dragon beam on Dragonair,) Drayden said.

It was a direct hit. Dragonair slammed against the rocks and went downwards. Ash, Misty, and Drayden remained motionless a while. When it was a sure thing that Dragonair was unconscious, they cheered.

(We did it!) Ash cried.

(Nice work,) Drayden said. (I couldn't have done it without your help, Ash, Misty.)

They smiled as Drayden grabbed Kingdra and together they swam to the nook. Drayden pulled out a Pokéball.

(Finally,) he breathed.

Dragonair jolted upwards, slamming into Kingdra and Drayden, knocking them away. Kingdra took the blunt of the hit, and was knocked out. Dragonair, with a roar, blew past Corsola and Corphish, and went right for Misty.

Without a thought Ash shoved Misty away. He tried to move but the Dragonair collided into him, pulling over the edge, into the dark waters below.

(ASH!) Misty screamed.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

(ASH!)

Oak jolted up from his seat. He stripped off his coat, kicked off his shoes, and started pulling his shirt off.

"Delia, give me your helmet," he said, and when she started to say something he gave her the coldest glare and said, "_Now_."

She handed it right over.

"No, let me," Gary said, standing a tossing his coat.

(ASH!)

"NO!" Oak yelled, tugging the helmet on.

"Grandpa, stay here," Gary said, taking the helmet off. He backed away as Oak came towards him. "You're not as fast of a swimmer as I am, and I have a water Pokémon, you don't! If you really love Ash you'll let me go _now_!"

Gary quickly threw his coat off and lifted his shirt. He had a wetsuit on underneath his clothes.

"I thought I could help," Gary said.

"Please hurry," Oak snapped. He stopped fighting for Ash's sake. Gary stripped down to his wetsuit. Oak put the helmet on quickly, and Gary summoned his Blastoise into the water.

He jumped on Blastoise's back. "Rapid spin, Blastoise."

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

Ash felt the Dragonair crash into him, and it wouldn't stop swimming. They were so far down that the water was already dark. Dragonair pushed Ash down a deep cliff, and didn't stop swimming.

Ash had an idea. He reached a shaky hand into his pocket and pulled the Pokéball out – the golden Pokéball, the one Gary tossed while he was trying to rape Ash – and he smashed it against Dragonair's head.

(Get in here!) Ash cried.

Red light surrounded the Dragonair, encasing it, and it was being pulled into the Pokéball. But not before it unleashed a powerful hydro pump. There was an explosion against the rock wall, and huge boulder sized rocks came tumbling down.

Ash, gripping the Pokéball, shielded his face with his arms, as the rocks fell over him.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

(Oh, Ash, you're awake,) Misty cried.

Ash realized he was trapped underneath a rock almost instantly. He felt it, pressed against his body. If it weren't for the two little rocks on either side of him, he would have been crushed completely.

When he opened his eyes he saw the crack in the helmet that was slowly dripping water onto his face. He was going to die, he realized. Drown, as soon as the glass erupted.

Misty was crying. (Ash… I can't get you out… none of our Pokémon are strong enough… I can't lift this… your helmet is going to break open soon, and I… I can't even help you…)

Ash breathed in deeply, his heart pounding a mile a minute. He didn't want to die. But if he had to, Misty wasn't a bad person to have with you when you die. Ash smiled up at her.

(Misty…) he breathed.

(Save your breath,) Misty said.

Bubbles were coming from the crack. Ash heard the glass cracking further. He was terrified, but… he was strangely ready for this moment. He figured it was better to go out calmly then freaking out and crying.

(I have to say my final words,) Ash said. As he spoke more bubbles came from the crack. He didn't care about that. (I'm about to die, after all…)

(Stop it…) Misty sobbed.

Ash cleared his throat. (Misty, I… I love you. I've loved you for a long time. I love everything about you, and… I wish I could have spent my life with you.)

Misty stared at him through her tears.

(I… wanted to say that for so long now…) Ash said.

(B – but… Professor Oak…) Misty said.

(I… love him, Misty, I do… but when I close my eyes…) Ash did close his eyes at that moment. The glass cracked further. He could hear it. The dripping turned to a steady stream of water. He ignored it. This was his moment.

His moment of truth.

(When I close my eyes, I see only you…) Ash said.

Misty sobbed, her body shuddering violently. (Oh… Ash, Ash, I feel the –)

_**CRACK**_

Water filled Ash's helmet. He closed his eyes and held his breath. The communications device was destroyed. Ash could no longer hear Misty's voice, her screams.

The water was so black.

And so terribly cold.

Ash opened his eyes, to see Misty one last time. And before he drowned, he saw something speeding down towards them.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

(Fuck!) Gary screamed, as Misty's screams/sobs filled his intercom suddenly. Once they were underwater they needed to get into close range to be able to hear each other. Gary jumped off Blastoise. He grabbed Misty, and she resisted.

Gary did something he'd never done before.

But there was no time.

He punched Misty as hard as he could into her chest, knocking the wind right out of her. Gasping, she let go of Ash. Gary shoved her away with him.

(Blastoise, rapid spin! Free Ash!) Gary screamed. (TAKE HIM TO THE SURFACE NOW!)

To Be Continued...

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

**Coming Up: Ash survives, even though the fates were against him. In this next chapter, all secrets come out into the light, and bare their fangs…**

**A/N: Ash wouldn't have survived, on a technical sense. Being how cold the water was, how far down he was, the pressure, blah, blah – but this ISN'T A REAL LIFE STORY! It's fantasy. So yes, Ash survives. I thought of ending it with Ash's helmet opening, but if I did that I would have HONESTLY killed Ash off in the next chapter, because you'd be expecting him to be saved. **

**That would have been pretty drastic, don't you think?**

**We're quite honestly coming closer to the very end. This end chapter ends the Dratini hunt arc, and opens up for the final part of this twisted story. If you're read this far, I hope you plan on sticking around for the ending. :-) Thank you for reading, and I'm truly sorry for the mistakes.**


	17. Chapter 17 Forever Closing My Eyes

Sooooo sorry for taking so long to release this chapter! I've been house sitting for the past week and a half and the house had no internet access! Not that it mattered, I had a crap load of schoolwork as well as other personal crap… _ BUT ENOUGH EXCUSES! Here's the chapter you've been waiting for!

**A/N: This will be the chapter I've been reviving up for. The chapter that grabs the story by the throat, shakes it, turns it upside down, and lets it bleed out! ****Are you ready****?**

**Previously: Dragonair puts up one hell of a fight, ending with being captured, but not before putting Ash's life in the greatest danger! Gary comes into the scene, just in time…!**

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

(Chapter 17 – Forever Closing My Eyes)

With a start Ash woke up. His hand was warm. That was the first time he noticed. He was in a medical room he'd never been inside before, hooked up to a machine. He lifted his hand to his nose and inhaled.

It was Oak's smell.

Delia was sleeping, sitting in a chair with her head resting on the bed. Ash smiled down at her. It was nice to know that she still cared. As if she felt his eyes on her she woke up and looked at him.

"Oh, Ash…" She breathed, and hugged him tightly.

(-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-)

He leaned against the wall, listening to Delia fret in making sure Ash was feeling ok. He didn't want to intrude on that. He did want to speak to Ash, though. He'd needed to speak with Ash ever since the Dragonair incident.

He put his hand over his heart. It felt like he'd been bruised by something right there.

"Hey, Sammy."

He looked up, removing his hand from his heart. Drayden stood there, with two steaming foam cups in his hands. He offered Oak one, who accepted.

"I didn't thank you yet," Drayden said, "for all your help."

"You have," Oak said. "And you've been so grateful… I already know it, Drayden. You don't even have to say it."

Drayden nodded. There was a moment of silence, the two men drinking their coffee.

"I didn't think we'd be needing to use the medical room," Drayden said. "But I'm glad that Ash is ok."

"I am too," Oak said.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

"He apologized about it later," Misty said, her hand over her chest. She'd just finish telling Brock and Max – again – about what happened two days ago. "But I wasn't going to let go of Ash, and he knew it. I would have killed him in my shock… but anyway, Blastoise broke the rocks and spun right up to the surface, with Ash inside its shell. I didn't know Blastoise could push all the water out of their shells."

"Hmm… I didn't either," Brock said.

"And you know the rest. We all came up later, after Drayden caught his Dratini. Funny thing was, as we were leaving, each of the Dratini started glowing. They all evolved into Dragonair." Misty sighed. "After that we hauled ass back up here, tired and weak or not."

"So they'll be okay?" Max asked.

"Yes," Misty said. "They're big and strong now, like their mom."

"Whom Ash caught," Brock said.

"Yes," Misty nodded. She sighed. "I woke he wakes up soon. I really… need to talk to him."

She hadn't talked to him since they were underwater.

"I'm sure you'll get your chance soon. You should go and check in about an hour."

"I will," Misty nodded.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

"I'm sorry, Ash. I've been a terrible mother lately," Delia said.

"That's not true," Ash muttered. It was completely true.

"I just… I wanted Oak so badly; it was… it was bad for me, Ash. I got obsessed. And when I saw the way he'd look at you… you were my biggest competition, Ash. Drayden… not even close."

Ash smiled.

"Of course, I didn't just suddenly fall for him. I've been planning this since you first left. I've been trying to get Oak to like me for so long… and suddenly you come and he's all yours… it hurt." Delia sighed. "But that's no excuse for the way I acted."

"It's a good enough excuse for me," Ash said. "Of course you're forgiven, mom!"

"Oh, Ash," Delia laughed, giving Ash another big hug.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

May knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in," Gary said.

She entered, and he was sitting on his bed with a book in his hands, and a notepad by his side. He looked at her and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey," she said, taking a seat beside him. "What are you doing?"

"Researching Dragonair," Gary said, showing her the cover of the book. When Misty saw it, when Oak first pulled it out for him, she cringed at the sight of the beautiful Pokémon. "Ever since hearing about what happened last night I decided to read up on them."

May smiled. "That's cool."

"But not a super interesting subject," Gary said, closing the book and placing it to the side. "Ash still hasn't woken up?"

"Not yet," May said. "You know, saving him like you did… that was very brave."

Gary nodded. "I thought it was my crush on him, motivating me, but… seeing you, the way you looked at me… that's what really motivated me." Gary put his hand over May's hand.

"Ash… I still like him, but I… I think I'm falling in love with you, May."

May flushed. "Gary…" she breathed in deeply. "Gary, you know what? I think I'm falling in love with you too."

Gary put his hand on the side of her face and lowered her down on to the bed. Kissing turned into something more, as Gary stripped May down and she stripped him down. Underneath him, completely naked, gasping for air, May puts her arms around Gary's neck.

"Ready?" Gary asked, pointing his erection towards her vagina. She spread her legs wide opened.

"Ready," she said.

He slowly pushed into her, filling her, and she was in pure ecstasy.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

Oak knocked lightly on the door and Delia paused, mid sentence, to look up. She smiled at Oak. Ash looked up at his boyfriend. He felt a mix of emotions. He couldn't be sure which one was stronger.

"Hey, Professor Oak," Delia said.

"Hey Delia," Oak said. "I need to speak with Ash."

"Oh, of course," Delia said. She got up and left the room. Oak closed the door behind her. He smiled at Ash.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore," Ash said. "But alive."

Oak nodded. "I'm glad. I was very worried about you. The communications were out of whack, and… Gary, thank goodness Gary talked to me. He was the one that saved you, by the way. I was going to go down there, but he stopped me in time…"

"Samuel…" Ash breathed.

Oak stopped talking so rapidly. He felt tears sliding down his cheeks. He wiped them away.

"Uh… damn, I…"

Ash reached out to him. "Come here."

Oak went over and took Ash's hands. Ash closed his eyes as Oak kissed him, his tears wetting Ash's cheeks. Oak kissed him like never before, putting a new meaning to 'oral sex'. He broke the kiss, moving back, as Ash tried to catch his breath and stop his head from spinning.

"All your stats are fine," Oak said, looking at the monitor. He pulled the needle from Ash's skin that connected him to the drip system. "You're fine. And you're alive…"

Oak cupped Ash's face in his hands and kissed him again, passionately, as he straddled Ash. It was happening so fast, but Ash wasn't going to fight it. He surrendered himself, allowing Oak to do whatever he pleased. Oak sent his tongue into Ash's mouth as he shed his coat and started unbuckling and unzipping his pants.

He kicked his pants off. He moved back to take his shirt off. Ash reached out, feeling Oak's nipples, running his hands over them, squeezing Oak's chest. He leaned forward and his tongue flickered over Oak's nipples. The older man cried out as Ash's tongue tickled his sensitive part.

Oak put his hand on the back of Ash's head, pressing his face against his nipple, until he forced him to look up. He kissed Ash again, pressing his whole body against Ash's body. Ash grabbed Oak's butt – it was covered by the pair of underwear Oak still had on.

Oak broke away to unbutton and free Ash from his clothes. Ash was stripped down to nothing at all. Blankets pushed aside, Oak licked Ash's ear before trailing his kisses down the side of Ash's face, down to his neck. He pressed his covered erection against Ash's free erection, and moved his hips back and forth, rubbing penises against each other.

"Fuck me," Oak whispered.

Ash jolted. "Samuel… I've never…"

Oak made a circle around Ash's nipple, and flicked his nipple with the end of his tongue.

"Fuck me," Oak repeated.

"O – okay," Ash breathed.

Ash slipped both hands into the back of Oak's underwear. He loved the way Oak shivered as he found Oak's hole and ran his fingers over it. Brought one hand out, and stuck all of his fingers into his mouth, lathering all five digits in spit. Oak stared, his penis dripping pre-cum.

"Relax," Ash said. He peeled Oak's underwear back, just enough to expose the entrance, and he slowly pushed the first lathered finger into Oak's anus. The professor bucked his hips and cried out softly, Ash's finger sliding deeper and deeper until it couldn't go any further.

"M – more," Oak said.

Ash added a second finger, and Oak started moving back and forth, moaning, as Ash pushed his fingers in and out rapidly. Oak put his head on Ash's chest as he continued his movements.

Ash added a three finger, and wasn't at all gentle with the process. He pulled both fingers out, added a third, and thrust roughly into Oak's hole, pushed in until they couldn't go anymore. Oak cried out, holding onto Ash, as he continued the rough treatment.

Oak lift his head. He kissed Ash, his body now only moving because of the fingers thrusting into his backside. They kissed until Oak could hardly stand it anymore. He grabbed his white underwear, ripped it off and into shreds, and cast it aside.

"Do it," Oak cried. "Do it now."

Ash nodded, removing his fingers. Oak positioned himself over Ash's penis. Ash thrust into Oak, and Oak cried out again. He slowly went down on Ash's penis.

Ash suddenly came up, into a sitting position, and kissed Oak, as he pushed Oak down onto his back. Ash grabbed Oak's thighs, lifting him up off the bed, and continually thrust into him while keeping his hips up off the bed. He went rough and fast, and then changed to soft and slow. Oak writhed beneath him, enjoying every moment of it.

Oak bit his fingers, tears filling his eyes again. Was he glad that Ash survived. Nothing else matter right now, he was just glad that Ash was ok. He closed his eyes, the tears spilling over.

Ash was nearing his climax. He wrapped his hand around Oak's penis and pumped it as he returned to his faster and hard thrusts. Oak moaned, digging his fingers into the sheets of the bed. Ash managed to bring Oak first, the man crying out as he came.

Then Ash came, with one last powerful thrust, and he filled Oak. He breathed out as the orgasm took him. It last for what seemed to be a while, but when it ended it felt like it happened years ago.

Ash pulled himself out of Oak and laid on top of the bigger man.

"You were… incredible," Oak breathed.

"So… were… you," Ash said, kissing Oak's throat. He closed his eyes and snuggled against the man. They basked in the afterglow of some glorious love making.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

"Misty."

Misty turned to see Brock coming up behind her.

"It's getting late. You should probably go to bed. We arrive at the harbor tomorrow morning."

Misty nodded. As she went towards the door to the cabins Brock stepped in her way. She paused, inches away from him, and looked up at him.

"Misty, I want to be with you," Brock said. She just stared at him. "In the shower, when you asked me if I'd dump all girls for you, I walked away like the bastard I am… but I realized I don't want any other guys. All you want is you."

"You haven't been laid in how many days?" Misty asked. She looked away and chuckled. "You're still just speaking with your dick."

"I'm being honest!" Brock cried.

"Save it, Brock. I just want one person, and he's taken. You? I don't want you. So you can go back to all the girls in the world."

Misty stepped past him.

"Misty, I'm being serious," Brock said.

She didn't turn around. "Yeah, well you missed your chance."

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

Ash got up to start getting dressed. Oak sat up, watching as Ash pulled up his underwear and jeans.

"You seem distracted," Oak murmured, climbing out of bed and looking at the underwear he destroyed. He went to his pants and pulled them on.

"Yes," Ash said. "I… just I…"

Oak sighed when he finished pulling his shirt on. "Calm down, Ash."

Why? Why did it have to be this moment, when everything was going so perfectly? Maybe it was _because_ everything was going perfectly that he had to come clean.

Ash felt like he was being eaten by the guilt, and Oak – Samuel, being the wonderful man he is – doesn't deserved it, not for a second. Ash knew this was long overdue, and he'd held it back for so long…

That it was now pouring out of his mouth, and he couldn't stop it. He could only keep his back to Oak as the words came out.

"I had sex with Brock a few nights ago… well, maybe a week. And it wasn't just a touch and tickle, it was full out sex, and… and he asked me to be his boyfriend, and I said yes, and we've been together, until the night before we went Dratini hunting. I broke up with him then."

Oak was silent. Ash didn't feel any better, but at least that was off his chest. Funny, how being in love with Misty felt like a worse secret then having sex with Brock and becoming his boyfriend.

"Say something," Ash cried, still glaring at the wall in front of him. _Say something, say anything! Please… I need to know that it's ok…_

_I need to know…_

"Do you love Misty?"

…_that everything will ok…_

"What?"

"Do you love Misty?" Oak asked. "Are you in love with her?"

Ash turned around. Oak looked at him with intense eyes. Not the normal, kind and loving eyes, but intense, almost glaring eyes.

"Why…?"

Oak laughed. It was a dry, humorless laugh – it hurt Ash to hear it.

"I'm… a fool." Oak said.

"You're not making sense," Ash said.

"The communications, it was out of whack. You and Misty thought we couldn't hear you, but the truth was we could hear you, you just couldn't hear us."

The color faded from Ash's face.

"I… I'm been a fool. A conceded fool. I just… I thought it would be me, you saw, when you closed your eyes. I thought my name… would be the last name on your lips… if you… God forbid, if you ever died. I was so worried for you. I've been crying like a child, lately, because of what happened… because of almost losing you…"

"Samuel," Ash turned around. Oak held out a hand.

To keep Ash away.

"When you closed your eyes… for, what you thought was going to be forever… was it Misty you saw?"

Ash cringed.

"Is it Misty? Has it always been… about Misty?"

For the third time today, Ash saw tears fall from Oak's eyes. But these weren't tears of relief, or of ecstasy, these were tears of pain.

Of heartbreak.

"Do you love Misty, Ash?"

"I do," Ash whispered.

Oak scoffed. He took a few steps backwards, until he reached the counter behind him. Ash couldn't move. He was frozen, as if his feet were nailed to the floor. Was this really happening?

This had to be a nightmare.

"You love her… more than you love me?" Oak asked.

"I don't know," Ash said, his voice trembling.

"I guess so," Oak said, "If she's the last person you think of. Brock… that's easily forgiven. It was physical. You probably have no love in your heart for him… not true love. But… Misty… that's too much. That… that gets in the way of what we have. That splits you in pieces, so even when your body is with me… your heart is with her."

"It's… not like that," Ash said.

"How long love have you loved her?" Oak asked.

Ash shook his head.

Oak slowly nodded. The head shake was answer enough:

_Longer then I've loved you._

"So… where does that leave us?" Oak asked.

Ash's head snapped up, and he looked right at his teary-eyed lover. This was the moment that would decide everything. But the pain in his eyes, the tears on his cheeks, the pain in his chest…

Ash could already see what Oak decided.

Ash knew what was going to happen now.

Oak took a deep breath in.

He wiped his tears away, and he smoothed his hair back.

"Ash," Oak said, the words weighing a thousand tons each, "I think we should break up."

If his words could become tangible they would have brought the ship down to the bottom of the ocean.

As it was, they cut, stabbing, and sliced Ash's heart into a bunch of pieces.

This wasn't right. This wasn't how it should be.

"Really?" Ash said, his voice void of any emotion.

"Really," Oak said.

Ash closed his eyes. He wished he could close them forever.

Suddenly, dying wasn't such a bad idea.

"Okay then," Ash said, his eyes slowly opening back up.

Oak sighed. "Okay then."

Ash looked away.

Oak reached down to pick up his lab coat.

And he left the room.

Ash sunk down to the floor.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

Ash got out of bed. He left the hospital room, going right outside to the deck. He grabbed the railing and looked out at the sea. The sun was just being to come up. It was a bit cold outside, but nothing too intense.

Pikachu came up, running up to Ash and jumping onto his shoulder.

"Hey, buddy," Ash said, petting Pikachu's head. "How are you?"

"Pika, pika," Pikachu murmured.

Ash sighed. "Yeah, me too."

He turned away from the sea, to go back to the cabin, and before him was dry land. Krabby Bay, to be exact. They must have arrived in the middle of the night. Ash ran to the front of the boat. There were no bridges, no way of getting off the boat without jumping off the side, into the water.

Oak's face flashed through Ash's mind.

"Pikachu, are you ready for a little swim?"

"Pika…" Pikachu looked down at the water and gulped. "Pika, piiii…. Pikachu!"

"Good." Ash climbed over the side, and jumped right into the water. "We're on our way home, buddy!"

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

"Do you have all of Ash's belongings?" asked the butler.

Delia nodded. Ash only left his backpack behind. But more importantly, he left all of his Pokémon behind – save Pikachu. Something serious must have happened for Ash to just jump ship without all of his precious Pokémon.

"I hope he's ok…" Misty said.

"I'm sure he's fine," Brock said, trying to sound reassuring, as he patted Misty on the back. She just smiled at him. Despite what had happened, they were going to be adults about it, and put it behind them. No longer fuck buddies, but still fucking best friends!

"C'mon," Delia said, motioning for Brock, Max and Misty to follow. "Let's go see if Ash is home."

"What about May?" Max asked.

Delia looked at May, walking off the boat with Gary's arm around her shoulders.

"May's fine, dear," Delia said. "Come on."

They left as May and Gary came down.

"So… are you going with them?" Gary asked, nodding towards the retreating group.

May shrugged. "Well… I was hoping to spend some more time with you."

Gary chuckled. "May, my Pokémon days are over… but yours are just beginning. I wish we could be together, but…"

May silenced Gary with a kiss. When she pulled away he looked pleasantly surprised.

"I'm going to collect all of my ribbons," May said, "And after I'm done, I'm coming back here, to be with you."

Gary blushed.

"You do want me to be your girlfriend, right?"

"Yes," Gary laughed, "Of course I do."

The two bodyguards took the last of the equipment and baggage off the ship, and the last two men came down. One could tell Drayden was smiling, without even seeing his mouth. Oak had a sour smile on his face. He was forcing it. He had to.

"Thank you for everything, Sammy," Drayden said, patting his old friend on the back.

Oak chuckled. "It was my pleasure… I got some great notes, collect a lot of valuable data, and…" _And broke up with the love of my life…_

"Sammy?"

"Uh, yeah?" Oak looked at Drayden.

He hands came up so fast Oak didn't have time to react. He kissed Oak right on the lips, making the observing bodyguards gasp. Oak didn't kiss back. Slowly, Drayden pulled away.

"Forgive me. Not only just for kissing you, but I also eavesdropped last night." Drayden looked down. "You look so sad, Sammy… I couldn't help myself."

Oak shook his head. "What's done is done. It's best not to dwell on the past."

"You're just saying that cause it hurts so badly," Drayden said.

Oak walked away. Drayden sighed, chasing after the man.

"I didn't… mean to offend. Please, Sammy, I just… want to help you."

"I need some time," Oak said. Because right now all he could think about was Ash. How he messed up. How it could have possibly been the biggest mistake of his life…

He was at fault too, before being in love with Drayden. The only difference between him and Ash was that Oak still loved Ash more, even though he had feelings for Drayden. Ash helped Oak forget Drayden.

Oak wondered if, while making love, if Ash ever thought of Misty? While he cried out Oak's name, over and over again, was it Misty he thought about? When he closed his eyes and moaned… was it Misty he saw?

"Of course," Drayden said, wrapping his arm around Oak's shoulder. "You'll heal. And while you do I'll be your best friend." And when Oak was better he'd be his lover.

Oak nodded his head. "A best friend would be great right now…"

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

Ash was in his room when everyone came home. He ignored Delia's many questions, he ignored Brock's disapproving looks, and Max's name calling. He looked at Misty, and Misty looked at him. She could tell something was wrong. Something terrible had happened.

It was written all over Ash's face.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," Ash said, cutting Delia off. He reached out and snatched his backpack away from her. "Alone," he added, looking each of his companions in the eyes. Then he retreated back to his room.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

He knew they wouldn't leave him alone, so that night he got dressed, got Pikachu up, go all of his Pokéballs, and left the house. He was down the street when Misty and Brock came running towards him.

"You broke up with Oak, didn't you?" Brock asked.

Ash turned around and kept on walking.

"Ash," Misty called.

"Don't," Ash snapped.

Misty sighed.

"I'd go with you, but May and Max needs someone to watch over them," Brock said. "Otherwise, it would just be like the old times. Just the three of us. Wasn't it wonderful, Ash?"

Ash said nothing.

"I'll see you later, Ash. Misty. Love both of you."

Brock walked back to the house.

Misty sighed again. "So, where are you going?"

"I'm going alone," Ash said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu bounced off Ash's shoulders onto Misty's. She giggling, giving Pikachu an affectionate head rub.

"Pikachu disagrees, Ash," Misty said with a smile.

Ash sighed. He stopped walking.

"Oak and I broke up because… he heard me telling you that… I love you. It was too much to handle for him, I guess, so he called us quits." Ash looked at Misty. "I'm running away."

"And as I asked before," Misty said, taking a step closer to Ash, "Where are we going?"

Ash smiled at her. He took both of her hands and pulled her closer, kissing her like he used to kiss Oak. Misty was a great kisser. But it wasn't the same as kissing Oak. Would the pain ever go away? Would Ash ever stop missing Oak?

"Where ever you want to go," Ash whispered against Misty's lips.

She took his hand and started running. They're go wherever the wind took them, enjoying each other until the joy ran out, and harsh reality sunk its poisonous claws in.

But for now they'd be happy, as they ran hand in hand, through Pallet Town.

(-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! It had to happen. But, as tried to make clear in this chapter, it doesn't last. It was a very false happy ending. I felt sad the entire chapter! (I hated the break up scene! Damn it, Ash! Damn it, Oak! This is all **_**wrong**_**!) The story isn't over yet. It just begins the final chapters…**

**NEXT TIME****: **_**Oak and I broke up, 3 years, and now I have a chance to get him back. It's time for the Whirl Cup. Drayden has already entered, and so will I. There I'll put everything I care about on the line, to win back the man that I'm destined to be with…**_


	18. Final Chapter – Whirl Cup part 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Forgive me for the unannounced hiatus of my Pokémon series! Some serious personal problems came up. It's over now, and I have some time to write. So how about I wrap this series up? If you're still reading this series thank you for sticking around! **

**Pokémon returns, in the not too distant future! Before my series started it was only a slight A/U (Alternate Universe). Now it'll be a major A/U! One of the bigger changes will be the writing style. I'm going from third person to first person when on Ash's prospective. I'm going to do my best to tie up all loose ends and bring the story to a complete conclusion. Whether or not it'll be a happy ending I cannot say. Sorry for mistakes!**

**PREVIOUSLY: Ash Ketchum lost his connection to his Pokémon, and returned home to his beloved Professor Samuel Oak for some guidance. His love for Misty resurfaced and he confessed his deep affections for her. As a result Ash and Oak ended their relationship. **

**Ash now realizes it was a mistake – but can he win his soul mate back?**

(-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-)

(Final Chapter – Whirl Cup part 1)

This was it. I won the battle!

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" I commanded.

Pikachu paused, glancing back at me with a reluctant look in his eyes. I just glared down at him until he started moving again. He leapt into the air, his cheeks letting off small bolts of lightning. I'd won the fight. Pikachu and I were at our strongest ever.

"Monferno, dodge it!" the trainer cried.

"Piiiika…" Pikachu shrieked, "CHUUUUU!"

(-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-)

A huge bolt of lightning came out of Pikachu's back and hit the Monferno, engulfing it in the electricity. The Pokémon cried out as it was fried alive. Then it fell over in a blackened mass.

"Monferno!" the trainer cried, rushing to the Pokémon's side.

"Better get him to a Pokémon center," I said, smirking.

"Bastard," the trainer cried. "You and your Pokémon!"

"Hurry up, or Monferno isn't gonna make it," I said.

The trainer lifted the Pokémon into his arms and fled. I looked down at Pikachu to cheer him on for the win, but he just looked depressed. I raised my eyebrows.

"What? What's the problem?" I asked. "You're the one who fried him."

"That's not it," Roark said, coming up beside me. The purple haired glasses wearing gym leader was my current boy toy – but since Misty I haven't had an official relationship.

No, what I had with Misty – it was a fling. Misty didn't want to accept that fact when I broke up with her, but it was the truth that I'd come to accept. What we had was a fling.

What I had with _him_ was real.

And I lost it. Biggest mistake of my entire life.

"Then what is it?" I snapped at Roark.

"It's your intent. You and Pikachu have a strong connection – it's because if your connection, your desire to completely destroy your opponent that made Pikachu destroy Monferno. Otherwise he would have gone easier."

"So you're saying this is my fault?" I snapped.

"Well…" Roark shrugged.

I grabbed him roughly by the collar and pulled him into a kiss. It was forceful and not at all sensual, but he didn't fight it. He closed his eyes and let me push my tongue into his mouth.

"Pika, pika…" Pikachu muttered. He used to love watching me make out and have sex, but since I got together with Misty Pikachu doesn't watch, or watches with disappointed, judgmental eyes.

I pulled away from Roark. "You're saying what happened was my fault?"

Roark sighed. "I'm just saying that Pokémon battles should be enjoyed – it should be a fun bout, not a fight to the death that ends with your opponent rushing their Pokémon to the Poke-center."

I shoved him down to the ground and straddled him. I took his hardhat off and tossed it aside. When he reached for it I took his hand and pressed it against the front of my pants. Holding his hand there I leaned over and kissed him. He welcomed the distraction.

Using his other hand too he managed to get my zipper down and my pants unbuttoned. He peeled the front of my underwear down and my penis bounced out to greet him. His fingers gently caressed my penis. I shivered and moved out of his grasp.

"Someone might see us," I said.

"Don't care," Roark said, but when he reached for my penis again I pushed his arms away. He sighed deeply.

"You seem so angry… and so sad… all the time," Roark whispered. He reached up slowly, waiting for me to push his hands away. When I didn't he trailed his fingers down the sides of my face, like he was wiping away tears. I grabbed his arms and pinned them down.

"I used to be happy," I growled. "Not anymore." I leaned over and started kissing and nipping at his throat. He shuddered beneath me, moaning and whimpering when I bit too hard.

"I could make you happy," Roark said softly.

I stopped and pushed away to look down at him.

"I told you already –,"

"I know, I know, it's just sex, nothing more," Roark said. "I'm just saying, if you'd let me in I could make you happy."

"No you can't," I said, and I kissed him before he could argue with me. I didn't care if we were seen. I guided both his hands to my penis and I tongued the inside of his mouth. He took my penis into his hands and rubbed it gently. I forced his hands tighter around my penis.

"Don't waste my time," I whispered. "You know I need it rough."

"Then force me," Roark said. "You know I like it rough."

He liked to be pushed around. I liked to do the pushing. So I removed his hands from my penis and crawled up the length of his body. I positioned my penis to the front of his face. He opened his mouth and I pushed my penis inside.

I thrust into his mouth. I ignored him when he gagged cause my penis when down too deep. He grabbed my pants and forced them down to my ankles so I could get into a more comfortable position.

He reached up and his fingers found my anus. Just the tip went in and I moaned. He forced that finger into me and I was thrusting harder and faster into his mouth. He was breathing fast but so far he was handling it. His finger slid deeper into me. I cried out and Pikachu fled the scene.

His finger went back and forth as I went back and forth in his mouth. It was so much pleasure, but it wasn't enough. I needed a lot more. I closed my eyes and focused on the pleasure. Yes, those few moments of pure bliss when I came, that's what I wished for.

When I came my mind went blank, and I was no longer sad or angry or regretful or anything, I just existed for the moment. I willed the orgasm.

"Oh, yes, oh _yes_," I moaned. "Come on…"

I was coming into his mouth as his finger thrust into me. I dropped my head as my body went tense. The pleasure exploded through me, and for a few minutes I simply existed for this moment. And for a few minutes I completely forgot about him.

But then the effects of the orgasm wore away, and I was left with all those annoying emotions. I pulled my penis out of Roark's mouth and lied down. He rolled on top of me.

He couldn't make me happy, because Roark wasn't _him_.

"What are you waiting for?" I snapped. "Fuck me."

Roark didn't bother with playing around, he just did as I wanted. He positioned himself in between my legs. He used some spit as a futile means for lube and then thrust into me. I cried out. Yes, this could distract me from the blaringly depressing fact that Roark wasn't _him_.

That Roark wasn't Professor Samuel Oak, my soul mate.

(-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-)

Oak stood at the top floor of the skyscraper, overlooking Blue Point Isle. He was dressed in an expensive robe with a glass of red wine in his hand. He should have been happy, but he hadn't been happy for three years now. Not truly happy.

The door opened and he stepped into the room. His white haired muscular boyfriend walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. He looked slightly winded, but at the sight of Oak his eyes softened.

Oak found himself smiling.

"Hey," Drayden said.

"Hey," Oak smiled.

They crossed the distance between each other and Drayden pulled Oak into his arms. Oak's smile didn't fool Drayden – he could tell something was wrong. He knew something was wrong for the past three years.

"I signed up for the Whirl Cup," Drayden said. "And it's been broadcasted by now. I was being chased by the paparazzi until my bodyguards got to the scene."

Oak pulled back just a little, so he could kiss Drayden. It was a slow, almost shy kiss. Drayden closed his eyes. If he wanted sex he'd forcefully kiss Oak back, but at times like this, when they were kissing just to kiss he just stood there and let Oak kiss him.

Oak started slow, like it was his first time kissing. A long lasting peck on the lips. Then he tilled his head to the side and started opening Drayden's mouth with his own. Then, as he pushed his tongue into Drayden's mouth the kiss became more real.

He then ended the kiss to put his head in the curve of Drayden's shoulder and close his eyes. Drayden wrapped his arms around Oak. If only Oak would let him in, to love him, to heal him. If Drayden could get inside Oak's sealed off heart he could repair him.

"I love you," Drayden said, put a hand on the back of Oak's head.

"I love you too," Oak said, and meant it as much as he possibly could.

(-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-)

"Hurry up," Misty said. Brock sighed but continued to trudge up the side of the hill. Misty turned and put out her arms. The wind pushed against her body. She closed her eyes and breathed in the scents of the ocean.

"This is the water Pokémon trainer's terrain," Misty said. "This is where I belong. This is where I'll triumph."

"Slow down," Brock moaned. He reached out and put his hands on Misty's shoulders to keep his balance. "You move too fast…"

Misty shrugged his hands off. "That's because this is my terrain, Brock!"

"Right," Brock said. "Didn't you get your ass handed to you last time you did this?"

"Semifinals isn't getting my ass handed to me," Misty snapped.

"Right," Brock said.

"Its' not."

"Right."

"Brock…"

"What's the problem? I'm agreeing with you!"

Misty slapped Brock before she turned around and rushed down the hill. "C'mon, I have to register for the tournament! This year, Brock, I'm gonna win!"

Brock stood there, rubbing his cheek. She'd returned home after being gone for 6 long months – and she was completely broken. Brock took the time to put her back together, and now she was perky and cheerful as ever – and she also didn't give him a second glance, sexually _or_ romantically.

It was so annoying how cheerful and lively she was. It was also really annoying how the more cheerful and happy she was the sadder and more depressed she was on the inside. Brock still didn't knew what happened that made Misty come running home. She never told him.

"Damn, why do I stick with her?" he asked himself. Oh, right – it was because he was in love with her. "Coming!"

(-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-)

I'd come to hate people. The larger the crowd the more pissed off I seemed to get. I'd ignored Roark when he spoke to me, and he finally caught on and stopped trying to get me to speak. I moved through the city quickly. I just wanted to find some place to rest. I didn't want to sleep on the ground tonight.

Pikachu didn't keep guard anymore so random wild Pokémon had been stealing supplies from us. I guess it was Pikachu's stupid idea of getting back at me because I wasn't the happy-go-lucky Ash I used to be.

"Hey, look, Ash," Roark said, "the Whirl Cup on the Whirl Islands is starting again this year."

I didn't even look at the TV.

"Look for a place to stay," I grumbled.

"Sorry," Roark said.

"…_And you'll be joining us this year, correct, Dragon Master?_"

"_I will be. And I can't wait to check out the competition in the preliminary matches._"

That voice made me freeze in my tracks. A shudder ran down my spine, from the top down to the bottom.

"_This will be your first time competing. Will you at least give your opponents a chance against you?_"

He laughs. "_Of course. I am still a trainer myself, and the Pokémon I'll be using are also still in training, so this will be a challenge for me as well as my opponents._"

"Ash? Ash, are you ok?"

I slowly turned my eyes towards the screen.

"_Are you worried at all?_"

"_I won't know until I'm in there, battling. But I'm pretty sure this won't be an easy win, even for a master trainer like me. I won't underestimate any the other trainers. We will all have an equal chance at winning._"

His face, I hadn't seen it in 3 years, since I left with Misty. He still looked the same as before, but there was something slightly different about him. Something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Ash? What's wrong?"

"_Now, I hate to visit the rumor mill, Drayden, but rumor has it you had proposed to the famous Professor Oak. Now, is this rumor false, or did you really put a ring on it? Are you going to retire as a trainer?_"

He raised his brows, his eyes growing wide. "_Wow, news travels fast._"

"_So it's true?_"

"_Yes._" I felt my mouth drop open. "_I proposed last night, over dinner, on our first night in Blue Point Isle, and he said yes._"

"_Wow! Congratulations!_" Something in me felt like it shattered into a million pieces. "_So are you retiring as a trainer? We'd all love to know._"

"_I haven't asked Oak's opinion on the matter yet, but yes, I do plan on retiring as a trainer once I'm married to Samuel. So let's hope I retire in victory!_"

"_Yes, let's hope so! But I think the other trainers might need more luck then you do! And remember trainers, the deadline to sign up for this year's Whirl Cup ends in 2 days, so hurry if you haven't done so already! We hope to see you all there! It's going to be a great year, so you don't want to miss it._"

And then the news program cut to the next newscast. I felt numb. I must have stared up at the TV screen for 5 minutes before Roark finally slapped the life back into me.

"Ash! What's going on?" he cried.

I turned and ran. Pikachu bounced up onto my shoulder. Roark raced after me. And I just ran. I couldn't believe this. I couldn't let this pass through me. I couldn't let that unfortunate news become a reality in my mind.

I couldn't believe it or it was hurt me… so much…

Samuel…

I slowed from my fastest run to a slow jog. Then I just stopped walking. I was standing still again. The information was forcing itself into my brain. Samuel and Drayden were getting married. They were getting married! It wasn't even legalized in the Johto region yet.

If they got married then I'd never have a chance to get Samuel back! I'd never be happy again if I couldn't be with him. If I couldn't wake up beside him, if I couldn't touch his body the way I used to. If I couldn't love him anymore, my heart would be crush.

"Ash, what's your problem?" Roark asked.

I closed my eyes and the first few tears slid down my face. The tough, mean exterior crumbed as the tears ran down my cheeks. Roark went silent again. He was probably shocked. I haven't cried in three years.

"I'm losing him forever," I said. "He's going to be gone forever. I can't live if he's gone." If I can't reach him.

"Who?"

"Samuel!" I cried. "Samuel! Samuel! SAMUEL!"

I threw my head back and screamed out his name in the middle of the crowded city. The entire city could probably hear me screaming. I put my hand against my heart.

The rest of my shields crumbed away, and I was raw and venerable as the day I lost him.

Pikachu wrapped his arms around my head to hug me. "Pika, pika, Pikachu…" he explained. He hadn't really talked to me for the past 3 years, so that caused a few more tears to fall down my face. I pulled Pikachu into my arms and hugged him close as Roark ushered me off from the growing crowd.

"Ok… you're in love with Professor Oak," Roark said slowly, like he was trying to process the information. "I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"Why the fuck do you think?" I sobbed.

"Oh, right."

"We need to get to the Whirl Cup," I said. "I have to enter. I have to defeat Drayden… and if I do that I can win Samuel back!"

"I doubt Drayden would put his fiancé up for a battle," Roark said.

"He would, he has to," I said. "It's trainer's honor! He has to. We'll bet our greatest possessions."

Only a fool would ask what a trainer's greatest possessions were.

"You'd give up your Pokémon?" Roark cried.

"Yes," I said. "For Samuel I would. I just… I have to put everything on the line for this. I have to be ready to sacrifice everything for him."

"Pika, pika…?" Pikachu asked.

"I'd never give you up," I assured him.

"You're going to challenge Drayden?"

"Yes," I said.

"You're going to put everything you care about on the line – you're going to put your rights as a trainer on the line – to get him back?"

"Yes!" I cried. "And I'm going to win! I'm going to get him back! Now where's a fucking _blimp_? I need to get to Blue Point Isle!"

(-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: The story continues. I originally planned three final chapters but I'm pretty sure that's not gonna be the case. This is a good thing. Because of the hiatus all of my readers deserve extra chapters! (Continued)**

**NEXT TIME****: **_**Roark and I arrive at Blue Point Isle where I meet many old friends, including some I don't want to see. As the tournament begins I frantically search for Samuel, to let him know that I still care about him, and I search for Drayden, to give him the ultimate challenge…**_


	19. Final Chapter – Whirl Cup part 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: (Continued from previous chapter:) Originally I had planned the 3 chapters completely on Ash's prospective and end it with a… I wouldn't call it **_**good**_** ending, but yeah. Now I'm extending the final chapters, and it's not only going to be on Ash's prospective. I talk a lot on my author's notes, don't I?**

**PREVIOUSLY: Ash and Oak are both emotionally damaged 3 years after their break up. The Whirl Cup is beginning, and Drayden enters. Ash finds out and he decides to enter too, and challenge Drayden to the ultimate test…**

(-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-)

(Final Chapter – Whirl Cup part 2)

I couldn't wait until the blimp landed. When it did I burst out in a run, and Roark struggled to keep up with me. Pikachu kept up with me easily. He bounced by my side, looking just as determined as me.

"Ash, slow down," Roark cried. "You still have some time!"

"No, I don't," I said. I ran out of time the moment Samuel agreed to marry Drayden.

But I was going to fix it!

(-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-)

May threw her head back and cried out as Gary thrust his penis deeper inside her. She felt his hands all over her body – her thighs, her knees, her stomach, and around her breasts. He rubbed his thumbs over both nipples and it unleashed her third orgasm.

"Gary!" May cried out, tears coming to her eyes as she came. "Gary, it's too much – God, it's too much!"

He leaned over, flicking his tongue over her erect nipple, never losing his rhythm. His cock filled her; his tongue overwhelmed her. She felt like she was suffocating.

"Stop – stop," she moaned.

"Want me to stop?" Gary gave a rough sideways thrust that made her moan. "Then push me away."

She reached out, her hands going to his chest. He didn't think for a second she'd push him away. And she didn't – she gripped his chest in the same way he'd gripped hers.

"Don't ever stop," she said.

He smiled and gave her another rough thrust that had her screaming. The legs of the table May was lying on continued to squeak with every thrust. She reached back, grabbing Gary's ass cheeks, and squeezed them. When he pulled out she helped him thrust in, and cried out in pleasure.

"Don't ever stop," she cried.

(-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-)

"Congratulations, you're on registered for the Whirl Cup!"

"Thank you," I smiled. I turned around and Roark gave me a curious look. I was searching for a computer because I needed to trade one of my Pokémon for one of my water Pokémon. I found a computer and rushed over.

"I don't have two water Pokémon," I explained to Roark, "So I'm using the computer system to pull a Pokémon out. I'm so glad they made it a computerized system, because before when I wanted to trade out my Pokémon…" _I had to go through Oak to do it_, I remembered.

Roark noticed. He put his arm around my shoulders and led me the rest of the way to the computer system.

"Yep, computers make life easier," he said, and smiled at me. I forced a smile back and he kissed me. It was the force gentle kiss we'd ever shared. I enjoyed it while it lasted.

"Wow," Roark whispered, "I never thought it could feel that way."

I chuckled. "In all the years I've known you we've only fucked."

"Yeah," Roark chuckled, wordlessly implying, "What's wrong with that?"

"Tonight…" I drew him closer, "Let's make love."

His cheeks turned bright red. I enjoyed the sight before I kissed him. Roark liked to be dominated, and I liked hurting him, but since I cried… I'd been in the mood to go soft and slow, like I used to do with Samuel.

"H – hey! HEY!"

I whirled around, breaking contact with Roark.

Brock stood a few feet away from us. Misty stood behind him.

(-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-)

May pulled her shirt back on. "By the way, why are we here, Gary? You're not competing in the Whirl Cup."

"I'm not," Gary said, buttoning his pants up, "But my grandpa's boyfriend is, so I have to go to show my support."

May nodded. "Soon they'll both be your grandpas."

"That's true," Gary nodded.

"How do you feel about the marriage?"

"Whatever. I'm not the one marrying Drayden. Why should I care?"

"Um…" May shrugged. "I don't know… because he's your grandpa?"

Gary looked at May and knew what this was about. Often he didn't show his true feelings, but as of lately May has been encouraging him to be more honest with her. He couldn't just shrug things off anymore.

"I'm disappointed… because I lost Ash to my grandpa, and those two aren't together anymore," Gary said. "No, I don't have any feelings for Ash anymore, but I lost because Ash and grandpa were…"

"In love," May finished.

Gary nodded. "Yeah. And now…"

"Professor Oak's marrying Drayden."

May always finished his sentences. He used to be annoyed by it, until one day when it just felt natural.

"I think it's a mistake," Gary muttered.

"But it's not up to us to decide that," May said.

"No, but he's coming," Gary smiled. "He'll be here, and he'll show that Drayden…"

There was a knock at the door.

"Were you expecting someone?"

"Put your pants on," Gary said as he went to answer the door. When May's pants were on he opened the door.

"Dad!"

Norman stepped into the room. Gary and Norman exchanged smiles before turning towards May.

"Hello, May," Norman said.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" May asked.

"Here to see you, of course," Norman said. "Gary called me up to tell me how things were going – you know, the last time you guys visited, I gave Gary our number, and he actually calls us."

May flushed. "I'd call…"

"I know you forget," Norman smiled. He opened his arms. "C'mon, kiddo."

(-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-)

I stared at them, and they stared at me, for the longest time.

I hadn't seen Brock in 3 years - Misty in 2 years and 6 months, since our break up. I sent her packing, because I couldn't live with my mistake anymore. And now here she was, looking the same as always. They both did.

"What's going on?" Roark asked.

"Ash, what… what are you doing here?" Brock asked.

"Competing," I said. I looked at Misty. "What are… you guys doing here?" She wouldn't look at me. "Are you guys entering too?"

"Misty is," Brock said.

She looked up at me and I froze under her gaze. It had been a while. And everything I felt for her was real – it was all true, I realized in that moment. It wasn't just a fling like I tried to convince myself it was. I loved Misty. That wasn't the mistake.

I loved Samuel more. Leaving him was the mistake.

"Hey, Misty," I said, the first words spoken to her since the break up. She stared at me, like she wanted to say something so badly, but it wouldn't come out of her mouth.

"I'm Roark, Ash's friend," Roark introduced himself, since it was obvious I wasn't going to be doing it.

"You two look like more than friends," Misty said. She forced a smile that was almost painful to witness.

"Us men need sex to survive," Brock said, and gave me a smile. "It's just physical – it's not emotional."

Roark looked like Brock just smacked him in the face, but he didn't say anything and Brock didn't remark on his hurt expression.

"Misty…" I started.

She whirled around and started walking away. Brock shrugged and followed after her.

"What the hell was that?" Roark asked.

I just shook my head. "I'll explain later."

"Pika, pika," Pikachu whimpered, reaching out towards Misty.

(-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-)

"So, how's mom?" May asked.

"She's fine," Norman muttered. "Still trying to get over the divorce."

"Well, no one saw it coming," May said. Her face showed nothing, but her voice held the smallest bit of anger towards her father. She sure didn't see the divorce. According to her mother Norman just decided to break it off for no reason, because everything was good.

Norman shrugged. "I just wasn't feeling the romance anymore. You wouldn't understand, and as your parents – I don't care how old you are – we'll never be fully honest about it with you or Max."

May shook her head. "That's stupid, why not? Why can't I get an explanation?"

"Are you totally honest about your relationship with Gary to your mother and I, and even Max?" Norman asked.

May flushed, her mind reflecting on the hot sex her and Gary had moments before her father entered the room. No, she wasn't completely honest with him about her relationship. She'd never tell her dad about that kind of stuff.

"No," May said. "I'm not totally honest about my relationships with my family."

Norman nodded. "Don't worry; your mom and I are friends."

She sighed. That's not what she was worried about. What she was worried about was the awkward Christmas dinners every year.

"How's Max?" May asked.

"He's doing great as a Pokémon trainer, though just like you he forgets to call. Apparently he's made a bunch of new friends."

May nodded. "That's good. I'm glad for him. He was so excited when he was finally able to become a Pokémon trainer."

"Yeah, that's true," Norman smiled. "When he left he swore to defeat me the next time we saw each other… I think he's going to do great."

"He's smart. Of course he will," May said.

Norman gave May a long look. "You've matured," he said.

She nodded. "Yes, I have."

"You're not a girl anymore," Norman said. He put his hand on her cheek. "I don't have to worry about you anymore."

"I know you'll never stop worrying."

"I won't, but at least I'll know I don't have to." Norman kissed her forehead. "You've become a great woman. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks dad," May smiled.

(-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-)

Next day, Roark, Pikachu, and I left our room well rested. The preliminary matches began today. It was easy wins for my Corphish and Buizel. I watched each match, and searched the crowds for Samuel, but I never saw him. I did want Misty's match and she crushed her opponents.

"Do you think you'll have to go up against Misty?" Roark asked me.

"If she makes it to the finals, yeah," I said.

"Do you think it'll be an easy victory?"

"Did you see her match?"

"Yeah…?"

"Then don't ask stupid questions," I snapped. I didn't see Drayden compete that day, nor did I see Samuel in the crowd.

The next day the matches continued. And Drayden showed up with his own camera crew.

He looked the same as he did the last time I saw him. Muscular build, obnoxious beard, pretty eyes, and a deep voice that made him one of the hottest pieces of ass in the competition. (What? He was my rival but that didn't make him any less hot.)

I wanted to order Pikachu to zap him with a thunderbolt, but that wouldn't make me look too good, would it?

"That's Drayden!" Roark cried. "I still can't believe you lost your boyfriend to him. I can't believe you knew him! He's so…" Roark met my eyes and he knew not to continue.

I felt sorry for the poor trainer that went up against Drayden. He used his Kingdra to mow down the pipsqueak in his way. It was a 5 second battle that the camera crew ate up. The announcer started bragging about Drayden, and was warning trainers to look out for this guy.

I scanned the crowd, but did not see him. And if he were here I would have seen him. He's probably hiding out. He could have seen me in TV yesterday. I couldn't let Drayden get away.

I stood up.

"Ash?" Roark said.

I searched around and found them… on the other side of the stadium. I started running. I had to reach the microphone before Drayden left. I circled around the huge arena. Halfway to the mic Drayden started to leave. I kicked up a notch and blazed through the sitting area of the arena.

The people I jumped and stumbled over were pissed at me, but most of the people were just curious. I reached the microphone as the announcer was announcing the next battle. The exit was directly below the announcer, so this was perfect.

I shoved the announcer and the crew gasped. I grabbed the mic.

"_DRAYDEN!_" I yelled. My voice boomed across the stadium, and everything fell into a shocked silence. The cameras went onto me. Drayden jolted and looked up at me. I smiled down at him.

"Ash!" he cried.

"It's me, Ash Ketchum!" I said. "I've been looking for you, Drayden! You see, a few days you proposed to Professor Samuel Oak!"

"So?" Drayden said.

"So? So – I'm still in love with him!"

The crowd gasped. Shock sped throughout the crowd. Everyone was locked in. The camera crew was probably coming in their pants. This was going to be all over the media tomorrow.

"You gave him up a _long_ time ago, Ash," Drayden said, his voice sounding reasonable. "You can't just come here after so many years and start yelling at me because I proposed to my boyfriend. You have no right."

The regret was clear on my face. "I was truly in love with her – it was real, it wasn't just a stupid fling… that's not the mistake I made."

"What's the mistake?" Drayden asked.

"The mistake was leaving him in the first place!" I cried. "We were meant to be, Drayden! We were supposed to be together!"

"I'm sorry Ash, but that's not how it's going to go. Just because your relationship didn't work doesn't mean you can just come in here and break my relationship off."

"Actually, it does," I said. Here it was: the moment of truth. "Dragon Master Drayden! I challenge you to the greatest battle of your life! I will put everything I care about on the line for a chance to get back with Samuel! I challenge you for your title of Dragon Master, and for Samuel's hand in marriage!"

The crowd went wild.

Drayden spoke and when no one could hear him they went silent. "You don't want to do this, Ash," he said again.

"I've never wanted to do anything more in my life," I said. "I'll be everything I care about – my pride and honor as a trainer – on the line! And I'd risk it for the chance to have Samuel back in my life."

I felt my eyes fill with tears.

"I mean it… with my whole heart I mean it, Drayden!" I grabbed my chest and squeezed. "I can't live without him!"

"Neither can I!" Drayden yelled.

Something caught Drayden's full attention. He stared straight ahead, unmoving, unblinking. The audience remained tense, on the edge of their seats. I leaned over the railing to see down below.

He walked out and all eyes were on him. I saw the top of his head and knew it was him. I nearly fell over the side just to touch him. He went towards Drayden. Before he got into touching distance he stopped.

Then he turned around.

"Samuel," I whispered.

(-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ash and Oak's reunion! (Sort of.) This is getting interesting, it's it? Tee hee… I think even the real Ash would totally grab a microphone and yell at his rival in front of everyone, so when I was writing that scene I was totally inspired. **

**NEXT TIME****: **_**After all these years I see him again, my precious Samuel. Now all that hangs in the balance is Drayden's acceptance of my challenge…**_


	20. Final Chapter – Whirl Cup part 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: In this chapter I really show how much everyone's changed in the past 3 years. I don't know if you're going to like the changes, but just remember 3 years is a long time. Now everyone's adults and it's time to either rise up or hit rock bottom… and stay down. **

**PREVIOUSLY: Norman comes to visit May, and talks about his divorce – Ash, in front of a stadium of people and live television, announces his love for Oak, and challenges Drayden to a Pokémon battle. Then Samuel comes out from back stage…**

(-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-)

(Final Chapter – Whirl Cup part 3)

It's moments like these were I wish I could freeze time.

Then I could make this entire world come to a complete standstill, and it would just be him and I, together again. I'd rush down to him, I'd tell him I was the only one for him, I'd hug him, kiss him, touch his body, feel him from the first time in what felt like forever.

Tell him how much I missed him… tell him that if I could take it all back I would. Tell him… tell him that I love him.

"Samuel…"

(-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-)

"Misty?" Brock said.

Misty sat with her back to him, on a tall rock overlooking the sea. She didn't speak since she saw Ash – the only time she did speak since then was to give her Pokémon commands during the preliminary rounds of the Whirl Cup.

"Misty, say something," Brock said for the seventy-fifth time. It was an accurate number – he was counting.

There was nothing to say. She couldn't believe that bastard that she gave her heart to. The bastard that she was still in love with. The bastard that dumped her only to move onto another guy. He didn't care about anyone expect for himself!

"Misty, say something," Brock said again for the seventy-sixth time. "Misty… say something…" seventy-seventh…

"He's a bastard," Misty growled.

Brock raised his eyebrows. She spoke… words! "Y – yes, yes he is!"

"I thought he cared about me, but then he dumped me like I was nothing… now he's with some… idiot!" Misty shrieked. It lasted for a long time. And it ended in a sob. She covered her face, the tears streaming down her face. "The worst part is… I still can't get over him. Even after that… I can't get over him…"

Brock came closer. "Misty…" he whispered. He reached out, his fingers brushing her back.

She looked over her shoulder at him. He'd never seen her so… destroyed before. He reached out and she jumped into his arms. He held her tight. She cried into his shoulder.

"It'll be ok," he assured her.

She leaned back, their eyes meeting. Then she kissed him. Slow and hesitant. Brock closed his eyes and kissed her back. He'd been waiting for this since she came to him 2 years and six months ago, freshly dumped by Ash. He didn't want to do anything until she was ready, and it looked like she was finally ready for him.

The kiss went up a level when Misty's tongue slipped in between Brock's lips. He moaned softly. God, how he missed this. His hand went up her shirt, underneath her bra, and cupped her breast. He rubbed his whole hand against the plump flesh.

Misty groaned, breaking the kiss. "S – stop," she whispered.

He looked at her. "What? Why?"

"Too… much… at once," she said.

"Ok, we can take it slower," Brock said.

"No, _we're_ not gonna take anything at all," Misty said.

She pushed his hand from underneath her shirt and walked off. Brock stood, dumbfounded, for a while. He tried to figure out what the hell he did to piss her off alright. He ran towards her.

"I'm doing what you said to do," Brock said. "Remember? You said to only have sex with you. To only be with you. To be a faithful boyfriend to you! You said if I could do that – be with just you, and no other girls – if I really love you, – then come in. If not, then get the fuck out. Do you remember?"

Misty did. She was in the shower, and Brock came in with just his underwear and his hard-on. She remembered being so aroused by his cock… but she still said no. She wanted him to stop whoring around and just be with her. If he could do that she'd let him come into the shower – if not then the door was right behind him.

"I remember you saying something about how I was going to regret it when my pussy ached for your dick," Misty said.

Brock flushed. "I was a… an idiot then! I've changed, Misty, and you know it! I haven't been with a single girl – not _one _girl – in the past 2 and a half years! I made out with a guy the last time we went to the club, but that doesn't count cause I was drunk…"

"So?" Misty said.

"So I've changed! So I did what you said to do, Misty, and now all I want to do is be with you! I went from class-A slut to stay at home dad. I've been loyal to only you! I was there for you when Ash dumped you, and I've been by your side ever since!"

Misty stopped walking.

"I did what you wanted," Brock said. "So why won't you be with me?"

Misty turned towards him.

"You want to know the truth?" she asked. He didn't like the ominous tone she was using. He didn't like the way she glared at him as she spoke. He didn't want to know the truth.

"What?" he asked despite himself.

"I was in love with Ash, and although I was turned on by you, it wasn't your dick I really wanted… so I gave you an impossible task, to make sure you wouldn't bother me again."

Brock shook his head like he just been bitch slapped. "So… you weren't serious? You were never interested in me?"

Misty shook her head. "When you just a quick fuck, sure, but ever since I got pregnant… you got all serious. It wasn't just fun anymore, you wanted commitment, and the thought of spending the rest of my life with you… sucks."

Brock several steps back. "I… was there for you…"

"And if you wanted to fuck then great. You could eat me out whenever. But I knew that if I had sex with you… even now… that it would be a permanent thing."

Brock couldn't say anything. He just stared at her. He wanted to tell her to stop. He wanted her to take it all back, and pretend what she said never happened.

"Misty…" he whispered.

"Leave me alone," she hissed. She whirled around and continued on.

Brock remained at the top of the hill.

(-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-)

Lucky their hotel room had two rooms, so May slept in one room, Gary gave Norman 'his' room, and he slept on the couch. It was well into the afternoon, and the three were watching the Whirl Cup on TV. So far it was the most exciting the year for competition ever.

"Why didn't you compete, May?" Norman asked. "It looks fun."

"That's not my type of competition," May said. "And anyway, I don't have any water Pokémon!"

"What about you, Gary?"

Gary smiled. "I don't come here to spend time on the battle field." He reached out and took May's hand into his. She beamed at him. Norman, who was sitting on her other side, put his arm around her shoulders and patted Gary's shoulder.

"Hey, look…!" May cried.

Both looked at the screen – Drayden came onto the screen, surrounded by his own camera crew. He looked just as amazing as he did the last time May saw him.

"We met him!" May said to Norman.

He smirked. "No way."

Drayden crushed his opponent in a few seconds. He didn't show any emotion. It was nothing to him. He didn't even have to really think about it. His Pokémon was just that good. The crowd went wild. His camera crew flipped out on him. They were extremely impressed.

"_DRAYDEN!_"

May, Norman, and Gary jolted. The camera crews jolted. Then all eyes went upwards. "Ash!" everyone in the room cried. It was Ash, who after 3 years didn't look extremely different.

"It's me, Ash Ketchum!" Ash yelled into a microphone. "I've been looking for you, Drayden! You see, a few days you proposed to Professor Samuel Oak!"

"So?" Drayden said. He stilled sounded so incredibly calm even though he was being yelled at by Ash. May was flushed now, and she wasn't even the target of Ash's… rage? She knew if she were in Drayden's position she wouldn't have been so calm.

"So? So – I'm still in love with him!"

May watched the crowd's reaction. Norman was looked onto the TV screen, which switched to Drayden's face. The calm faltered – for a moment – and a fearsome rage crossed his face. It disappeared as quickly as it came. If you blinked you'd miss it.

But May didn't blink. She saw that rage. And she felt her hand being squeezed a bit too tightly. She looked at Gary. Yikes, he looked just as pissed as Drayden did. She put her free hand over his hand. He looked down and softened his grip on her.

"Sorry," he said.

"Don't worry about it," she said.

"Dragon Master Drayden! I challenge you to the greatest battle of your life! I will put everything I care about on the line for a chance to get back with Samuel! I challenge you for your title of Dragon Master, and for Samuel's hand in marriage!"

The crowd went wild.

"He shouldn't be doing that," May said. "Who'd put their love on the line like that? Who could bet their romance like that?"

"It doesn't matter," Gary said. "They're not children. If they have brains then they'll go to who they really care about. If they'd just act like adults they'd cut out all the love-triangle bullshit." Gary glanced over at Norman. "Excuse the French."

May thought that saying was so stupid. They were speaking Japanese, not French! Why was cussing called French anyway?

"No, you're right," Norman said. "If they did cut out all the bullshit then there wouldn't be any time for this nonsense. Of course, sometimes you need to make a mistake before you understand what to do with yourself."

May could hear a double meaning in her father's statement.

Drayden was saying something but everyone was so loud no one could hear him. The entire stadium went silent so they could hear Drayden speak. "You don't want to do this, Ash," he said again.

"I've never wanted to do anything more in my life," Ash said. "I'll be everything I care about – my pride and honor as a trainer – on the line! And I'd risk it for the chance to have Samuel back in my life. I can't live without him!"

"Neither can I!" Drayden yelled.

Something caught Drayden's full attention and he just stared straight ahead, unmoving, unblinking. The cameras showed Ash leaning over the railing to see what Drayden was looking at. All cameras focused on the backstage entrance. Oak walked out and went to Drayden. He stopped in front of Drayden and turned around.

"Samuel," Ash whispered.

May's mouth dropped opened.

"Ooh _shit_," Norman chuckled.

(-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-)

No one said anything. What the hell do you say in these kinds of situations? The whole stadium was at a standstill, waiting from one of us to make a move. I partially got the time freeze I wanted. But in my imagination Samuel welcomed me with opened arms.

This man… looked at me with cold eyes.

"What's the point of this, Ash?" Samuel asked, breaking the silence created between all of us.

I gulped. "Samuel… it's been forever."

"_Professor_ Oak," he said. And my eyes widened. "Why are you doing this? All this time and you still haven't grown up." What the hell? "Do you honestly think Drayden's going to gamble his engagement?"

I just stared at him. Has he even spoken to me like this before? Has he ever been anything but utterly helpful, caring, loving? He sounded so cold, looked so angry with me. It was like he was stranger. What has my Samuel become?

"Well?" he snapped.

"I…" my mouth gaped. "I… uh…"

"Knock this foolishness off, Ash." Samuel said. He closed the distance between him and Drayden to grab the other man's arm. He pulled Drayden along with him. And it was over, just like that. 3 years, and this was our reunion. I thought he'd at least be kinda happy to see me.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said, patting the side of my leg. The announcer took the mike from me and gave me a push aside. He cleared his throat and continued with the announcements.

Fuck.

I started running. Pikachu bounced up to my shoulder. Now the people around me made sure to get out of my way as I went down to the arena. The cameras were locked onto me and they followed me as I followed Drayden and Samuel.

"Hey!" I shouted at their backs. They both paused and glanced back at me as I came speeding up to them. I slid to a stop in front of them. He was so terribly close to me – damn it, he was so terribly close. I just wanted to reach out and touch him, even if he did hate me.

"I'm not playing around. I meant every word," I said.

Samuel shook his head. "I don't care. You might feel the same way… but I don't."

Well, what do you say to that? I stared at him, trying to process what he just said. He did say he loved Drayden, but… had I really been replaced? I thought Samuel and I… had something special. I screwed it up, but… but… he couldn't have replaced me like that…?

"S – Samuel," I whispered.

"_Professor_ _Oak_," he said again.

"Right. _Professor Oak_," I said, walking around the two to get to the exit. I couldn't stay here anymore. I couldn't pretend this was ok anymore. Why? Why was it like this? I got past the two and I had a clear run out of the stadium.

"Do you…" I looked back at Samuel. "Did you even miss me?"

He stared at me for a while. The camera man swarmed around them, to record Samuel's expression, but he remained looking angry/passive. I took several steps back as the camera men came towards me. I was tired of them, and with them around I wasn't going to get any honest answers.

"Ash," Drayden began.

"C'mon, Pikachu!" I said, and whirled around. We started running at full speed and the cameramen yelled out at us to wait up. I was tired of them turning my real problems in entertaining drama for the citizens of Blue Point Isle. This wasn't a joke. This was serious. More serious then I even imagined. I thought Samuel would be glad to see me.

I guess I was being foolish. Why would Samuel – Oak – wait for me? Why'd he still have feelings for me? I just thought… I still had feelings for him. I thought he'd feel the same. I thought he'd still love me.

(-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-)

"Are you going to accept Ash Ketchum's challenge, Dragon Master Drayden?" the cameramen asked.

Drayden glared at one of them and somehow it covered all of them. They all took a step away from Drayden and Oak. Drayden put a possessive arm around Oak's waist.

"No comment," Drayden said.

"Really…?" Norman muttered.

"Turn those cameras off," Drayden ordered, and the screen switched back to the Whirl Cup arena, where a serious battle was taking place. Two powerful competitors were put against each other, and the crowd was absorbed. May, Gary, and Norman were absorbed by other things.

"What the hell was that?" Gary hissed. He pushed up from the seat and paced the room. "How dare he…!"

"Wha…? I thought…" May shook her head, "I thought you said you were happy for your grandpa, but him and Ash had something special…"

"They did! They _had_ something! Past tense! Now Ash is just humiliating my grandpa on national TV!"

"He…"_ he wasn't humiliating Oak,_ May thought. _He's still in love…_ She didn't say it out loud. Gary was already really pissed. She didn't need to anger him further.

"He's just lovesick," Norman said.

"He's a dumbass," Gary snapped.

"Well, despite that -," Norman gave Gary a serious look. "What do you plan on doing about it?"

Gary just stared at Norman.

"Gary?" May said.

"Nothing," Gary said. "Nothing. I'm gonna do nothing."

(-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-)

I was lying down in the room when he entered as quietly as he could. Pikachu, who was curled by my side, lifted his head and raised his ears. I didn't move. I really didn't want to see him right now. Or anyone. But Roark was Roark, and he'd want to talk about what happened. I swear, he was such a woman sometimes it drove me batty.

He entered the room and stared at me from the doorway like he was afraid to enter the room. I looked at him and then looked away. I had nothing to say. He walked into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed.

He reached out and touched the side of my face. "Does it hurt?" he asked softly.

And as if he turned a facet the tears I didn't realize where there slid down my cheeks. I wiped them away angrily – sheesh, since when did I become such a cry baby? – and continued to ignore his existence.

"I never knew… I didn't think you were capable of loving anyone like that," Roark said. I glared at him but he just continued on. "I mean, I've been trying to get you to love me like that, but you wouldn't. I mean, I've been with you for so long, just waiting… and still your heart belongs to someone else."

"What is it about me…?" I muttered. I glared at Roark. "Everyone is in love with me – everyone but the one I _want_! How fucking stupid is that?"

"Pretty fucking stupid," Roark snapped. He stood up and glared at me. "I don't know why everyone falls for you, cause honestly, you're nothing but a bastard."

I shrugged. "I never asked for the attention."

"He's moved on!" Roark yelled. "Why can't you?"

I was so tired of yelling and being yelled at. I was tired of being confused and sad. I grabbed Roark's hand and jerked him over. He fell on top of me and I grabbed his head and forced him to kiss me. He tried to fight it. I wrapped myself around him and turned over, putting him on his back.

I grabbed his arms and pinned them over his head. I glared down at him. He stared up at me. Then he slowly rubbed his midsection against mine. I leaned over and started kissing him. First thing I did was knock his stupid hardhat off his head. Then I pulled his shirt off him.

I trailed kisses from his lips down to his midsection. I opened his pants and pulled his erection out. I forced his legs onto my shoulders and I licked his puckered anus. He bucked and moaned as I pumped his cock and licked his hole. I pushed my tongue into him.

"G – God," he cried his entire body jolting. "Ash… Ash…"

I lapped at his hole like it was a lollypop. I rubbed the entire length of his dick with my hands, and I rubbed my thumb over the slit. He bucked again, his balls bouncing against my face. And as his body convulsed he came all over my face.

I sat up. Looking down at Roark I said, "I don't want to get over him."

He pushed me over and it was my turn.

(-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ouch! Anti-climactic? I originally planned for Oak to react the way Ash wanted him to, but Oak had other ideas. So this puts a huge wrench in everyone's plans? The story has taken a major dark turn, which I hadn't planned either… I feel like I've lost control over my severely depressed characters…**

**NEXT TIME****: **_**I can't believe Samuel has given up on me. When a formal dinner brings up an opportunity to speak to him, I have no choice but to sneak in. Surprisingly, Gary, May, and Norman are there also. Also surprisingly, Misty and Gary is there. But that's not the biggest surprise of all…**_


	21. Final Chapter – Whirl Cup part 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, I looked over the reviews and they were interesting… haha got a few new ones, which I'm glad for. I don't have the time or energy (sorry!) to reply to them all but I will reply to this one because it applies to everyone: Mr. Browncoat, thank you! And yes, there are mistakes, I'm know (and I'm sorry!) but after the series is done I plan on going back and fixing all the mistakes! I know it'll be too late by then but my main focus right now is to get the chapters OUT as quickly as possible. **

**Also! **Nauran**: thank you, Mr. Homophobic, I KNOW I'm gay, and I'm pretty damn proud of it. Did you know you're an idiot?**

**PREVIOUSLY: Ash is rejected by Oak, while May, Norman, and Gary watch; Drayden doesn't accept nor turn down Ash's challenge. Meanwhile, Misty refuses to enter a relationship with Brock and tells him how she really feels. **

(-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-)

(Final Chapter – Whirl Cup part 4)

As I thrust into Roark I realized that it was almost hopeless. That if Oak didn't love me anymore then I should move on. No, I'd never get over him, but I couldn't be with someone who refused to love me. I couldn't be with Oak if he wouldn't look at me the same way again.

"Harder!" Roark cried.

I wouldn't love anyone the way I loved him. I still loved him, even after he rejected me, and I always would – but maybe it was time for me to let him go.

(-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-)

"Are you ok?"

It was a stupid question. Since when was Oak okay? He was in a funk for the last 3 years – Drayden didn't want to accept that until now. He watched Oak, who was standing in front of the window, looking out at the city. Drayden wasn't sure if he should try to comfort Oak or just leave him alone for now.

"Sammy?"

"I'm fine," Oak said, glancing over his shoulder at Drayden. "Honestly."

There were so many things Drayden wanted to say, but he couldn't make himself say them. He could have asked Oak how he really felt. He could ask Oak why he still had feelings for Ash after all this time. He could have asked Oak if he still wanted to get married.

But Drayden asked none of these things.

"Ok, just making sure. You seem really down," Drayden said. He loved Oak with all his heart. He couldn't possibly love anyone anymore. And he thought that would win Oak over.

But Oak climbed into a shell ever since he broke up with Ash. And ever since then Drayden hadn't been able to get through to Oak. It seemed to have been getting better but Ash came along and ruined it all again. It was like Oak had broken up with Ash all over again.

Oak reached out and touched the glass. Drayden got a good look at the ring on Oak's long finger. This was the right choice. No, this was not a mistake – it was _not_ a mistake. Right?

Drayden walked over to Oak and put his hand over Oak's on the glass. He loved Oak, but he couldn't hold back. If he really loved Oak he couldn't hold back. "You'll be okay," he whispered.

"I know," Oak said. "I'm fine. I'm not in love with Ash."

"I know you are," Drayden said.

Oak's eyes widened. He looked at Drayden. "Wha…?"

"It's okay, I understand," Drayden said. "You were with him for a while. You were totally devoted to him. Head over heels in love with him. He was your life."

"But now you are," Oak said.

Drayden shook his head. "I love you with all my heart, but you've never looked at me the way you looked at Ash."

"Stop," Oak whispered.

"I'm not saying this to hurt you, I'm saying this because I care about you. I'm giving you a way out," Drayden said. "If you don't want to marry me, tell me now. And don't marry me out of pity, and don't marry me because you feel you should. You don't know me anything."

"Dray…"

"Please be honest with me. Do you want to marry me?"

"I do," Oak said.

"I want you to think about it…"

"There's nothing to think about," Oak said, pulling his hand away from the window and away from Drayden. "I'm in love with you, and I'm going to marry you, not because I owe you anything but because I want to." Oak sighed. "And I don't have any feelings for Ash anymore."

Drayden smiled – for what seemed to be the first time in a while – but before he could say anything else Oak was walking away. He went into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Love you too," Drayden whispered, and hugged himself because there was no one else around.

(-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-)

I woke up feeling slightly dazed. It must be the climate. I figured I'd be better soon, so I just ignored the feeling. Then I felt someone pull at my leg. I opened my eyes and there was a yellow mist in the room. Pikachu was unconscious on the ground; Roark was still fast asleep beside me.

Gary stood in the doorway with a gasmask on. He had a gun in his hands and it was pointed right towards me. I jolted upwards and put my hands up in the air. "Gary, what the hell are you doing?"

"Shut up." Gary snapped. Roark, feelings me bouncing around and hearing Gary's voice, sat up and looked at Gary.

"Whoa!" he cried. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it over himself, completely uncovering me. I was completely naked, of course, since I was fucking Roark right before I went to bed. I put my hands over my crotch.

"What the hell?" I cried.

Roark rolled over and hit the ground with a thud.

"What are you doing in here?" I yelled at Gary.

"That gas has knocked out Pikachu and will knock out any Pokémon you summon," Gary said. "Also, it will keep the two of you dazed or at least sluggish enough for me to fire before you can do anything. Understand?"

"Yeah," I said. "What the _hell_ do you want, Gary?"

"You made a fool of my grandpa. You're lucky I don't kill you where you sit."

"Ok… so you're not going to kill me, right?"

"…I'm still deciding."

Uh, that wasn't good at all. "Ok, so… until you decide to kill me, what?"

"You're an idiot, and I can't stand you. I wish you never entered my life, and I sure as hell wish you never met my grandpa. And I wish the two of you never fell in love."

"I… I'm sorry?" What exactly does a person say to that? Roark sat up and stared at Gary.

"I wish you were dead."

"Ouch," Roark said.

"I'm not exactly your biggest fan either," I said.

"What you said to my grandpa was stupid, and inappropriate, and you should have never come back into his life. You should have just stayed the fuck away from him. From all of us."

"This is going somewhere, right?" I asked, because if this continued I might ask him to shoot me.

"You said you still loved him. Is that the truth?"

"You weren't watching the TV?" I snapped. "You didn't hear me? How many times did I say it?"

"Convince me," Gary said, and raised his gun to point directly on my forehead.

I stared down the barrel of the gun. I opened my mouth to speak, to say the same things I already said. I loved Oak with all my heart. It was so real to me it was tangible. But what difference did it make, to tell Gary that, when he and I already knew it? So I closed my mouth and took a deep breath. Gary raised an eyebrow.

"Well?" he said.

"Shoot me," I said.

"What?"

"I've already made my feelings clear. You already know how much I love him. I can't find any more words to describe it. So to prove it – I'll die for him, and I'll make you happy too. It's not like we can be together anyway…" I closed my eyes.

"So you'd die to prove how much you love him?" Gary said.

"Ash?" Roark cried. "What are you doing? What's your problem?"

"Shut up," I whispered.

Gary chuckled. "You're an idiot. That's just stupid." And he lowered the gun. "Dying doesn't prove anything. You're just pathetic. And pretty lame, too."

I flushed.

"This is filled with taser bullets," Gary chuckled. "It won't kill you, it'll just shock you. You really thought I'd kill you, idiot?"

"N – no, I was just pretending too," I said.

"Whatever," Gary tucked the gun in the back of his pants. "But the truth is, without you grandpa won't survive."

"What?"

"He likes you way too much, and he needs you."

"He told me he wasn't interested anymore," I muttered. I glared down at the bed. "He told me he didn't love me anymore."

"He wasn't being honest with you," Gary said. "He wasn't being honest with anyone. Truth is, he can't live without you. He likes you so much that it hurts. The only reason he turned you down was because he's with Drayden. And he loves Drayden, sure… but he _needs_ you."

I glared at him. I wasn't so sure about that.

"He's been so depressed since you left, Ash…" Gary whispered.

"So you're telling me to go after him?" I said.

"Yes," Roark said. "He wants you to get with his grandpa."

"I hate you," Gary said. "But I love my grandpa even more, and I'd rather he be happy with you then depressed with anyone else."

Funny, that wasn't the plan I had in mind. I was going to drop out of the competition and disappear with Roark, never to come back again. It was a mistake in coming back. Oak clearly was over me, even though I was still in love with him.

"Got through with your plan," Gary said. "Challenge Drayden. A beat him, Ash. Beat him and make my grandpa happy again."

I shook my head. "He already told me no. I can't handle that again."

"You're Ash Ketchum, of course you can," Gary said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "Here's an address. Drayden is hosting a dinner. You can get Oak alone. If the two of you are alone my grandpa will open up to you."

"I've already decided –" I began.

"I know," Gary said. "But if you really love my grandpa, then instead of dying randomly for him, be there for him. Prove to me how much you love him and be there tonight." Gary shook his head. "And open a window so that gas can clear out."

Then he left. I felt really confused and wasn't sure what to do with myself. Roark and I just stayed seated, both in a daze.

"I should open a window," Roark finally said. He did, and the scent of fresh air drew us to the window. We both stuck our heads out and the fresh air cleared our senses.

"Are you going?" Roark asked.

I looked down at the paper. "I don't think Oak wants to be with me, but I'll try it."

"Ash…" I looked at Roark and he was staring intensely at me. "If it doesn't work with Oak…" Roark blushed. He looked away. "You always have me."

"I know…" I said.

(-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-)

It was crowded, and crazy, and there was a guest list and our names weren't on it. So, Roark and I, in our tuxes, hopped the fucking fence to get into the dinner party. The hotel Drayden and Oak were staying at was amazing. They rented out a huge room for the party, and there were multiple tables and a dinner buffet with the finest foods. The place was packed with people so Roark and I went completely unnoticed.

"You look good," Roark said in my ear.

I giggled. "You do too," I said.

I looked around for Oak and Drayden but I couldn't see them in the swarm of people. So many people came just because Drayden invited them. I know he was a hot, popular millionaire, but this was over the top.

"I'm hungry," Roark said. I was going to argue but then my stomach started growling.

"Ok, let's eat," I said. "But only a little."

I was starting to fill up my third plate when I bumped into someone. "S – sorry," I said with a mouthful of the gourmet sea food I was enjoy. I looked at the dress first – deep blue like the ocean, with shiny diamond necklace – and then I looked at the face.

"Ash!"

"May?"

It was May. I hadn't seen her since I left 3 years ago! She jumped on me, wrapping her arms tightly around me, and I nearly dropped my plate and coughed out my food.

"I haven't seen you in so long! How are you, Ash?"

"I'm fine, May, how are you?"

"Good. I'm here with my boyfriend and my father," May said.

"Oh cool," I said.

"Hey, I saw you on TV yesterday. Many people were utterly shocked at what happened, but I think that was brave and so romantic…"

I saw a beautiful silky purple dress, and noticed the orange hair. I focused in on the face and realized it was Misty, with Brock (in a tux) close behind her. How the hell did they get invited? I don't know.

"I'm just so glad you're doing well!" May cheered.

Cheery to the point of annoying as usual. She hadn't changed much.

"Yep," I said, and gave a weak laugh.

Then I spotted Oak and Drayden. Oak was standing, Drayden was sitting. Oak was whispering in Drayden's ear – Drayden nodded and Oak kissed him on the cheek and walked off. Shit, now – he was going to be alone!

"Excuse me," I said to May, but she didn't hear me, because at the same time Gary yelled, "MAY!"

And the entire room froze. The crowd parted and Umbreon came out. It did a double team, and then it circled around May and I, because I didn't have time to escape. All the Umbreon fired shadow balls into the air, and the attacks smashed together and exploded to shower the crowd with sparks.

Gary came out as Umbreon ended its double team. He walked towards May, wearing his tux like a super model.

"Put out your hand," he said.

May did. She reached out, palm up, towards Gary.

And a diamond ring fell right into her hand.

Everyone including me gasped. Gary came before her and got down on one knee.

"Love is just another word until someone gives it meaning. _You_ give it meaning. May, I love you so much that I can't think of spending another day without calling you my wife. If I ask you to marry me, will you say yes?"

May put her hand over her mouth, her eyes filling with tears.

"Yes," she whispered, and then louder, "Yes!" and then she cried out "YES!" and threw herself on him, and he wrapped his arms around her.

Good for them, I thought, and then I started to push through the crowd to find the one I loved.

(-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I got all mushy in this chapter. But when haven't I been totally mushy? Gary and May are going to get married. I've been planning that for a while. Since I started the series. And I've finally been able to write it down. And speaking of the start, I've hit the 200 page count on this series. Pretty cool, right? **

**NEXT TIME****: **_**I get Oak alone, and I'm still rejected by him. I'm faced with the cold realization that I've lost him, and I'll never be able to get him back. But then Drayden shocks us all…**_


	22. Final Chapter – Whirl Cup part 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alright, now we're getting terribly close to the end of the series… in this chapter I have some more drama… and finally a Pokémon battle! **

**PREVIOUSLY: Drayden wonders if Oak agreed to get married out of pity; Gary proposes to May; Ash goes off to find Oak.**

(-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-)

(Final Chapter – Whirl Cup part 5)

May continued to say yes, even when Gary lifted her into his arms and spun her around. The crowd went wild. And sure, I was happy for them, but after I saw Oak leave his table I couldn't really focus on Gary and May anymore. I pushed through the dense crowd to get to him.

I saw him going into the men's room. I stopped right in front of the door and waited a moment, to collect myself. We were going to be alone, so Oak would be perfectly honest with me, right? Only one way to find out.

I entered the bathroom.

(-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-)

Norman poured his champagne down before approaching Drayden, who sat alone at the big table. Everyone was congratulating Gary and May. He took Oak's seat and smiled at the crowd.

"Why the long face?" Norman asked.

Drayden sighed. "Shouldn't you know the answer to that? You've been staring at me all night."

Norman's cheeks burned red, but his carefree expression didn't change. "Well, how could I not? You're easily the most handsome –,"

"Don't flirt with me," Drayden said. "I'm engaged."

"Right. To the man you said nothing to all night." Norman nodded. "Of course…"

Drayden curled his fingers into a fist. He hadn't said anything to Oak all night. That's why Drayden couldn't even pretend to smile. He grabbed his glass and as he took his drink he wished for something stronger.

"It's because of Ash," Drayden said. "Things will be better once Ash is out of the picture."

"Ash _is_ Oak's picture," Norman said. "When you realize that… you'll be better off."

Drayden snapped the stem of his glass. The cup shattered on the ground. Norman jolted.

"That's not true," Drayden said.

Norman nodded. "I'm sorry. You're right. Just keep me in mind, Dragon Master. I've been through the same thing." He grabbed Drayden's freehand and gave it a soft squeeze. Drayden could see the soft impression of where a ring used to be.

"It took me a while to accept it," Norman said, "But once I was able to take the ring off… I realized I had another chance to find love."

Drayden pushed Norman's hand away. Norman stood up and walked off, unable to remove the smile from his face. _He's so hot,_ Norman thought, over and over again, as he pushed through the crowd to see his daughter.

(-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-)

He looked the same as always, expect instead of that lab coat he had on a tux. God, I could just imagine the pleasure of him taking me right here, right now. Expect now he had someone else to… have sex with.

"What do you want?"

He was looking at me through the mirror. I felt myself growing more and more self conscious as he stared.

"I wanted to talk to you, just the two of us," I said.

Oak sighed. "I don't want to talk to you…"

"Then just listen," I said.

"I don't want to listen either," Oak said. "I just want you to leave me alone."

"Why are you pushing me away?" I snapped. I was suddenly angry without even knowing how I got there. "Why won't you speak to me? You have a great life with a great fiancé, and yet… every time you look at me you look so angry… do you hate me? Because if I'm remembering this correctly, _you _were the one who dumped _me_."

(-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-)

"So that's why Gary had us come here," Brock said. "To be here for May when he proposed to her."

"Good for her," Misty muttered, her eyes following Ash as he left the room. "By the way, why are you here with me? Why are you still talking to me?"

"You don't want me to?" Brock asked.

Misty rolled her eyes. "Well, I do, but I thought after everything I said…"

"That I'd be too angry to even look at you?" Brock chuckled. Misty nodded. "I've told you, Misty – I've changed. Sure, the things you said hurt a lot, but I'm over it. I'm not gonna hold a grudge because of it. You're over me, so I have to get over you. But that doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"Right," Misty said. "We can still be friends. I'm glad you're so… grown up now."

"Me too," Brock said, and smiled down at her. Misty was amazed by his huge change of heart. He was completely different from the player he used to be. Could she rely on this new Brock? Well, it wasn't like they were gonna hook up now or anything. They could just be friends.

"I'm kinda jealous," Brock said sheepishly. He was watching May and Gary. Misty turned and looked as Norman lifted May up and spun her around. "Of Gary. He found her so easily… and he grabbed on and wouldn't let go. I heard she was still a virgin when they first got together."

"Whoopie do," Misty muttered.

Brock sighed. "Misty, I know Ash being here bothers you, but seriously… "

"You wouldn't understand," Misty said. She looked at her empty glass. "Shit. I need a refill."

She turned around and bumped right into Drayden.

"Whoa," she said.

"Uh, sorry," he said.

"Not a problem."

Drayden continued on. He needed to find Oak and just be with him. He didn't want an indent on his finger before he even got the damn ring.

He put his hands on the door and started to open it.

"…you hate me? Because if I'm remembering this correctly, _you _were the one who dumped _me_." It was Ash, and he sounded angry. Before Drayden pushed the door opened all the way he paused.

"I was always faithful to you!" Oak yelled. Drayden's eyes widened. It was the most emotion Oak had shown all year.

"So was I!" Ash yelled back.

"No!" Oak screamed. "Because you fell in love with that girl, and then _you_ left _me_. I just ended it before you did, because it was going to happen. You left with her, and you never looked back. You never…" his voice cracked. "You never tried to apologize. You never tried to get me back."

"Samuel…" Ash said so softly Drayden almost missed it. He cracked the door opened more to hear better and realized the opening was big enough for him to peek inside.

"Professor Oak!" Oak yelled, slamming his fist on the counter. Drayden jumped, and he saw Ash jumped too. "Don't call me that!"

Ash gritted his teeth. "I… I thought you'd always love me."

"So did I," Oak said.

"I do! I still do!"

"You leaving me showed that you didn't care enough," Oak said. "So I moved on. You should do the same." And he started to leave the bathroom. Then Ash grabbed his arm and turned him around.

(-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-)

"…You should do the same." Oak began to leave the bathroom. No, it couldn't end like this. If it ended like this we'd never get a chance to be together again! I can't lose him, not forever.

I grabbed his arm and turned him around. He fell against me, and that embrace took the breath right out of me. God, it's been far too long since we've touched. I forgot how good it felt – how right it felt. He melded against me, knowing this position too well to forget.

I put my hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes. Anger was there, but it was only there to shield the sadness from behind. It was then that I realized my feelings weren't one sided.

"I know… you still love me," I whispered, "the same way I still love you." Just one kiss to prove it and he'd understand. He didn't move away as I came closer. He knew that once we kissed… he just closed his eyes. I came closer and closer, and slowly my eyes closed.

Yes, it's been far too…

_**BAM!**_

"Get off my fiancé!"

I opened my eyes right as Drayden grabbed me by my shoulder and shoved me backwards. I fell ass first onto the bathroom tiles. Drayden stood protectively in front of Oak.

"What the hell is your problem? Do you have a death wish?" Drayden yelled.

"No, I'm just in love!" I said, getting up to my feet.

"You know what…" Drayden hissed.

"What?" I said.

He opened his mouth to say something else, but then closed it, and thought. He got composure over himself, straightened his tie and cleared his throat.

"I accept your challenge, Ash Ketchum, for Oak's hand and my title of Dragon Master."

"Drayden!" Oak cried.

I smiled at him. "I won't lose."

"No, I won't," Drayden said. "I have too much riding on this."

We both glared at each other for a while.

"See you in the finals," Drayden said.

I nodded. "You bet."

(-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-)

"…And we were stunned when Dragon Master Drayden accepted Ash Ketchum's challenge! Ash had challenged Drayden to a match for his title of Dragon Master, and for Professor Samuel Oak's hand in marriage! Both men have battled hard throughout the Whirl Cup."

"Ash Ketchum's Corphish and Buizel have been some of the most powerful Pokémon we've seen out here! Dragon Master Drayden has been nothing short of a master, with his Kingdra winning every battle he's entered! That's right, folks – his second water Pokémon remains a mystery!"

"And don't forget the champion Misty, a water Pokémon master herself. She was never far behind the two fierce competitors, making herself a known foe. And then there's Allen…"

"Tomorrow morning, the finals begin! It'll be Ash, the love struck trainer, vs. Misty, the water Pokémon master! And then it'll be Dragon Master Drayden vs. the unforgettable trainer Allen!"

"Who will win? Will Ash and Drayden emerge victorious… so we can see the battle of the century? Tune in, folks… it's gonna be amazing!"

(-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-)

The crowd was going wild as I entered the arena. Misty stood at the other end, and God was it like déjà vu. I remembered our last battle here, when her Psyduck defeated my Kingler. Now it was going to be a whole new battle. And this time I was going to win.

I had to – it was for Oak.

"You're going down, just like last time," Misty yelled.

I shook my head. "I have too much at stake here, Misty – I can't lose."

Misty glared at me. The announcer started giving us the rules but Misty cut him off. She screamed until everyone shut up and listened to her. "Do you hear me? I challenge you, Ash! If you lose this battle, you have to forget about Oak and come back to me!"

The crowd gasped – the camera crew caught every word and devoured them – and I stood like an idiot, completely stunned.

"Misty…" I said.

"Gyarados," Misty said, tossing the Pokéball, "I choose you!"

"Fine," I said. "Corphish, go!"

"Gyarados, hydro pump!" Misty called.

"Dodge it, Corphish!" I cried. Gyarados unleashed a powerful hydro pump that came smashing through the arena. Corphish barely managed to dodge it. "Great, now use bubble beam!"

Corphish used bubble beam on Gyarados, and the Pokémon flinched away from the attack.

"Gyarados, flamethrower!" Misty said.

Gyarados unleashed flames this time, and the fire engulfed Corphish.

"Get in the water!" I screamed. I saw my blackened Pokémon drop into the water, and I feared this match might already be over. But I wasn't about to give up! "Corphish, swim over to Gyarados and use crabhammer!"

It took a moment, but then Corphish started swimming towards Gyarados.

Misty smirked. "Gyarados, protect!" And that's exactly what Gyarados did as Corphish used its attack underwater. "Now, headbutt!" Gyarados plunged down into the water and a second later Corphish went flying out.

"Corphish!" I cried.

It landed on a platform and didn't move.

"C'mon, Corphish," I said. "Get up… get up!"

"Gyarados, finish this with hyper beam," Misty said.

"Corphish, harden!" I yelled.

Gyarados used hyper beam. It came speeding towards Corphish, and again my Pokémon was engulfed by Gyarados's attack. When the hyper beam ended Corphish was unconscious on the platform.

"Corphish is unable to battle!" said the ref, and raised the green flag towards Misty. "Misty wins!"

I pulled out my Pokéball. "Return!" Corphish was sucked in. I chose a different Pokéball and threw it out. "Buizel, it's up to you!"

Buizel appeared on the platform.

"I didn't know you still had feelings for me," I said. Misty looked up from the battle field and sighed.

"You were the one who dumped me," Misty said.

"I know…" I said. "I… regret it, but…"

"But he means more to you," Misty said with a frown on her face. I nodded once. She just shook her head. "Well, that doesn't matter. Because when you lose you'll be mine again. And this time you're not leaving me."

"We'll see about that," I said.

"Gyarados, another hyper beam!" Misty commanded.

"Water pulse!" I said. The two attacks collided, but the hyper beam won, and continued onwards. "Dodge it! Jump into the water!" I yelled, and Buizel did just that. "Use counter shield!" Buizel leapt into the water, Gyarados's attack barely missing it.

Buizel started spinning on the water and used its water gun, the attack working great on Gyarados.

"Now, aqua jet!" I ordered.

Buizel used aqua jet, and it hit Gyarados head on. Gyarados went backwards and slammed into a pillar. It sunk down into the water and was unconscious. Misty pulled out her Pokéball and Gyarados was sucked in.

"Caserin, you can win this!" Misty said, tossing the Pokéball. The Luvdisc appeared in the water.

"Ice punch, Buizel!" Ash said.

"Caserin, use water gun!" Misty said.

(-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-)

Drayden laughed from backstage as he watched the battle between Ash's Buizel and Misty's Luvdisc.

"Don't go losing, after you've come so close," Drayden said.

"He won't," Drayden turned around and to see Oak standing behind him. "He's determined to win me back. So he's going to defeat Misty, and take you on. And then… after all this time… you're going to beat him, and he's going to leave once and for all."

Drayden shook his head. "He has a good chance of winning."

"You're going to win," Oak insisted.

Drayden sighed. "Let's say I lose… and you have to go back to Ash…"

"I don't have to do anything," Oak snapped. "I'm not a Pokémon to be traded off…"

"That's not what I mean!" Drayden grabbed Oak by the shoulders. "I'm saying no matter what happens I'll always love you! I'm saying that I want you to be happy, no matter who you end up with!"

"I've already ended up with you," Oak said, "And that's how it's gonna be!"

He was worse. Oak had managed to crawl even further into the shell he'd created around his heart, and there seemed to be nothing Drayden could do about it. He pulled Oak in and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I love you," said Drayden.

"Luvdisc is unable to battle! Ash is the winner!"

(-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, we're terribly close to the final last chapter of my Pokémon series. Before I move onto correcting this series (or while I'm doing that) I'm gonna redo my Fullmetal Alchemist series, because it's been on my profile the longest and still hasn't gotten one review. (That hurts my soul.)**

**NEXT TIME****: **_**It's finally here, my battle against Drayden for Oak's affections. I feel like I have the fate of the world resting on my shoulders as I take on the Dragon Master for my greatest battle yet… can I win against him? Will Oak finally be mine again?**_


	23. Final Chapter – Whirl Cup part 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Haha no problem, **Mr. Browncoat**! And thank you for reading this! I read all the reviews, I just can't reply to them all. It's the reviews that really keeps me going. **Mespelledwith6es** did make a comment about Drayden and Oak staying together and Ash and Roark staying together. Honestly I really love these pairings too, so… only time can tell, right?**

**And just a warning (I don't know why, but people are usually warned about this stuff) there's some BDSM content in this chapter. (Nothing hardcore). It's just, as I was going deeper into Ash and Roark's relationship I realized I'd made it a kind of sub/dom relationship without even meaning to… anyway, enjoy!**

**PREVIOUSLY: Drayden agrees to battle Ash for Oak's affections. Misty and Ash battle, and Ash emerges the victor. **

(-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-)

(Final Chapter – Whirl Cup part 6)

"Luvdisc is unable to battle! Ash is the winner!"

I knew the moment Misty's Luvdisc faint was the moment her heart shattered. It shattered for me. And she gave me the same heartbroken stare that she gave me the day I broke up with her and left. That hurt me. I never wanted to hurt Misty again, but I just did.

"Congratulations, Ash! He's going to move onto the finals! Will Drayden be joining him? Will we see the battle we've all been waiting for?"

The crowd was going wild, but I couldn't hear anything. Silence floated between Misty and me. After she retrieved her Pokémon she turned and ran, and I knew if I didn't catch her I'd never see her again…

(-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-)

"Misty?" She stopped walking, but she couldn't turn around. She couldn't face him. Not after what happened. Not after she'd lost the battle. Ash came closer and closer to her. "You ran out so fast, I almost –"

"Shut up!" Misty yelled. "Why are you here? To rub the loss in my face?"

"No," Ash said softly. "To say that was a great battle!" He heard the crowd go wild in the stadium behind him and knew his match with Drayden would be happening soon. There was no way in hell Drayden was gonna lose. "You kicked ass out there, Misty… and saying you still had feelings for me…"

"Well, I don't anymore," Misty said. She felt stupid and childish as she said that. She just admitted to still having feelings for him!

"I left… so suddenly, your mind was still probably whirling after I left," Ash sighed. "And seeing me with Roark…"

"You're gay, so why pretend to be interested in me?" Misty asked. She still couldn't turn around and face him. If he was behind her she could hold onto her anger. "You never loved me, just admit it."

"I'm bi," Ash said. "And I did love you. I'll never stop loving you. You're… you mean so much to me. And if I didn't love Oak…"

"We'd be together…?" Misty whispered, his voice getting thick with emotion.

"Oak's my soulmate – he completes me," Ash said. "If he didn't… you would."

Misty shook her head.

"Don't deny it," whispered Ash, as he took a step closer. She could feel him, reaching out to her, with his arms and his heart. "Please believe me when I say that I love you too much to imagine. If it weren't for my soulmate… I would have loved to be with my best friend."

Misty broke up into a sob. "You bastard… why can't we be more then friends?"

"Because Oak doesn't just have my heart, like you do, but he also has my soul," Ash said. "I mean, it sounds dumb, but… that's the truth. There's no other way to describe it."

Misty wiped at her eyes.

"Will you, Misty?"

"What?" she asked.

"Turn around."

She sighed deeply. The tears wouldn't stop flowing.

"Turn around… and be my best friend again," Ash said.

All this time she's been trying to hate him, it was only because she couldn't stop loving him. And finally, even with her back turned, she couldn't continue to be angry with him. She slowly turned around to face him.

He looked the same as always, if not a little taller, a little broader, with a deeper voice. 3 years had changed him – he wasn't the little boy she used to be in love with anymore. He was her best friend that she loved too much to lose.

He opened his arms to her. "I apologize, Misty – I really do love you. And I'll try to never hurt you again."

She slammed into him, her arms wrapping around his neck, her whole body against his. It was so familiar, so safe. She missed him more then she was willing to admit.

"Don't hurt me again… or I won't forgive you," she whispered.

She looked up and saw Brock, Roark and Pikachu standing behind Ash. Brock had a coy smile on his face, and Roark looked uncertain about something. Misty closed her eyes and turned her face towards Ash, to breathe in his scent.

"I won't hurt you again, Misty," he said. "I promise."

"_And the winner is Dragon Master Drayden_!" the announcer screams as the crowd goes wild.

Misty sighed softly. She leaned back, putting her hands on Ash's chest. She felt like she was about to say goodbye to him. Although it wasn't good bye to him – it was just goodbye to the Ash she was in love with.

"Go on, take Drayden on," Misty said. "Win Oak back."

Ash smiled at her. "Okay."

He whirled around and rushed towards the arena, Pikachu leaping onto Ash's shoulder. The final battle was about to begin, after Drayden's Pokémon gets a once over by the standby Pokémon medics. Roark, watching Ash go to the arena, turned and followed.

Brock walked over to Misty and reached out to her. She hesitantly took his hand. "Do you feel better now?" he asked.

Misty smiled. "Yeah… I do. C'mon, let's go cheer Ash on."

Brock nodded. As they went back to the stadium Brock could only wonder, walking hand-in-hand with Misty, if they'd ever be more than just friends.

(-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-)

Roark could guess what was going through Ash's mind as the trainer ran towards the arena. He knew that whatever Ash was thinking about he wasn't included in those thoughts. He hated standing there, listening to Misty and Ash talk. Because everything Misty was feeling is that he was feeling.

Was he just the next Misty, to be tossed aside when Ash finally got Oak back? Was it stupid for him to fall in love with Ash? He didn't know Ash was with anyone at the time. He didn't even know his one night stand with Ash would lead to him falling in love.

He didn't want to be tossed aside.

Ash went into the backstage of the arena where the trainers wait before their called on. He was sitting down on the bench with Pikachu by his side when Roark came into the room.

Roark remembered the way Ash smiled at Misty. With so much love in his heart, but not the kind of love Misty – or he – wanted. When Ash looked at Roark he gave him the loving just-friends smile.

And it nearly crushed Roark.

"Hey," Ash smiled.

Roark came over to Ash and grabbed him by the hair. Ash gasped as Roark leaned over. He gave Ash a rough, forceful kiss. Ash's eyes widened. He wasn't except enjoying it – he felt like he was being raped. He put his hands on Roark's chest and tried to push away.

He turned his face away, breaking the kiss. "Roark, please, don't," Ash cried.

Roark growled. He picked Ash up and shoved him against the lockers. This was such a change. Soft, kind, easy to dominate Roark this was not. This Roark wasn't a submissive.

"Take off your pants," Roark said.

"Roark, I –"

Roark pulled Ash's pants down. He got to his knees and licked Ash's inner thigh. Ash closed his eyes and shuddered. No, it wasn't rape if he wanted it, was it? Roark put his face against Ash's growing erection. He moved his lips against the hardness and breathed out slowly. The hot air tickled Ash, making him squirm.

"Roark," Ash moaned, and instead of asking Roark to continue he just pulled his underwear down to his thighs. Roark ran his tongue down the length of Ash's penis.

"You don't love me," Roark said.

"I… I do," Ash groaned. Pre-cum dripped from the tip of his penis. He was so turned on it almost hurt. He reached down, his own hand brushing his penis and his tight balls. He found his hole and pushed a finger in. The sensation made him cry out. "Roark…"

Roark took Ash's scrotum in one hand and took Ash's penis in the whole. As he rubbed the scrotum he pumped Ash's cock. Ash moaned deeply, pushing his own finger deeper and deeper into himself.

Roark didn't want Ash to leave him. No matter what, he wanted Ash to stay by his side. Fucking brought them together, so fucking should extend their bond. Ash was a sexually being – if words didn't get through his ears then Roark's penis would have to do the trick.

Roark continued until he knew Ash was on the verge of coming. Then Roark stopped completely. He let go of Ash and took a step back. He stared at Ash, up against the lockers with a finger up his own hole, and Roark smiled at Ash's dismay.

"Why'd you stop?" Ash cried. "Don't stop!"

Ash reached out but Roark took another step back. He was smirking at Ash. He was playing a tantalizing game. The kind of game that dominates play on submissives. Ash looked so desperate, standing there.

"Roark," Ash cried.

Roark continued walking away. Finally Ash followed. He pulled his finger out of himself and rushed after Roark, who'd walked through an opened doorway. Deeper into the room they went. No lights were turned on so it was completely dark. Ash stumbled around blindly, his pants down to his ankles, and Roark shifted soundly through the dark.

Finally Roark came up behind Ash, and Ash felt Roark's naked body pressed against his, Roark's bare erection in between Ash's butt cheeks. Roark pulled Ash down to the ground and lied on top of him.

Roark lifted himself like he was doing a pushup. He spread his legs and rubbed his penis, slowly, in between Ash's cheeks. He groaned at the pleasure of it. He closed his eyes and threw his head down. Ash lifted his hips off the ground to add pressure to Roark's penis.

Roark shoved two fingers into Ash's mouth, so abruptly Ash choked before he thought to breathe through his nose. Roark pushed his fingers deep into Ash's mouth, and loved how Ash struggled with them. Finally Ash seemed to accept the intrusion and closed his lips around Roark's fingers, suckling on them like it was a penis.

Ash spread his legs too, spreading his cheeks to Roark's penis. Ash wanted to be fucked.

He groaned as his tongue rubbed Roark's fingers. Roark felt like he was about to cum and he wanted to do that inside Ash, not while rubbing against Ash. Roark pulled his fingers out of Ash's mouth and placed them down on the ground. He felt something.

He wrapped his fingers around it: it was rope.

He stopped moving. He got off Ash and pulled the rope to him.

"Don't stop," Ash groaned. He reached up to rub Roark's penis.

Roark grabbed Ash's arm and pulled him up to his feet. He got Ash's other arm. He tied the rope around Ash's wrists, moving quickly before Ash could catch on. He pulled Ash with him. He walked until he felt the tile under his feet.

He pulled Ash into the shower stall and threw the rope over the showerhead, and pulled on it until Ash was almost on his toes. Roark tied the rope to the nozzles below the showerhead.

Roark turned Ash around. He pushed himself against Ash's body, feeling that Ash was still hard and ready, as he was. He found Ash's lips in the darkness, and kissed him. Ash opened his mouth to Roark.

Roark reached around for the nozzle. When he found it he turned it on. Both of them were hit with the water that started out cold and warmed to a descent temperature. Roark got to his knees and pulled Ash's legs opened. Ash cried out as he went off balance, the rope being the only thing keeping him upright.

With Ash's legs on his shoulders Roark licked at Ash's tender hole. His pushed his tongue, moving it slowly, back and forth, and Ash cried out in frustration. The teasing tongue-fuck was driving Ash crazy, and Roark knew it. He continued.

"Stop, please," Ash cried, the darkness concealing the redness on his face. "Fuck me, Roark – do it _now_."

Roark chuckled against Ash's hole. He slowed down, his tongue moving slowly back and forth, in and out, and Ash was almost in tears. He couldn't stand it. He felt like he was being tortured.

"Roark, will you please fuck me?" Ash asked. "Please?"

Roark chuckled again, but this time he stopped. He gave Ash's anus a good last lick and then sat back on his ankles, Ash's legs still on his shoulders. He shook his head to get the wet hair out of his face.

"Beg," Roark ordered.

"Please, please, please," Ash groaned, his penis throbbing in front of Roark's face.

Roark stood up, the water streaming down their bodies. He positioned himself in between Ash's legs, grabbing them and holding them against his waist. He got his penis against Ash's hole and paused. Ash just whimpered.

Roark thrust in, Ash jolting. He cried out as Roark's penis finally filled him. He pulled and bucked against the rope. He moaned deeply, finally being satisfied. He wiggled his hips and Roark continued to thrust. He threw his head back and cried out, the water going from lukewarm to hot.

"Please, faster," Ash cried. Roark smiled. He did so, speeding his thrusts. He was nearing his climax. He closed his eyes, the tension building. He pushed in one last time and then froze. His body when tense as he released into Ash. He threw his head down and moaned deeply as the last of the intense feeling faded away.

The lights came on a moment later. "Ash?"

Ash jolted, but Roark remained motionless. Brock took a few more steps into the room. "Ash, is that you in the shower? They say they're almost ready for you." Brock chuckled, his footsteps increasing in speed. "Apparently Drayden's Pokémon took more damage than they -"

Brock stopped moving and talking when he saw Ash tied up by his wrists, hanging from the showerhead, and Roark between his legs, his penis still plunged into Ash. The shower was still going, the water raining down on both of them.

"Uh…" Brock felt the front of his pants inflate. He'd been celibate for so long, but if Misty wasn't going to get with him, then… his hands went up for his belt and he was about to ask if he could join.

Then he paused, looked at his belt, sighed, and dropped his arms.

"I'll tell them to wait," Brock said softly. He turned and forced himself out of the room.

"Hear that? They're almost ready," Roark said. He grabbed Ash's penis. "We've better finish then."

Ash nodded vigorously.

(-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-)

"_Annnnnd now… the moment we've all been waiting for! Entering the arena on the riiiight… the undefeatable, super handsome, and incredibly talented Dragon Master Drayden!_"

The crowd went wild as Drayden came out and took his place. Drayden waved to the crowd, and when he spotted Oak he blew the professor a kiss. The crowd went "awww," and Oak pretended to catch the kiss. Drayden couldn't help but smile. He wasn't going to lose this battle.

"_Annnd on the other side, the trainer who'll risk everything in the name of love, who's been fighting for this moment: Ash Ketchum!_"

The crowd continued to freak out. Ash paused before he stepped into light.

"I'm sorry," Ash said.

Roark stared at Ash's back. He knew what Ash was apologizing for. He failed – Ash was choosing love over a good fuck. Roark realized Ash wasn't as sexual a creature as he seems to be. He didn't think with his dick – he thought with his heart, and his heart to pointing to Oak.

"Well, how could I compete with Oak?" Roark chuckled.

Ash whirled around. He grabbed Roark by the arms. "Don't say that! You're amazing, and the time I've had with you has been great. I just… I love him, Roark."

"I know," Roark said. "Everyone knows. So _win_. Win for him."

Ash pulled Roark closer. Normal Roark was easier to handle then dominate Roark. "I'm going to kiss you, one last time." Roark nodded once. Ash leaned in, pressing his lips to Roark's.

In a world where he could give his heart to everyone he wanted to be with, Ash would give a big piece to Roark. It was Roark that was there for Ash after his breakup with Misty, it was Roark that stayed even with Ash was bastard, it was Roark that loved Ash without getting the love he deserved in return.

Ash poured his feelings out to Roark into this last kiss. He didn't want to say goodbye, but he found the one he loved, and although he could love a thousand people, he could only give his heart to one.

Ash leaned back, breathing hard from the breathtaking kiss. Roark kept his eyes down.

"If you lose you still have me," Roark said.

"I want you to be there even if I win," Ash whispered.

Roark chuckled softly. "I can't… if I can't be with you then…"

Ash nodded. "I understand. Will I ever see you again?"

"When I get myself back together," Roark said.

Ash nodded once again. "I love you."

"I love too," Roark whispered. He reached out, his fingers coming so close to Ash's face, but he stopped. He dropped his hand, turned around, and walked away.

Ash swallowed back his tears. He turned away from Roark and faced the light of the arena. The crowd was now silent, waiting for Ash to step out. It all comes down to this. It would be this moment that decides everything. Ash breathed in deeply.

There was still Drayden's second Pokémon that he hadn't even used yet to think about. Ash pulled out the two Pokéballs he'd need for this battle. Something slipped out of his pocket and fell to the ground.

Ash jolted. That was it: his secret weapon.

(-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-)

"_Ash, are you there?_" called the announcer. "_It's time to battle! You don't have cold feet, do you? C'mon out._"

I stepped out of the shadows into the light, and the crowd went wild again. I considered yelling at the announcer that he could take my cold feet and shove them up his ass, but the crowd was too loud. I looked straight ahead at Drayden.

I pulled my Pokéball out and he did the same. We both spread our legs and bent our knees, getting into a fighting stance.

This was it. This was the moment I'd been waiting for. I looked up at the crowd and saw Oak. He wasn't staring at Drayden – he was staring at me. _Soon, Samuel, soon you'll be mine_, I thought. I looked at Drayden.

"Buizel, go!" I yelled.

"Kingdra, win this!" Drayden yelled.

The Pokémon appeared with an explosion of white light, and the battle began…

(-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Reviewers are pointing out things I've forgot to point out of have just thought of myself! Thank you for being with me, everyone! **mercenaryflyer**, ****I was wondering if the age difference bothered anyone! Honestly I don't like a huge age difference, but for this couple I don't mind it! Haha weird, huh? **

**NEXT TIME****: **_**It I lost would you still love me? If I won would you hate me? If I didn't love you anymore would you still want to be with me? Could our love survive every trial? What if the sacrifice to be with you was too great…?**_


	24. Final Chapter – Whirl Cup part 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: And the final battle begins. About time, huh? Honestly I don't want this series to end, but it's time for a conclusion. Thank you to everyone that's been with me up until this point! It's honestly the reviews that kept me going. **

**PREVIOUSLY: Misty and Ash make up; Roark finds his inner sexual dominate and after a passionate encounter with Ash the two decide to go their separate ways. The battle between Drayden and Ash begins. **

(-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-)

(Final Chapter – Whirl Cup part 7)

"_These Pokémon aren't backing down – it's been an even battle from the start… and we honestly don't know who's going to win!_"

"Kingdra, Hydro Pump!"

"Buizel, Ice Aqua Jet!"

Kingdra unleashed a powerful hydro pump, but Buizel managed to break through, and collided into Kingdra with a powerful ice attack. "Kingdra, Agility and then Dragonbreath," Drayden commanded.

Kingdra went underwater and used its agility move. It started moving so fast it looked like it was teleporting back and further under the water. I could see it was making a sort of octagon shape around Buizel. I could see the Pokémon getting ready to use its next attack.

"Buizel, Underwater Pulse!" I yelled.

(-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-)

"Whoa," Misty said, her arms tightening around Pikachu, who Ash had sent up to them. She turned to Brock. "He didn't go half this hard when he fought me."

"He's pushing Buizel to its limits," Brock nodded. "It's probably his greatest battle to date, and it's only the first round."

"The first round determines a lot," Norman said. Misty and Brock looked to the right. Norman, May, and Gary were making their way through the crowd. Norman found a seat beside Brock and May sat beside her dad, pulling Gary down to sit beside her.

"The first knock out brings some peace to the winner, and gives him a good edge over the battle," Gary said.

Norman nodded. "And the loser…"

"Has an even greater chance of losing," Brock said. "Obviously."

"The pressure is on," Norman chuckled. "The owner's will may falter, and that connection to their Pokémon is affected."

"Connection…?" Misty said.

"That's why Buizel's fighting so hard," Gary said. "Because he can feel his owner's desperation to win."

"That's why both Pokémon are fighting so hard," Norman said.

"If Ash loses, and questions his power to win…" Brock said, "His connection to his Pokémon is weaker."

"And then Drayden would have a better chance of winning," Norman said.

Misty sighed. "Who came up with this stuff? You guys sound like you're reading from a school book."

Gary nodded upwards. Misty followed his gaze.

Further up in the crowd sat Professor Oak, in jeans and a button down t-shirt. He watched the battle with such intensity it was almost like he was fighting himself. This whole battle was about him, so who ever won or lost would matter to him.

Misty couldn't tell who he was rooting for just by looking at his face.

"I've never seen him look that way before," Gary murmured.

"He looks so focused," May observed.

Brock nodded. "I wonder who he's rooting for?"

Misty shrugged. "I was just wondering the same thing. I can't tell."

"Maybe we'll never know," Norman said, just as there was a huge explosion from underwater that drenched the crowd with water. Misty cleared the water from her face and stood up to see if she could find the winner.

(-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-)

I covered my face with my arms when the explosion happened, but that didn't stop me from getting drenched. I shook my head and wiped my face. Who had won this match? Who's Pokémon was unconscious?

Drayden and I watched the water. The announcer, the crowd – we were all silent. For a few minutes the world stood very still.

Then Buizel floated to the top of the water, unconscious.

"Kingdra is the winner!" the announcer screamed, and the crowd went crazy. I pulled my Pokéball out of my pocket. Now it was time for the secret weapon. I couldn't afford to lose… not when I didn't know what Drayden's second Pokémon was.

"Fuck," I whispered as Buizel's Pokéball sucked it in. I turned the Pokéball around so the front was facing me. "Good try, Buizel. You did a great job."

The crowd gasped. I looked up to see Kingdra come up from the water, on its back. It was unconscious, just like Buizel. That meant that I'd win too! Or, we both lost… it was a tie.

"_Kingdra was knocked out?_" the announcer cried. "_What a shunning change of events! This means the match was a tie – winner of the next match takes all!_"

Drayden hardly broke a sweat. He pulled his Pokéball out and Kingdra was taken up in the red light. He smiled at me as he pulled his next Pokéball. I reached into my pocket and pulled my Pokéball out. Everyone was in for a surprise – my secret weapon vs. Drayden's secret weapon.

"_This battle is serious! Ash has_ forced _Dragon Master Drayden to use his second – and until now unknown – Pokémon! Can Ash's Pokémon stand against Drayden's secret weapon?_"

"Ready?" Drayden asked.

"You can't have him."

Drayden raised his brows.

"You can't have him," I said. "I'm not going to lose. And you can't have him."

"I still do have him," Drayden said, "And nothing is going to change that. No Pokémon of yours can stand up against mine."

"I love him, Drayden," I said, looking up at the crowd to find that familiar face. Oak sort of frozen when all attention was turned towards him. He stared down at me. "And I've never seen him look that way before I broke up with him…"

Drayden narrowed his eyes. "Look like _what_?"

I couldn't look away from Oak. Our eyes met, and the connection between us couldn't be severed. Not yet, not when I finally had his attention. I let my eyes speak, to convey the feelings I still had for the professor, my lover, my boyfriend.

"Look so sad," I said. I looked at Drayden.

For the first time ever my words struck a nerve. His handsome face showed a deep anger, and for a moment I felt fear.

"How… dare you," he said. If his beard wasn't in the way I would have seen him speak through gritted teeth.

"_Ooh, some tension has risen…_" the announcer said. "_It looks like Ash has finally landed a blow on the dragon master. Who will win this round? Who will take home the greatest prize? Trainers, reveal your Pokémon!_"

We both widened our stances. I raised the Pokéball to my lips as it grew to full size, and gave it a kiss. It was warm from being clenched in my hand for so long.

"Together… we can win this," I said.

Drayden raised his arm to toss his Pokéball. I did the same. And we called our Pokémon at the same time.

"Dragonair, I choose you!"

(Flashback Mode)

_(I have to say my final words,) I said. As I spoke more bubbles came from the crack in my helmet. As terrifying as it was, I didn't care about that anymore. In this moment I was ready to die. (I'm about to die, after all…)_

_(Stop it…) Misty sobbed. _

_I cleared my throat. I had to say this before I couldn't speak anymore. (Misty, I… I love you. I've loved you for a long time. I love everything about you, and… I wish I could have spent my life with you.)_

_Misty stared at me through her tears. It was – we were deep underwater, but I could see her tears, streaming down her cheeks, from behind the glass of her helmet. All of this just to capture a Dratini for Drayden. _

_(I… wanted to say that for so long now…) I said, but my voice trailed off. I was having a hard time focusing. Was I in shock? I've never been in shock so I wouldn't know for sure. _

_(B – but… Professor Oak…) Misty said. _

_(I… love him, Misty, I do… but when I close my eyes…) I did close my eyes at that moment. The glass cracked further. I could hear it. The dripping turned to a steady stream of water down onto my face. I ignored it. This wasn't about the water – this was my moment. _

_My moment of truth. _

_(When I close my eyes, I see only you…) I said. _

_Misty sobbed, her body shuddering violently. (Oh… Ash, Ash, I feel the –)_

_**CRACK**_

_Water filled my helmet. I closed my eyes and held my breath. The communications device was destroyed. I could no longer hear Misty's voice, her screams. The water was so black. And so terribly cold. I opened my eyes, to see Misty one last time. And before I drowned, I saw something speeding down towards us. _

_My eyes closed again, and there was absolute silence. When I close my eyes I see you, Samuel… I wanted to tell Misty that, before I died. I wanted to tell her that I was confused, because although I loved her, whenever I closed my eyes… it was Samuel I saw. _

_The water had filled my helmet. I couldn't tell her. I could only hold my breath. I was ready to die, so I didn't I let go of my breath? Something moved me, and still I held my breath. I wasn't going to stop holding my breath. I wasn't going to give up. _

_NO!_

_I'd fight from down here, and I'd swim until I reached the surface. Because when I closed my eyes it was his face I saw – and I couldn't disappoint him! I started spinning so quick that I almost screamed. I didn't know what was happening, but I wasn't going to stop holding my breath. Not yet. _

_Not until I saw him… _

_I couldn't hold it. The air inside me started burning. I was struggling to hold on. Just a little longer, I told myself. Just a little longer. My lungs screamed, but I still held on for just a little longer. _

_Suddenly air, all around me, as we exploded upwards from the water. The water spilled out of my helmet and I took a deep breath in. Suddenly I was falling, so far… we hit the water and I went underneath again. I didn't have the strength to pull myself up. _

_A strong arm wrapped around me, and I felt wet clothes to my naked back. We went upwards, and we broke the surface. I gasped for air. So did he, as he swam. I kept my eyes closed. The image of him stayed with me, comforting me, as I was pulled through the water. _

_I was pulled onto the boat. A big body fell over me, his wet clothes spilling water down onto the hard wood of the boat. _

"_Open your eyes," he said. He put his hands on my face. "Please, Ash, open your eyes…"_

_I didn't want to let go of that image, but that voice… slowly I obeyed, the light attacked my eyes, forcing me to close them again. He leaned over me, blocking the harsh rays of the sun from my faces. I opened my eyes again. _

_It was him, my precious Samuel, dripping wet from diving into the water. The frantic, worried look on his face strangely made me feel better. I reached up, my cold hands cupping his face. _

"_Samuel," I whispered. _

_Without breaking eye contact he turned his head to the side and kissed my palm. He spoke, and his shaky voice made me realize some of the water on his face was tears. _

"_I thought I lost you," he said. _

"_I…" I'd never leave you, I wanted to say, but I couldn't. It was hard to focus, to even think. I closed my eyes again. _

"_Ash," he cried. _

_I opened my eyes again. "I thought I was going to die…"_

_He pulled me into his arms. "Never," he said. He kissed my forehead, the soft sobs making his entire body shake. "Never."_

_He kissed me, lightly, and I kissed him back, with a little force to let him know I'd be okay. He broke the kiss but stayed close to me. He wouldn't let me go. And I was okay with that. I closed my eyes and fell asleep in his arms. _

(END OF FLASHBACK)

(-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-)

"_Drayden's mysterious Pokémon is a Dragonair! And what a twist – Ash's secondary Pokémon ended up being a Dragonair as well!_" the announcer cried.

Ash caught the golden Pokéball out of the air. It was the Dragonair that tried to kill him so many years ago. It was hidden away within the golden Pokéball Ash got from Gary, until this moment. Sleeping until this moment. Misty stood up with a cried when she realized what Pokémon that was.

"That's the Dragonair that tried to kill Ash," Misty said.

Brock raised his brows. "But that… that means Ash is pitting a mother against its child."

Misty nodded.

"That's…" Norman began.

"Dragonair, Aqua Quick Attack!" Drayden yelled.

"Dragonair, Thunder Wave!" Ash yelled.

Drayden's Dragonair slid through the water at impossible speeds. Ash's Dragonair didn't even try to dodge the attack – it took the attack head on and collided into a nearby pillar.

"Dragon Pulse," Drayden said.

"Dodge it!" Ash cried.

Drayden's Dragonair attacked. The attack hit dead on and Ash's Dragonair was thrown across the water arena. The crowd gasped, the announcer stunned into silence.

"Hyper Beam," Drayden said.

"…not a good idea," Norman said.

(-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-)

"Dragonair, Dragonbreath!" Drayden ordered.

My Dragonair seemed almost frozen as Drayden's Dragonair unleashed the attack. Dragonair was hit head-on, and went down, underwater. Shit, I should have realized this would happen. I had the mother – Drayden had the child. The mother wouldn't hurt its own child, but the child... Drayden basically brain washed it.

Dragonair rose out of the water and gave Drayden's Dragonair a sad look. If this continued I'd never win. Not in a million years.

"Dragonair!" I shouted.

It didn't look at me.

"Dragonair!" I called again.

Dragonair turned slowly to look at me. I could see it was strong, but it was beginning to feel the pain from all the attacks.

"Three years ago I came into your home, and I captured you while you tried to protect your children," I said. "Now I'm forcing you to fight your own child. Well, I need you to win. I need you to beat your opponent – because I have too much riding on this."

"Dragonair, Hydro Pump," Drayden said.

"I have no right to ask you, but I have no choice…!" I shook my head. "Please… help me, and I'll make things right!"

Dragonair stared at me as Drayden's Dragonair got ready for the hydro pump. I had no ground to stand on with Dragonair – out of spite the Pokémon could just lose the fight, and I'd lose everything. But I couldn't. I was asking too much. Was the sacrifice really worth the prize?

I'd give my life for Oak… but would I give the lives of my Pokémon?

Dragonair dodged the hydro pump at the last second. My eyes widened. Dragonair look at me, long and hard. In that look I understood what my Pokémon was saying.

_Make things right_.

I nodded once. Together we could do this. "Sapphire, use Twister!"

My Dragonair, Sapphire, nodded once. The orbs on the end of her tail started to glow. Drayden narrowed his eyes. Sapphire raised her tail out of the water and waved it, creating a tornado from it. The Dragonair on the other side of the field went still.

Sapphire unleashed the twister, and it went straight for Dragonair. The twister pulled water up into it, making it bigger and possibly stronger.

"Dodge it," Drayden cried. Dragonair disappeared beneath the water, but then it was sucked up into the twister, tossed around, and thrown to the platform below. "Dragonair, use Iron Tail!"

Dragonair dove into the water and swam towards Sapphire.

"Sapphire, Safeguard," I said.

Sapphire's body suddenly glowed blue-green. Dragonair's tail whipped out of the water, it shining pure white. The Iron Tail slammed into Sapphire's body and then bounced off.

"Hyper Beam," I said.

Direct hit to Dragonair. Sapphire's hyper beam sent Dragonair across the field.

"Thunderbolt!" Drayden yelled.

Dragonair jerked its head. A flash of lightning came down, striking Sapphire head on. Sapphire went underwater and didn't surface. She'd already taken so much damage I wasn't sure if she's survive this attack. I crossed my fingers.

"Finish this," Drayden said, his eyes going up to mine, "With Dragon Rage."

The orb on Dragonair's neck began to glow. I glared at Drayden briefly before looking down into the water.

"Sapphire, if you can hear me… use Dragon Rage. We can beat him! We can do this, Sapphire!"

There was nothing but the glow of Dragonair's orb as it sunk down into the depths of the arena. I feared this match was already over. But then I saw the glow come from underwater, and I knew it wasn't over yet. Sapphire wasn't knocked out.

"Sapphire, use Dragon Rage!" I cried.

Both Dragonair sent the attack out. It started as a swirling cyclone of water, but it transformed into a powerful attack of blue and white lights. The energies collided and expanded, making a huge rift in the water.

The water parted and both Dragonair floated in the air, using their fly abilities, while the attack continued to transform, casting shadows over the whole stadium. The crowd was silent, and there was fear in the air. This wasn't a simple water gun – this was closer to an atomic bomb.

"_W – whoa_," the announcer said.

"Sapphire, use Dragon Rush! Send that attack into Dragonair!" I called.

"Do the same!" Drayden yelled.

Both Dragonair shot towards the combined Dragon Rage. The first one to reach it would be the winner of the match. The first one to reach it would determine whether or not I'd be with Oak or be alone.

"S – Sapphire," I said. My voice was drowned out by the loud crowd. And Sapphire was moving towards the orb of dragon energy – she wasn't listening to me. "Sapphire, don't… hurt your child."

Was the sacrifice greater than the cause? Did the ends really justify the means? I ruined Sapphire's life, only to pit her against the child she lost. I couldn't do this. I couldn't let it happen.

"Sapphire, don't!" I cried.

Sapphire slowed up at the last second – whether she heard me over the crowd or her motherly instincts kicked in, I don't know – and Dragonair reached the energy, tackling it into Sapphire. There was an explosion of white light, and the arena was engulfed.

(-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-)

I stood up when the light was finally gone. The arena was covered in smoke. I couldn't see to the other side. I could see the people in the stadium, and they all were shocked, but looking for the winner. I didn't know who won. The fog began to clear.

I saw a Dragonair, its whole body in the water except for its head. Then I saw a Dragonair lying face down in the water. As the fog cleared the Dragonair rose up, so it was taller in the bouncing waves. The fog cleared almost all the way, and I could see Drayden on the other side.

We both stared at the Dragonair.

"Which Dragonair is it?" "Who won?" "Is that Sapphire?"

The crowd became restless. The announcer jolted into sight. I guess he was unconscious or something.

"_Holy mother of fuck,_" he said, and the crowd gasped. "_Oh shit! I mean! Ahem… so sorry, folks. Um, it looks like we have a winner. The question is, who is the winner? Trainers, call your Pokémon._"

Drayden and I stared at each other. We both pulled out our Pokéballs. At the same time we cried, "Return!"

The Pokémon were sucked into their Pokéballs.

Sapphire was the unconscious Dragonair.

Drayden's Dragonair was the winner.

(-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: WHAT THE MOTHER FUCK? DRAYDEN WON! Next chapter is really the last one. I swear. **

**NEXT TIME****: **_It has come to an end. We've reached our climax, and the winner takes all. My happy ending has been reduced to ashes… I must accept defeat…_****__


	25. Final Chapter – The End

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the final chapter. Honestly. I hope you enjoy it. **

**PREVIOUSLY: Ash returns after 3 years to reclaim Professor Samuel Oak from Dragon Master Drayden. Ash challenges Drayden to compete against him in the Whirl Cup for Oak's affections. After mending burnt bridges with Misty and Brock, and closing his sexual relationship with Roark, Ash comes face to face with Drayden. **

**Ash and Drayden battle it out, and Drayden emerges the victor… **

(-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-)

(Final Chapter – The End)

The crowd went wild. Drayden raised his arms and just smiled. He didn't jump up and down, and make noise; he just raised his arms and smiled. If I hadn't made him break a sweat, if this was an easy win for him, he probably won't have done anything at all, just stood there and took all the praise and glory.

I, on the other hand, was doing nothing. I just stood there, feelings numb and empty. I had nothing left. I have lost my pride and honor as a trainer. What's worse? I lost Oak.

I turned around and limped away.

(-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-)

Norman stood up and pushed his way through the crowd. He'd seen the look on Ash's face. He was all too familiar with that look. It's the same look he had when his wife left him. He pushed and shoved his way, rushing to the waiting room for the participating trainers.

Misty, Brock, May, and Gary all looked devastated. When Norman looked for Oak he saw the professor had already left.

He rushed out of the stadium. Ash was walking down the street, stumbling, like a drunken bum. Pikachu followed silently behind.

"Ash!" Norman called, but Ash didn't reply.

He looked older than he was, he looked tired, and he looked utterly defeated, like everything no longer had a purpose. Norman knew this look a little too well. It was too close to the look he had when his wife left him. It was a good thing the kids were gone – he didn't want them to see him like that. Utterly defeated.

"C'mon, Ash, it isn't the end of the world," Norman said, catching up to the trainer. He grabbed Ash's shoulder. "There's other fish in the sea."

"It's not the end of the world," Ash said gently. "It's just the end of my world. And no, I don't want any other fish… I just wanted him." He looked up at Norman.

With a gasp Norman pulled his hand away. The look in Ash's eyes shocked him. No, he didn't care for his wife. He was depressed when she left him, but not totally destroyed. Not like Ash was right now.

"I understand," Norman said. "Then I'm going with you."

"No," Ash said. "Leave me alone."

"I'm going –"

"_Leave,_" Ash moaned.

Norman could hear the camera crew in the distance, looking for Ash to complete their story. Norman knew Ash wouldn't be able to handle it. He grabbed Ash's arm and pulled him along.

"C'mon, the press is on their way," Norman said. "After the big fuss you made they'll be all over this. Headline…" Ash didn't even speed up his walk. "…news…"

"I lost," Ash said, as if he were realizing it for the first time. "I… lost. I lost him."

Shit, now was not the time for a break down. Norman couldn't let Ash fall apart in front of the cameras. He grabbed Ash, picking him up into his arms. Luckily the years hadn't changed Ash's body too much – he was still light and small. Carrying him was easy.

Norman started running.

(-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-)

He should have been celebrating, Drayden thought. There was no change in Oak since he'd won. He was so excited – at first. But the one person that should have been celebrating wasn't. He caught a glimpse of Ash's gang, and they were all watching the exit that Ash ran into, like he was going to come back.

Drayden would admit it wasn't an easy battle – and he did, for every press conference. And he told everyone of the wedding plans, and how very happy he was to be with the man he loved so dearly – Professor Samuel Oak.

Oak was just as dead during those conferences as he was now. He started out the hotel window, watching the city below.

And Drayden couldn't bear it any longer.

"You don't love me," Drayden said.

Oak looked up from the window.

"You went over there when we got here, and stood by the window. You've barely said a word to me. I thought maybe you'd be happy with me, that I won, that I fought for you, but you're still the same."

Oak looked at the ground, no change in his emotions.

"I guess I just didn't want to admit it, but you've been just as destroyed as Ash this entire time," Drayden said. "Both of you. And everyone around you guys, everyone who cares, is suffering as well. I didn't want to accept it, but there's no other explanation, is there?"

Oak looked up at him.

"You love him, don't you?" Drayden wasn't one to cry. His voice shook, but he didn't cry. "You love Ash so much… and all this time apart has just forced you deeper and deeper into this shell…"

Oak blinked.

"Do you even understand what I'm saying?"

There was no reply.

"DO YOU?" Drayden screamed, slamming the table.

Oak didn't jump. He blinked once and then sighed.

"I don't know what I want anymore…" he said gently.

"I do," Drayden said. He went over to Oak and grabbed the man by his arm. "We're going to find Ash."

"For what?" Oak asked.

"Closure," Drayden said. "I've won. You two need to end these feelings between you. I won't lose you, Sammy."

"I…" Oak began, but then went silent.

Drayden pulled his cell phone from his jacket pocket and called the number he'd entered into his phone but never dialed before.

"_It's because of Ash,"_ Drayden remembered himself saying, _"Things will be better once Ash is out of the picture."_

"_Ash is Oak's picture,"_ had been Norman's response, _"When you realize that… you'll be better off."_

Norman answered on the second ring. "This is Norman. How are you tonight, Dragon Master?"

"I know you took Ash," Drayden said.

"I don't kidnap him, if that's what you're implying," Norman laughed.

"We need to see him," Drayden said.

"We as in you and the professor?"

"Yes," Drayden said.

Drayden could imagine Norman smirking. "Of course."

As Norman told Drayden the address Drayden glanced back at Oak. No emotion, no nothing. It was like Oak was a doll. How the hell did it get to be this bad? Why didn't Drayden realize sooner?

Because he didn't want to accept the fact that Oak and Ash were meant to be together. Even now… he didn't want to accept it.

"On my way," Drayden said when Norman was finished giving directions, and he hung up the phone.

(-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-)

Norman sat beside Ash on the old couch. It was an older motel on the outskirts of town. He had to pay extra to keep the crew from ratting their location out to the paparazzi. Norman hoped the paparazzi didn't offer a better deal.

Ash was curled up on the other side of the couch, still looking worn out and defeated, Pikachu lying by Ash's feet. Norman hated waiting, because the longer he was with Ash the more upset he got. He didn't like seeing Ash like this, but he wasn't the one that could fix this mess.

His phone rang, a text message from May, asking where they were. Norman bit his bottom lip. Should he say?

The knock at the door helped him decide.

"Who is that?" Ash asked.

"Remember when I stepped outside to take my call?" Norman asked. He didn't look up at Ash, but was texting the address and room number to May. Ash nodded and although Norman didn't see he continued, "well, this is why."

He sent the text and got up to answer the door. He pulled it opened and Drayden stepped into the room, followed by Oak.

Oak's eyes widened. Ash jolted to his feet, regaining his youthful speed. If they weren't on the third story would Ash have dove out the window? He glanced at it more than once.

"He's not here to torture you, Ash," Norman said. "He's here to speak with you."

"Sammy," Drayden said softly, patting Oak on the back, "I've been holding you back long enough. It's time for you to decide who you want for yourself. Please, decide."

Oak looked at him.

"I said closure because I don't want to accept the truth that's been stabbing me in the heart," Drayden said. He looked at Ash. "I don't want to lose you, but…"

"Make your choice," Norman said. He grabbed Ash's shoulder. "You two have been running from each other for too long."

Ash and Oak looked at one and other, their eyes meeting, and the distance between them becoming further than it should have been. It was so far neither could move. Norman and Drayden didn't move either, and didn't say a word.

"Oak…" Ash said gently.

(-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-)

"Ok, I know where they are," May said, looking up from her cell phone.

"Good," Misty and Brock jumped up. They'd been waiting outside of the arena. They'd been searching the city for him, and it hadn't dawned on May to see if Ash was with her father who was also missing. They met back up at the arena before May got the reply text message.

"Let's go then."

"No," May said.

"No?" Misty and Brock asked together. "Why not?" Misty finished.

"Dad say they needed some time," May said.

"Why?" asked Gary.

"He said they were fixing things," May said.

"Fixing things?"

Brock understood. "Between Ash and Oak."

Misty felt a stab of jealousy. She tucked it away. She was over him now. Now they were just friends. This was the final time she'd feel anything other than the friendship love she had for Ash.

Reaching out she wrapped her fingers around Brock's hand. He looked at her with his eyebrows upraised.

"We can wait," she said, and smiled.

Brock couldn't help but smile back.

(-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-)

Speaking his name was hard. Looking at him was hard. Being in the same room as him was hard. But the hardest part for me was not touching him. Oak had a choice to make, me or Drayden, and he was caught between the two of us. I didn't know what to do.

I still had so much love for him I couldn't just stand here, but I also time and time again tried to let go of him, because maybe, just maybe, we loved each other too much.

Looking into his eyes I knew that if I gave in now I'd never be able to come back from it.

He took a step forward and I did as well. He hesitated, and I did too. He took a step – so did I. Our bodies moved in sync, our minds thought the same, our heartbeats moved to the same beat. It was almost magical, this moment. Every step told me it was going to be okay.

Each step brought us closer together.

We stood inches apart, no longer able to move without touching each other. I didn't reach out, neither did he. We were stuck again, in the middle ground. I wanted only one thing. I wanted his love, in return for all the love I had for him.

"I know… you still love me," I whispered, "the same way I still love you."

He looked at me, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears. So close, but we were the further we could have possibly been. I felt all the damage the years apart have done to us. It was like giant holes punched into our very being.

He reached out slowly, closing the miles of distance between us. In the far distance I heard a gasp, but it was thrown to the back of my mind. Nothing existed but Oak right now.

He paused, right over my cheek. I closed my eyes, a shuddering breath of sheer anticipation coming out of my mouth.

His fingers touched the side of my face and I remembered that touch. That touch that I woke up every day for. I moaned softly. I couldn't help it. That one touch was orgasmic in a way. I'd been waiting for so long, and finally…

A kiss, I thought, opening my eyes. He blinked and the tears went down his cheeks.

I put both my hands on his chest and leaned forward, slowly, very slowly. I could feel his heart pounding underneath my hands. I lost the battle, but I hadn't lost his affections. He never stopped loving me, it's been there this entire time.

Closer and closer, I felt his breath on my lips, caressing my skin like a warm touch.

He leaned in, ending the distance between us.

Our lips collided, and it felt like our hearts did too. I leaned into him, his strong arms wrapping around my body, his familiar touch to my unfamiliar, more grown-up body. This is what I needed. This is what would remove the weight on my heart.

I moved back from the kiss and a sob broke out. "Damn it, I missed you."

"I won't ever leave you again," Oak said. His voice wasn't shaky like mine. With my eyes closed I couldn't tell he was crying too. "I won't ever make that mistake again."

He pulled me into the warm embrace of his arms, and I could stay there forever. Finally! Finally!

"I love you," I cried.

"I love you too," Samuel said, and in the distance the door closed.

(-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-)

Drayden sighed deeply as he shut the door. He'd never seen that look in Oak's eyes in the years they've been together. And when he gasped – that must have been the worst part. It was a loud gasp, but neither man knew he existed. Norman had noticed him, and gave him a sympathetic smile when he saw the pain in Drayden's eyes.

"I'm sorry," Norman said softly. He reached out and touched Drayden's back.

Drayden moved away from him like Norman's hand was on fire. "Don't touch me," he snapped. He was feeling so many emotions, and really had no one else to direct them towards. "It's your entire fault." No one except Norman. "You told me… that Ash was Oak's picture, and that when I realized that I'd be better off… well I'm not, you stupid bastard."

"Drayden," Norman said.

"You were right!" Drayden growled. He grabbed Norman by the front of the shirt and pushed the man against the wall. "You were fucking right! Oak doesn't love me at all! He never really did – not like he loved Ash! And I couldn't see that! I couldn't understand it! I wouldn't!"

"And now look," Drayden said, gesturing wildly towards the door. "They're off in their own universe, and I'm left out, all alone. It fucking sucks, Norman. I didn't want to feel this way."

"I know," Norman said.

"No you don't! You've never lost anyone!"

"But I have," Norman said gently. "I lost my wife, and I understand the pain of it."

"You were…"

"Divorced. The story was that it was me who ended it, because I wasn't feeling the romance anymore. The truth is I demanded it, after finding her in bed with my best friend."

Drayden looked bewildered.

"I know what it's like to lose someone you love, Drayden," Norman said, putting his hands over Drayden's. "I was angry and hateful too, at first. But then I moved on for it. Because there's no use in dwelling on it."

"But you still love her," Drayden said.

Norman nodded heavily.

Drayden shook his head. "I want to hate him, because I love him so damn much."

"Hate him for a while, if that makes you feel better," Norman said. "But don't dwell on it."

Drayden sighed deeply. He let go of Norman and moved back. "That's why you took care of Ash… after he lost to me."

Norman nodded. "I felt his pain… just like I can feel yours." Norman put a finger on Drayden's large chest. "I could see the end coming… I just wanted to be here to pick up the pieces."

Drayden blinked. "Pieces?"

"Your pieces," Norman said. "I didn't want you to fall apart on your own."

"Well, thanks, for being there since the beginning," Drayden said. "But I think I'd rather held it alone."

"It's easier with someone else, trust me," Norman said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "I'm gonna text the kids."

"And tell them what?" Drayden asked.

"Not to wait up," Norman said. "Ash and Oak are going to be a while… and you and I should leave."

Drayden just felt numb.

Norman took his hand and smiled at him. "Don't worry, I'll help you, Drayden. You don't have to go through this alone."

Drayden felt anything but comforted, but he went with Norman anyway. He glanced at the closed door and wished that it had worked out behind him and Oak. He still loved the professor. Only a lot of time could heal these tender wounds.

(-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-)

"Gary and May will be married in a few months, Misty's actually pregnant with Brock's child this time around, and Norman and Drayden are celebrating their four month anniversary," Oak said.

Ash glanced over at him. "Really? Four months? It only took him a month to get over you?"

"I got over him in 30 seconds," Oak said with a shrug. Ash smiled and reached out, Oak's fingers intertwining with his. Oak put his cell phone aside and sighed. "I do wish I was better to him – he was a great guy – but I don't handle grief very well."

"Never do I," Ash said.

"I become a vegetable."

"I become a jerk."

Oak laughed. "And impulsive jerk. You gave up your Pokémon because of the deal you made with Drayden."

"Yeah, but I was going to do that anyway," Ash said. "I'm no longer in it to catch them all – I caught the only one I need." Ash lifted Oak's hand and gently kissed the man's knuckles. "Besides, Pikachu's still with me, right buddy?"

"Pika, pika!" Pikachu said from the front of the boat.

Ash sat up on the lawn chair and lifted his sunglasses. "Researching Pokémon with you is more fun than I ever thought it would be, anyway. I still get to travel and meet new Pokémon, and I'm with you the entire time."

Oak smiled and started to say something when the door behind them opened.

"45 minutes till we reach the islands, sir."

"Good, thanks," Oak said. The door shut. Oak looked at Ash again. "You look great in that swimsuit."

Ash chuckled. "So do you."

They exchanged a long look. The smile faded from Ash's face, and he felt like squirming underneath Oak's gaze. He knew what the professor was getting at. He just didn't want to talk about it.

"The last time we had sex…" Oak began.

Ash cringed, breaking the hand hold with Oak. "I fucked you. Then we broke up," Ash said, putting his sunglasses back on.

"We're not breaking up this time," Oak said.

"I know, it's just…" Ash sighed.

"I know the last time we had sex has some really bad memories tacked on, but we can make new memories." Oak grabbed Ash's hand and pulled the man over. Ash's face was flushed as he straddled Oak's waist, feeling his hardened penis underneath his swimsuit.

The memories of their fight blazed through Ash's head, as it did the last few times since they've got back together and tried having sex. Oak's hand caressed the side of Ash's face, making his eyes open.

"I remember losing you," Oak said. "But I want to feel the closeness with you again. I want to feel inside you, Ash."

Ash nodded. He turned his face and kissed Oak's hand. It was chaste at first, but Ash made it grow in intensity. He spread his lips and his tongue came out, licking the center of Oak's palm.

Oak pushed his pointer finger into Ash's mouth, and Ash closed his eyes, sucking on it, imagining other things, or trying to. Oak added another finger and loved the sound of Ash's moans. He reached down with his free hand to stroke the bulge in front of Ash's swimsuit.

Ash pulled back. "Please, Samuel –"

Oak grabbed his face and pulled him down into a kiss. He opened Ash's lips with his own and sent his tongue in, moving it against Ash's, feeling Ash's fingers grip his bare chest. He broke the kiss and licked underneath Ash's lip, making him tremble.

"Tell me to stop," Oak said.

Ash gulped. He wanted to say it, he really did, because once they start Ash knew he'd been bombarded with unpleasant memories. But it felt so good. His cock throbbed with the need to be touched by Oak.

"Don't stop," Ash said.

Oak pulled Ash down for some more kissing. He pushed his tongue into Ash's mouth and explored like he'd never kissed Ash before – Ash moaned at the sensations. Oak unlaced the front of Ash's swimsuit and let his erection out. Oak smiled against Ash's lips. It was a bit bigger now.

Oak's finger stroked Ash's penis slowly and gently, as he kissed Ash. With a gasp Ash broke lip contact. "Stop, I'll cum," he said, and Oak let go of his penis.

"Rusty, are we?" Oak smiled.

Ash laughed, wrapped his arms around Oak's neck. "I'm so attracted to you it's hard not to cum the second you touch me."

"The feeling's mutual," Oak said, his hand slipping down the back of Ash's swimsuit. He cupped Ash's ass, squeezing it, teasing it. He moved down lower, finding Ash's entrance. "I'm head over heels for you, Ash."

His finger slowly slid into Ash. With a groan Ash felt a second finger sliding inside him. Visions of their past went through Ash's head – from the tender beginning to the bitter end, and the ecstasy in between. Oak slowly pulled both fingers out to the tips, and then thrust back in.

Ash couldn't wait anymore. He was back in the hospital room, pushing himself in and out of Oak, for the first time. He hoped he never came, because after he did…

"Fuck me," Ash cried. "Please, fuck me."

Oak paused, seeing the bare need in Ash's eyes. He nodded and pulled his fingers out. He loosened his swimsuit and pushed it down to his knees. Ash kicked his suit completely off and straddled Oak once again, but kept his ass in the air. Oak used both hands to steady his penis. Ash slowly sat down, feeling himself being filled inch by inch.

He sat fully on Oak's penis, feeling full and complete. With a groan he started bouncing up and down on Oak's penis, flesh slapping flesh frantically. Ash missed this so much. He missed Roark, but nothing was better than Oak – nothing.

Oak reached back, grabbing Ash's butt cheeks and squeezing them tightly, enough to leave marks. He helped Ash go up and down on his penis. He missed this just as much as Ash did. It felt so good, and normally he could go for so much longer, but the orgasm built up and he felt himself release inside Ash.

"Oh God, that was good…" Oak groaned.

Ash felt complete, but empty. He hadn't cum, and the memories of the break up were still there. He didn't expect a magical solution, but he hoped having sex would fix things.

"What's wrong?" Oak asked.

"I…" Ash shook his head. "I don't feel different."

Oak shrugged. "Well, you didn't cum. Want me too…?"

"No," Ash said, standing up. Oak's penis was covered in his own semen. "No, I…" Ash bent down. He grabbed Oak's thighs and lifted him. Oak cried out as he was pulled from the chair.

Ash buried his face in Oak's rear end, finding that puckered flesh and licking at it. His pushed his tongue in and Oak moaned deeply. There it was, this was right. He pushed his tongue in, lapping at the hole like it was a lollypop.

Ash let go, and lowered Oak's midsection to his penis. Oak's upper body was on the chair, his lower body up in the air. Ash found the entrance, guiding his penis with his hand.

"Wait, Ash, I'm not ready," Oak said.

Ash looked down at him. "I'll be slow."

Oak nodded.

Ash pushed in, slowly, Oak wincing as Ash pushed his thickened penis into his unprepared hole. He tried to relax but this was unfamiliar and painful. He closed his eyes and put his trust into Ash.

Ash pushed completely into Oak and pulled out slowly, thrusting a little faster. Oak was still tight, but it felt so good. He increased the speed little by little, Oak making small noises the entire time. Ash felt their relationship crumbing with each thrust.

Oak cried out when Ash thrust into him too fast, and whimpered as Ash pulled out.

Ash thrust in again with a cry.

"Ash," Oak breathed.

"Don't leave me," Ash cried. Oak looked at Ash. Tears streamed down Ash's face, splashing down his face onto Oak's stomach and chest. "Please don't leave me."

Oak smiled tenderly. He reached up, cupping Ash's face and pulling him down. He kissed him gentle. Oak poured his feelings into the kiss. It wasn't a passionate kiss, but it held more love than any kiss Oak had ever given. He broke the kiss.

"I'll never leave you again, Ash," Oak said, looking into Ash's eyes. "I'll never make that mistake again, as long as I live. I promise you with all my heart, I'll never do that again."

Relief washed through Ash like a wave. He nodded, blinking back tears. Oak lied back down, but reached back to grab Ash's ass. He helped Ash thrust in, crying out, moaning and groaning with each powerful thrust. Pleasure laced the pain, and overcame it.

"I love you," Oak cried.

Ash came the instant, filling Oak up. He cried out as it went out of him, and Oak cried out with the final, most powerful thrust. Ash breathed out, pulling his penis out of Oak's anus. Oak lied down, breathing in deeply. He pushed himself up on the chair and motioned Ash to lie down too.

Ash stretched out on Oak's body, glad that he was still a bit smaller than his lover. He kissed Oak's bare chest and Oak chuckled, his body rumbling and making Ash's body rumble too.

Oak kissed the top of Ash's head.

"I'll always love you," Oak said.

And he did.

(-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-)

**How to be a Pokémon Master **

(THE END)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Whaa, it's over! I hope you liked it. I sure enjoyed every moment of it. Please forgive me for the mistakes throughout the series. THANK YOU for staying with me, from beginning to end. Thank you for reading my series. **

**Until next time, good bye. :-)**


End file.
